My Best friend's wife
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Candy is a pregnant young woman who meets Terry, her late husband Anthony's best friend, but he is rude to her...A puzzled Candy is wondering what she did to him...
1. Chapter 1

**_My best friend's wife…_**

 _ **Chapter 1  
"The misunderstanding"**_

Terrence Grandchester had just arrived on the American ground… He came from the military base which was in the Netherlands. His brother, Richard was waiting for him at the airport… They were both very tall, they were two years apart and they got along great. They hugged for a while.

\- How's dad?

\- He's fine…

\- But…?

\- What do you mean, by "but"?

\- Rick, out with it!

\- Well, the other day, I went to see him in the morning, the door was open, and I got in without making any noise… and I went to the kitchen and…

\- And…?

\- I still can't believe it…

\- Richard Junior!

\- Well, our father was in the arms of a beautiful blonde…

\- What?

\- They were sucking their faces off, like there was no tomorrow…

\- What did you do?

\- Once the stupor passed, I went back to the living room and I slammed the door and I screamed to show my presence… when I got to the kitchen, she was by the stove and he was sitting at the table… like there was nothing…

\- Incredible!

\- He introduced me to his pretty lady… and he wants to marry her very fast.

\- There's no rush…

\- According to you…

\- How old is she?

\- She's probably in her 30s, 40s, I don't know…

\- She's not a little young for him?

\- Dad is not that old, you know… he got married young. He obeyed his father's demands and he did his duty…

\- He really wants to get married?

\- Yes…. He must be in love…

\- But he just lost his wife barely six months ago…

\- Well he's going to tell you that exactly, that life is nothing, it could end any moment, like with mum…

\- But she just died…!

\- Life goes on…

\- Anyway, I quit the army to come and see him…

\- He's going to tell you that you shouldn't have done that…

\- He's really going to get married? Incredible!

\- I also took a leave of absence to spend time to talk to him…

\- All right little bro… the two of us might be able to convince him…

\- "Might be"? You don't seem very convincing…

\- You and I know that when dad has an idea in his head…

\- …it's practically impossible to make him change his mind.

\- How's your love life?

\- Nothing good, it's over with Nadine…

\- Oh…

\- We were not on the same wave length… and what about you, what was the name of our dutch girl? Inga?

\- Inge…

\- You manage to pronounce her name well every time?

\- Yes… but it won't work…

\- What do you mean? You don't love her…?

\- You know, the heart is an involuntary muscle, in the human body, literally, it beats when it wants to and it also stops when it wants… we have no control over it…

His brother looked at him and didn't say a thing. They continued talking until they got home… They were talking about other things, not about their love lives anymore… Junior was driving without going too fast and they soon reached their villa… But their father of course, was out with his new conquest… The two brothers went to the living room.

\- Does he go out much? Asked Terry to his brother

\- Every night, I'm telling you, I don't see him anymore…

\- He forgot his grief pretty fast…

\- Terry, it doesn't mean that he wasn't sad when mum died…

Richard Grandchester Senior didn't take long to come back home. The two men heard noise at the door and voices. Their father appeared in the living room. He wasn't very old, he seemed still young and his girlfriend seemed even younger than him. Terry was stunned! She was so beautiful! She had a "je ne sais quoi" that attracted him to her, but not sexually…

\- Well well well, my eldest son is back! Said their father smiling

He came closer to hug Terry hard in his arms. Terrence was surprised by his joy and his exuberance. That woman had a good effect on him… But what was going on? Now he was for it?

\- Dad! Said Terry, it's so good to see you so happy!

\- Terry! Let me introduce you to the person responsible for my state of mind…

His girlfriend approached them smiling. She was the opposite of their mother, she was tall and breath taking. You'd wonder what she was doing with their father… who was not ugly, but who was older… she could've found a man her own age…

\- This is Eleonor Graham, we call her Nelly…

The latter was smiling with all her teeth.

\- Hello, he said looking at her.

He didn't know what it was, but there was something about this woman. To his big surprise, Nelly hugged him tenderly in her arms… He could feel a lot of love coming from her… what was that about?

\- Pleased to meet you, said Terry surprised.

\- I am pleased to meet you too, answered Nelly smiling.

Junior was looking at the scene and he was wondering what was going on. He looked at his father who was smiling. He wasn't worried to see his future wife so nice to Terry?

\- When are you getting married? Asked Terry

\- In two days, said his father

\- What's the rush? Asked Terry.

\- We just want to be married as soon as possible.

\- Mum just died…

\- That means I'm free like a bird, said is father and let me remind you that I'm not getting any younger…

Terry looked at Nelly who didn't seem bothered at all by the remark.

\- Terry, she said, I'd like you to walk me to the altar…

He looked at her stunned…

\- You don't have any family? He asked.

\- No… I really would like that…

\- Euh… if dad doesn't see anything wrong with it…

\- I would like that a lot, said his father.

\- All right then, said Terry still a little stunned…

\- Great! Said his father, why don't we and have dinner at the restaurant to celebrate? My treat!

\- I'm going to go change first, let's go Junior…

\- I'm behind you, he said.

The two brothers left the living room to go to Terry's room.

\- What was that with the future stepmum?

\- She's likable…

\- She put a spell on you too?

\- Not the way you think, it would be disgusting! She's with dad!

\- You could get rid of her…

\- Shut up Junior ! I won't do that to dad.

\- You're going to walk her to the altar too…

\- For dad…that's what he wants and he's right, he's not getting any younger…

A part of Terry wanted to be a horrible person who would've tried to seduce his father's fiancée… but he couldn't do that to his father or to Nelly, for that matter… For an unknown reason, he seemed to like her a lot…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

\- Candy? Said her sister, it's for you.

\- Thanks Georgie, she said, walking to go get the phone to answer it.

She went to sit on the leather couch in her sister's modern living room.

\- Hello?

\- Candy!

\- Hi Great Aunt Elroy, how are you?

\- I should be asking you how you are…

\- I'm fine.

\- And the baby?

\- The baby is fine…

\- When are you coming back to Lakewood?

\- Well the doctor said that I'm too far along to travel… I'm afraid I'm going to have the baby here…

\- In New York? But it's so far from Lakewood! I thought you'd come back to have the baby here!

\- I'm sorry, said Candy who wasn't thinking that at all.

In fact being in New York with her sister, far away from Anthony's family…

\- Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?

\- I want to be surprised…

\- You're not making this easy for us for the colours…

\- You could wait for the birth before you buy the gifts if you want…

\- We also want to do a baby shower…

\- You can have one after the birth, said Candy calmly

\- When are you coming back home Candy?

Candy felt her stomach get tied up. How many times had she heard that questions in the last six months she was in New York?

She came from Lakewood, that's where she grew up and met Anthony very young… They had gotten married very young, just after Candy finished high school. Anthony became an airline pilot in the military and they had traveled so much for his job around the world, so the expression "home" didn't make any sense… And Lakewood, less than before, now that Anthony was no more. It had been almost a year since her husband had hugged her for the last time. That morning, when she looked at him leave from the English base for one of his mission at NATO, Candy far from thinking that those arms would never hug her ever again… She was at least grateful she was able to join him when he came back before he did his plane demonstration in Italy… She had the time to tell him that the insemination was a success. That they were going to have a baby. The happiness in his voice would be her last memory of him.

Anthony had refused to adopt a child before trying all the treatment possible, to the potion that was supposed to make his sperms more efficient. The in-vitro fecundation was their last hope. After a lot of failure, doctors had managed to fertilize one of Candy's eggs with a frozen sample and get a viable embryo once implanted. Anthony had know, before he died that he was going to become a father. Today, she could console herself thinking she gave him that joy. Their ultimate phone communication had made them even closer then they ever been for a long time. They had talked about the future of the future baby, of the family they were going to have all three of them. And they had exchanged love words. Candy had known some military wives like her, who had lost their husbands after a fight and they would blame themselves forever for leaving things on bitter words. On that point, she thought she was blessed.

\- Candy? Are you listening to me? I wanted to do a baby shower before the birth…

\- It will have to be later, Great aunt Elroy. But I won't be able to travel either after the birth of the baby, let's be realistic. The best thing would be to push the shower after my post natal exam, it would be better for everybody, I'll come with the baby and…

\- Sounds like you're avoiding us Candy. We're Anthony's family! What do you think he would say if he was there? You've changed so much since the funerals. Don't we count for you anymore?

\- Of course you count for me Great aunt Elroy, you're Anthony's family so you're the baby's family too. We're linked forever…

\- But we're always going to be far, right?

\- There is public transportation…

\- You're running away from us…

\- It's not you aunt Elroy, but I had to face the fact that Anthony would never come back. And I realised that the change of scenery made things easier for me. A new place were nothing reminds me of the past. Georgie and her husband helped me get through the pain.

Georgie's eyes became wet. They both knew how hard it was. Six months earlier, Candy didn't think that her foetus would resist the devastation. Her baby owed a lot to her family who had taken her in. Georgie and Candy got along great and helping her sister had come naturally to her…

\- What about our pain, do you think about it? Haven't you thought for second that we might need you?

\- Of course aunt Elroy, but you're not alone, you have other family members with you, which rejoice me that you can console each other…

\- So you decided… Anthony was my favourite, you know that… You want to take the opportunity to exclude us from your life?

\- No! I'll come back…

\- You'll come back or you'll come home?

Good question to which Candy couldn't answer right away. Once again, she desperately hanged on to her sisters eyes.

\- I don't know yet. For the moment, I'm just getting ready fore the baby's birth in the happiest environment as possible.

She would never thank Georgie and Lowell enough for insisting, after the funerals for her to come with them to New York, saving her from the big and powerful family in law whose well intentioned care, suffocating her.

\- Please Aunt Elroy, try to understand. Think that you will soon be a great grandmother of Anthony's baby… rejoice, that's what he would've wanted.

\- Anthony would be appalled that his pregnant wife is deliberately getting away from us.

This conventioneer had no hope.

\- I'm really sorry you're feeling that way, she said, it was not my intention…

\- When you're going to be a mother too, maybe you'll start to understand

\- Aunt Elroy…

\- I think it's better if we avoid talking to each other for a while. I don't recognize you Candy. Anthony fell in love with a nice girl, it's not you anymore…

A click sound was heard ending finally this conversation.

Candy had a big sigh. She would rather spend time with her sister and her husband far away from Anthony's family, which she didn't see that much, thank God, because of his job, that took them a little bit everywhere around the world. Anthony was an only child, he had lost his mother when he was very young and his father was in the marine, which had given him the taste to get into the army but he liked planes better. The Great aunt Elroy, that's how they called her, but Anthony called her "grand-mother" and she had been a mother for him when he had lost his and he was her favourite, but she loved all of her family members…

Her sister was sitting by her side and took her in her arms with love.

\- Everything is going to be fine sweetie…

\- I don't like making them sad…

\- I know, I know… we're going to the Carlton for the reception this weekend and were going to stay at the hotel and have room service, spa and all that jazz without the children!

\- Georgie!

\- What? I love my little angels, but sometimes spending time far from them is good ! You'll see when you'll have your little angel!

\- I believe you! Said Candy smiling.

They burst out laughing, both of them.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Two days later, he was at New York City hall to assist to the wedding of Richard Grandchester Senior and Nelly Graham… She was wearing a pink suit, very elegant with a hat of the same colour. Richard was wearing a black suit. The ceremony was simple and happened fast. They went to a luxury hotel to celebrate the event.

When they arrived at the hotel, his heart jumped in his chest. There was a couple who had just arrived and they were walking towards the elevator. The women was blond and the man too. They were smiling and the woman was pregnant! He felt like they gave me him a blow in his guts. Anthony's widow very pregnant! Anthony died six months ago and they had just came out of a special assignment which has lasted almost six months and they had no contact with the outside world, so Anthony couldn't be the father of that baby… His wife probably had an affair… the long absences of their job, a lot of women consoled themselves elsewhere. But Anthony loved his wife so much. He had met her only once, he went to see Anthony during the summer in Lakewood and he had the pleasure of meeting the object of his best friend's affection. He had seen pictures of her but to see her in person… He would rather not think about it… After that, he avoided all the opportunity to see her again… He had seen her once and that was enough for him for the rest of this life… and now here she was in New York, as if by magic, after his best buddy's death… Very pregnant! She was probably already pregnant when Anthony died… Maybe he was distracted when he learned that his wife consoled herself elsewhere, because he couldn't be the baby's father… he approached the reception and he asked:

\- Hello, excuse-me, I wanted to know if Mrs. Brown had arrived. I was supposed to meet her here…

\- Brown? Said the man looking at his list, we have no one of that name on our list or on the reservations. Would you like me to call her out?

\- It's not necessary, she's probably not here yet, I must've confused her with someone else…

There were a lot of people at the hotel 's restaurant, because there was a conference, so another reception at the same time as their little celebration. They were talking and Terry was looking at people who were at the restaurant at the same time as them. He eyes were attracted by a blond couple; Anthony's wife and her new love! They were smiling. They went to sit at one of the tables on the other side of the restaurant. Anthony died 6 months ago, it was two days before the death of his own mother. He couldn't go to his best friend's funeral because of that… Anthony died knowing that his wife was unfaithful, the baby would be the fruit of betrayal… he got very angry all of a sudden… Nelly was looking at him…

\- Terry? Are you all right ?

\- What ? he said distracted.

\- May I have this dance please ?

\- Of course Nelly, he said

They stood up and they walked to the dance floor. And they started dancing.

\- You know Terry, your father and I have never made love… I've never spent the night in your house… your father respected me…

\- That's good to know, said Terry who was happy deep down inside.

\- I love your father, you know that?

\- Thank you, said Terry hugging her tighter

He still didn't know what it was but he felt the need to hug her and what she had told him, that his father respected her… He was happy. They started talking about different things…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was at a table with her sister and her brother in law. She was getting ready to eat her lamb chop with she saw him. Her fork stopped half way. He wasn't wearing the uniform but was it Terrence Grandchester?

She had met him once at Lakewood and it was a very long time ago. But she had in her closet hundreds of pictures and dozens of videos immortalizing Anthony's career and his best friend friend was very present on them. She knew he lived in New York. He had sent her a very moving letter… Unfortunately, swamped by the letter people had sent and thank you letters to send out, Candy had sent him only a printed card for a reply. Putting her fork down, she leaned to her brother in law.

\- Lowell? Can you do something for me? Take me to the dance floor, fast…

\- You mean right now? Right away? He replied while eating his meat.

\- The latest song, if it's not too late.

Georgie looked at her surprised. Feeling the urgency, Lowell wiped his mouth and stood up to take her to the dance floor right away.

\- Do you see the handsome dark guy other there? I think I know him. Would you take me to him without being too obvious?

He brother in law looked at her big belly with a teasing eye.

\- I'm going to try…

Lowell wasn't an exceptional dancer, but Candy didn't need one , she just needed him to escort her to her destination. And the closer they got, the more convince she was it was Terry, Anthony's friend whom he admired above all.  
The classic suit dark blue didn't put his solid body at its disadvantage like the pilot costume made him look so good on the pictures. The day they had met, Terry made her think of an athlete, a skier with his body on the top of its physical shape. Of course, she never told Anthony that, as he wasn't as tall at Terry…There are some things a new bride shouldn't tell her husband.

When she got close to him, the man had his back turned. Letting go of Lowell, she put her hand on his sleeve.

\- Terry? It's you, right?

He stopped abruptly, his arms falling like she was hit by a bullet. His dance partner made herself scarce while, Terrence Grandchester, because it was him, turned around slowly.

It had been nine years since the last time they saw each other. He looked more mature than in her memory, but his expression was cold as ice and his blue-green eyes were totally unknown to her.

Moving his elbows to avoid her contact, he held his fist tight and he didn't say a word, but he was diffusing a negative energy so palpable that Candy lost her assurance and look for Lowell to lean on.

\- You probably don't remember me, it's been years. I'm…

\- I know who you are, he interrupted her dryly. If you'll excuse me, I'm attending a wedding, they're waiting for me.

While he was turning around, walking away with big steps, she would've swore she heard him whisper:

\- And keep it up!

Fortunately, Lowell was there, holding her in his arms, stopping her from falling, Candy put her face on his shoulder just in time to get a hold of herself, ashamed.

\- Sorry. Walk me to the elevator, please.

Her brother in law was red with rage and indignation.

\- The lout! Who does he think he is, to treat you with so much rudeness?

\- It's ok. Just don't tell Georgie, I'm feeling a little tired…

In the fog, she let herself taken to the door of her suite, but once she got there she pushed him away when he wanted to come in to comfort her.

\- Go take advantage of the evening with your wife.

Candy stayed alone and tears started coming down her cheeks. She was very emotional as a pregnant woman, the hormones… She hadn't cried for months.

 _" What did I do to Terry ? Why did he behaved like that ?" She asked herself._


	2. Chapter 2

_**My best friend's wife…**_

 _ **Chapter 2  
"Til' death us do part"**_

Terry went back to his table, in a bad mood, but he was trying not to show it. He didn't want to ruin the joyous atmosphere on his father's wedding day. They continued celebrating and dancing. He tried no to think about Candy anymore, he looked at the table on the other side of the room and he saw that she was no longer there and he thought it was a good thing… But he thought about her emerald eyes. Could a woman who looked so hurt, capable of the betrayal he was accusing her of?

After the celebration, his father and his beloved when to their suite to finally consummate their love… Terry and Junior went to their suite to sleep.

\- There, it's done! Dad is happy.

\- Yeah…

\- But you, you look like you're going to a funeral…

\- I'm fine…

\- Don't give me that bro, what's going on?

\- Nothing…

\- Terrence…

\- I really can't hide anything from you… when I was dancing with Nelly, she admitted to me that she and dad were not intimate.

\- Ok, too much information!

\- I was stunned to hear that…. She's a good woman.

\- Remember the announcement before the news on televions that said: "It's 11 o'clock. Do you where your children are?"

\- Yes…

\- Well tonight the roles are reversed: :It's 11 o'clock. Children do you know where your parents are?"

\- Well, at least we're sure he didn't marry her because she's pregnant…

\- She told you that, just like that?

\- What do you mean?

\- She likes you, the new stepmummy

\- Let me remind you that she's married to our dad…

\- Eveything is fine on that side… I'm waiting…

\- It's Anthony…

\- Anthony? Your best friend you lost around the same time we lost mum?

\- Yes…

\- What made you think about him?

\- His widow, or rather his "merry widow"

His brother frowned.

\- Why don't you translate?

\- His very pregnant widow…

\- I'm still not following you…

\- From what I saw, she's going to give birth any time soon. Anthony has been dead for six months and we had just spent five months together on a special mission. Thus, he can't be the father…

\- Ah!

\- I don't give a damn about Candice Brown! But Anthony right before the demonstration, he discovered she was having fun elsewhere and the crash…

\- Whoa! Hold off your horses, buddy! You can't judge her guilty of the accident!

\- Why not? Said Terry with a defying tone.

\- Because pilots like you and Anthony, are chosen according to your exceptional mental abilities. You can't be weak like us normal people. You have nerves of steel, as I know of.

\- No more or less than race-car pilots. But nobody is Superman, Junior. Every man has his breaking point. We just hope that we never have the opportunity to test it. Anthony was crazy about his wife. Had he learned she was cheating on him just before having to do those aerobatics…

His sentence stopped and a long silence followed.

\- Did you talk to her? Asked Junior.

\- It was unavoidable, since she came to me…

\- And…

\- I clearly sent her to hell…

\- That doesn't sound like my brother at all.

\- I'm not the brother you know anymore.

\- None of us know who we are at the moment. We still haven't gotten our moment of clarity yet. We still very emotional and hypersensitive.

\- Since when are you a philosopher?

\- Don't ask...

As a matter of fact, Terry knew the answer to that question. He looked at his watch.

\- We're going to wake up early in the morning. Let's go to bed, said Junior

His cellphone started ringing… He looked at the display and he said:

\- Darn! It's my ex…

\- That doesn't sound like my brother.

Richard Junior looked at him with that fraternal complicity.

\- Touché.

\- Ok, I'm going to bed.

Before he fell asleep, he thought about his parents, he thought about Anthony…

 _"_ _Til' death us do part…"_

With his parents' example in front of his eyes, Terry had always thought, that all you needed is to find your soulmate. A week was enough to destroy his illusions. The soulmate didn't exist. And judging by Junior's upset mind, he must be thinking the same thing.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was back from the hotel Spa. She had had a horrible night. She didn't understand Anthony's friend attitude towards her. She had a good memory of him and she thought he was likeable when he came to see them and they had spend the day together. Her mind went back to that famous day…

 _Anthony and her had just got married. He had come back from a leave to see her and to take her with him to his new job in Japan. They were in their bedroom in Lakewood after another family dinner quite shaken._

 _\- Don't think about it anymore, said Anthony._

 _\- Dinner time in your family is trial on it's own!_

 _\- I know…_

 _\- Your cousin Eliza…_

 _\- Dreams of sleeping in my bed, so she hates you, she will never like you._

 _\- Thanks for the information._

 _\- I love you, Candy, don't ever forget it…_

 _\- I love you Anthony…_

 _\- Tomorrow, my best friend is coming to see me…_

 _\- Your best friend…_

 _\- Yes, the one who is with me on the pictures, I showed you…_

 _\- Yes, the tall dark and handsome…, she said joking._

 _\- Yes, the tall dark and handsome… you're probably going to fall in love with him!_

 _\- No, I already have my tall blond and handsome! I don't need anything else!_

 _\- I love you Candy!_

 _He took her lips and they made love before they fell asleep, satisfied of each other._

 _The next day, at the breakfast table…_

 _\- Anthony, said the great aunt Elroy, are you sure you want to go that far? Japan is so far away…_

 _\- It's for my work, grand mother…_

 _\- But you can work here… or even at Nellis in Nevada?_

 _\- Did you do research on American bases, grand mother? Asked Anthony smiling._

 _\- I don't want you to go so far away from me!_

 _\- Grand-mother, I have to grow up and live my life too…_

 _\- Your father was always gone on one of his ships…_

 _\- Looks like I'm more like my father than my mother…_

 _The great aunt turned to Candy._

 _\- You should've convinced him to stay here with his family_

 _\- Aunt Elroy, said Candy, I love Anthony and I stand by his decision…_

 _\- She' s just a gold digger! Said Eliza with disdain, she wants nothing better than to leave America for a foreign country!_

 _\- For your information Eliza, Candy comes from Australia, she has taken a plane already and her family is far from being poor… so, she's not a gold digger…_

 _\- Thank you honey, said Candy smiling, shall we go? Your friend is going to arrive soon…_

 _\- You're right, I don't want to make Terry wait… you're done?_

 _\- Yes…_

 _\- Let's go! Grand-mother, have a goo day. We're going to get Terry and we're going to spend the day with him…_

 _\- You are going to bring him here and introduce him to us too, right?_

 _\- Of course grand-mother, he said leaving with his wife._

 _The family stayed at the table and the great aunt Elroy was disappointed… Anthony was going to leave for Japan with his young wife._

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _Candy and Anthony went to the airport in Chicago with their car to go pick up Terry. The ride had seemed long to Anthony who was eager to see his best friend… They parked the car and they went to wait for their friend in the arrival section of the airport. Terry was coming from New York… A lot of people came out before Candy recognized the tall dark and handsome man she had seen in the pictures… Anthony had seen him too, he approached him to hug his friend warmly. The latter had a bag and a suitcase like everybody. He let go of his suitcase to hug his friend hard they were screaming and laughing, joking. They were talking at the same time and they burst out laughing. People around them were looking at them smiling and Candy was smiling too. She liked seeing her husband so happy… when the two friends were done hugging and laughing, Anthony finally remembered his wife… He turned to her and took her hand…_

 _\- Terry, let me introduce you to Candice, we call her Candy…_

 _Terry looked at her smiling and he euphoria of the moment, and to Candy's big surprise, he took her in his arms and hugged her, saying:_

 _\- Candy! It's a pleasure to finally meet you! The pictures don't do you justice, you're even more beautiful!_

 _Candy screamed and burst out laughing while Terry spun with her. When he put her down…_

 _\- I'm sorry I couldn't come to your wedding…_

 _\- It's ok, said Candy, you're here now…_

 _\- Let's go, said Anthony, let's take the elevator to go to the parking._

 _The two men continued talking and joking while they were walking and during the whole ride. Candy was sitting in the back so that the two men would sit in the front… they were trying to include her in their conversation when it was possible._

 _Candy had to go to the Pony Home, so they went with her. They had fun like crazy with the children… at dinner time they went to the manor to introduce Terry to Anthony's family. They greeted him very well and Eliza stuck to him like glue, which curiously got on Candy's nerve a little. But fortunately, Terry didn't seem like the kind to have a little fun, and not with Anthony's cousin… He didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize his friendship with Anthony… He was very likable and Anthony and him looked more like brothers and he was very nice to her… When came the time for him to leave, at the airport, they had looked at each other:_

 _\- It was a pleasure meeting you Candy…_

 _\- Well, you should get married too, said Anthony._

 _\- Well, I didn't have the luck like you to have met the perfect woman…_

 _\- It was a pleasure meeting you in person, Terrence…_

 _\- Terry, call me Terry, Mrs. Freckles…_

 _She burst out laughing. He had said that with so much tenderness… He hugged Candy and she felt like there was more affection than the first time… But it was probably just her imagination._

Candy came back to reality…Why was Terry so rude to her? She wouldn't rest until she talked to him. He lived in New York, she managed to get his address and she wrote him a letter. After all, if this man was treating her that way, she had the right to know why. She had to solved this enigma, even if it's just to sleep in peace. Terry had nothing personal against her, she didn't know him that well. So it had to be Anthony… Anthony might have in a way or another, ruin the friendship with the friend he adored? Candy didn't know how, but that's all it could be.

Anthony, must have, unwillingly, done a mistake, and unconscious blunder that had arrived to Terrence Grandchester's ears after he sent his condolences letter. If that was the case, Candy was not in a position to fix it, but she could try to apologize in her husband's name. Terry had told her there was a wedding… he got married? She regretted that his best friend Anthony couldn't be there… she was sad to learn that Terry was hostile against her, probably for something Anthony had done.

She knew Terrence lived in New York when he came to America, that's where his brother and his father lived. She had his address in her electronic agenda, because she had replied personally to all the condolences letters they had sent to her. She was sitting at the desk in the room and she started writing. When she was done…

\- Georgie?

\- Yes sweetie?

\- I have an errand to run…

\- Here in town? You want me to come with you?

\- No. I'll be fine, I'll manage. You take advantage of your time without your children, with your husband…

Georgie burst out laughing.

\- All right sweetie. Thanks.

Candy got out of the suite and she took a cab to go in person at the Grandchester's. They called a cab for her at the hotel reception, which didn't take long to get there. She asked the cab driver to wait and she got out of the car and went to the villa door and rang. A maid opened the door.

\- Yes?

\- I would like to see Mr. Grandchester…

\- Which one? Senior, Junior or Mister Terrence?

\- Mister Terrence.

\- He's not in…

\- What about Junior?

\- He's not in either.

\- Senior?

\- He's on his honeymoon.

So Terence wasn't the one who got married. She didn't know why, but that news rejoiced her…

\- All right. Can I leave a letter for Mister Terrence?

\- Of course…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile, the Grandchesters were at the airport with their father and his new bride who sere leaving on their honeymoon. They hugged each other.

\- Thank you my sons, said their father, I love you.

\- We love you too, dad, said Terry.

\- When I come back, I would like us to have a big conversation the three of us; Rick, you and I

\- All right, said Terry, we'll be waiting.

\- See you later, Terry, Rick…

\- Have a great trip, dad, said the brothers at the same time.

\- Goodbye children, said Nelly hugging them with love.

Terry still felt a lot of love coming from Nelly. He hugged her back, smiling.

\- Have fun! He said winking at Nelly.

The parents left and the two brothers went back home. When they arrived, the mad gave them an envelope and Junior took it.

\- A Candice Brown, left this letter for Mister Terrence.

That Candice Brown had some nerve! Since Terrence wasn't doing anything to take it, so, Junior took it.

\- Thank you Netta, said Junior.

\- Anthony's widow…

\- It's for you, said his brother giving him the letter.

\- She wrote me…

\- After your unexplainable rudeness, what's so surprising?

\- I thought you were on my side.

\- Always.

\- I have no explanation to give her. She knows she can't tell me stories, since I was with her husband before he died. Apparently, this woman has no scruples.

\- Yeah… appearances are against her, that's the truth, whispered Junior.

\- The appearance of her pregnancy that's real!

\- You should read the letter…

Terry took the letter and threw it in the garbage. But Rick picked it up and put it in the inside pocket of his blazer.

\- I'll keep it for now…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy, her sister and her brother in law had gone back home. The children were very happy to see them.

\- We missed you! Said Joey, the eldest.

\- Yes, said Axel, did you bring us presents?

\- Of course, said their mother…

\- Yay! Yelled the boys.

The children opened their presents and they were all happy.

\- When are you going to have your baby, aunty Candy? Asked Joey

\- In a few weeks, in about three weeks, said Candy.

\- Are you going to have a boy?

\- No, I might have a girl, said Candy.

\- We would rather have a little boy cousin.

Lowell smiled.

\- God is the one who decides, he told his son.

\- And God didn't want any girls in our house, said Joey.

\- Heu… I'm not so sure, said Georgie.

Candy looked at her. Lowell looked at her.

\- Did I hear you right my darling? He asked with a soft loving voice.

\- Yes…

\- That's wonderful! He said taking her in his arms to spin with her.

Georgie screamed laughing.

\- What's going on? Asked Joey stunned.

\- I think you're going to have a new little brother or sister, said Candy smiling.

Georgie approached Candy to hug her warmly. It was like her sister pregnancy had chased away the cloud of sadness in her life. She made the decision at that moment to stay in New York with her sister. She would need to be near her to cheer her up.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The Grandchesters had ordered a pizza for a guys' night. While going to the kitchen to get some drinks, Terry saw that Rick had pinned the letter on the fridge with a magnet. He almost forgot why he was in the kitchen. He took two sodas cans and closed the fridge slamming the door so hard that everything came down. He wanted to leave everything on the floor, but it showed him how childish his behaviour was. How could a grown man, well built, who had seen everything, lived everything, let the action of a flaky unfaithful woman guide his emotions? He put the soda on the counter. Then with measured gestures, he picked up the magnet and put it back on the fridge and he opened his mail.  
Fortunately, she had limited her prose to one page.

 _ **Dear Terry,**_

Maybe I should write "Major Grandchester", but the title didn't come under my hand. Anthony had always called you Terry and that's how I've known you for all those years.

My husband admired you a lot.

Ever since Saturday night, I thought a lot about the way you treated me. I can't find any other motive aside from Anthony doing something wrong to you.

If he offended you in anyway, I can assure you that it was not voluntary on his part. I'm sure he didn't even realise, otherwise he would've been very unhappy and would've told me about it.

Anthony is now gone. He can't make up for it, or beg your pardon. I would like to do both. I would've done it if I knew what it was.

Anthony loved you like a brother, and I'm very sorry to think that you're that angry with him. What did he do that was so unforgivable to erase all those years of friendship? That beautiful and deep friendship you expressed in your letters?  
I wish with all my heart that your anger would calm down enough so you could explain to me what happened. I live in New York. I enclose my phone number and my cellphone number and I'm waiting for your call.  
I supposed you're only here on a short permission and you're going to go back to Leeuvarden soon, that's why I allowed myself to drop the letter at your parents'.

Maybe it's human from my part to hope that life is perfect. But I found out, a long time ago that it takes us on roads we never expected to travel on.

Where ever our roads take up, Terry, I sincerely hope you the best. Anthony's carreer in the Air Force wouldn't have given him the same joy if you hadn't been there with him from the start.

Fly high and looked at your wings.

Candy.

Terry looked at the phone number at the bottom of the letter and remained in shock. If he expected anything, it was attempt to justify herself about her adultery or pleading some extenuating circumstances…

That woman didn't even mention her own guilt! She wasn't feeling anything to repent for. Was she always that immoral? Anthony had married her barely out of high school. She was taken from her parents house to find herself between four wall in different foreign countries, being bored for weeks and months at the time, waiting for her husband to come back from missions…

Terry closed his eyes, Candice Brown was a very beautiful woman. As stunning today as she was all those years ago. It's not surprising if loneliness made her vulnerable to men's attention?

In the army, long separation didn't help loneliness in marriages. Terry remembered his father's word when he chose that career: _"_ _It's great to be a flight pilot, but you have to thing about the other side of the medal. There's a price to pay, Air Force and family don't work well together."_

Back then, Terry took the warning lightly. But in fact, he never got married and he had observed a lot of divorces around him. Anthony's marital problems just perfectly illustrated what his father was saying.

Anthony never said anything, but evidently, that's why he barely talked about his private life?

\- The pizza is getting cold…

Terry turned around to look at his brother who seem to have suddenly materialized in the kitchen.

\- I thought you were finally reading the letter. What did she say?

He gave him the letter.

\- Read it and you'll see. I didn't make a mistake about her. It's worse than I thought.

On that note, he took the cans and went to the living room. Rick had put the chess board on the table. His brother was eager to play to beat him. Terry was not like him, he beat his father every time they played but that evening, he felt like defying his younger brother.

To his biggest annoyance, Rick came back with the damn letter in his hand. Terry cut to the chase.

\- Are we playing or not?

But Rick was still standing.

\- If Candice Brown is as guilty as you think, she has to have guts to write you a letter like that, after the way you rejected her.

Rick was sounding like their mother, when there was an impossible problem they had to solve, the latter always went with logic to find a solution.

Terry mumbled.

\- Stop thinking about it. That woman doesn't know good from bad, period.

\- You don't want to ask her?

His brother was the only person in the world who had the joy of bugging him and getting away with it.

\- Stop annoying me Rick, we're not kids anymore

\- Exactly! Kids judge pretty fast without thinking about the consequences or having all the cards on the table.

\- But she's eight months pregnant, bloody hell!

\- That's the visible part. Inside, there's a woman suffering deeply from your rejection, otherwise, she wouldn't have confront you with that letter. Maybe she needs to tell you things she wasn't able to write… I've never seen you dwell on someone else's suffering like that.

Terry was getting on his nerves.

\- Anthony's widow is happy with a guy who fathered her baby! That's all I need to know, Anthony was my friend.

\- You mean your friendship didn't include the woman he loved?

\- I've never known her… I've met her only once before that…

\- You knew her threw her husband's eyes. She knows you the same way. On a lot of points, it's even more intimate…  
Rick took the letter again and put it on the table.

\- If Candice Brown needs to confide in someone, it seems normal to me that it would turn to you, Terry. Give her half of another chance.

Terry crossed his arms on his chest.

\- What about that chess game? Is it for today or tomorrow?

Rick sat on his chair.

\- Ready to get your beating?

\- Your success on the racetrack is making you arrogant.

\- Your combat mission made you inhuman.

Terry didn't expect his reply. Not from her brother at least. He looked at the floor and he wondered if those comments were true.

\- It's your turn. The ball is in your camp.

According to Rick's tone, he wasn't talking about the chess game.

An hour later, Terry still couldn't concentrate on the game, they looked at each other and they decided to stop there. Rick was the first one to get up from his seat.

\- Good night buddy.

Terry looked at him go and his eyes saw the letter. Without touching the chess game, he reached out with his arm and unfolded it to read it again.

The text which had stunned him at first, was poking a suffocating rage the second time around.

In what kind of perverted mind, that woman had managed to put the fault on her late husband? With her unfaithfulness big as a house, how dare she suggest that Anthony was the cause of his disgust she inspired him? Who did she hoped to fool?

Feeling sick, Terry turned off the lamp and went to his bedroom, the letter in his fist, which was now just a crumpled ball, which he threw in the garbage.

He was taking his clothes off.

 _"…_ _it seems normal to me that it would turn to you, Terry…"_

What would Anthony had done in his place? If he had met his hypothetical widow, pregnant with a baby who couldn't possibly be his?

Anthony wouldn't have ran away.

He would've looked for an explanation, and risk the confrontation.

Grinding his teeth, Terry lean towards the garbage. Then slowly he smoothed the letter where the phone number was.


	3. Chapter 3

_**My Best friend's wife**_

 _ **Chapter 3  
"The confrontation"**_

During her pregnancy, Candy didn't have any particular cravings, but she especially liked peanut butter and banana sandwich. A weird mixture, but it was also Elvis Presley's favourite sandwich! Candy would have one every night before she goes to bed.

She was putting back the peanut butter jar in the cupboard with the pack of sliced bread when the phone rang. She didn't pay attention. After 9 pm, it was probably a call for Lowell, who was in the living room with Georgie and the children in front of the television.

A few seconds later, her brother in law appeared at the kitchen door. He has a sad expression on his face.

\- What's wrong? She asked worried.

\- Terrence Grandchester.

Georgie's heart jumped in her chest.

\- Isn't that good news? I didn't dare to hope that he would call me back.

\- His voice doesn't sound very nice and he hurt you a lot Candy. You really want to talk to him?

\- Yes. The faster we clear up this incident the faster I'm going to forget about it…I'm going to take the phone here; she said putting her hand on the cordless phone that was in the kitchen.

\- I'll go back in the living room to hang up; he said getting out of the kitchen.

He was still hesitating; his instincts wanted him to still protect her.

\- It's going to be fine Lowell, assured Candy.

\- I don't want this guy to upset you again he might provoke an early labour.

She smiled.

\- It's going to be fine. I'm a strong woman; otherwise I would've given birth in the middle of the dance floor on Saturday night. Don't worry… whatever he says now, will not have the same effect? I'm immune…

\- All right, since I have to believe you… cry for help if you need to…

Candy nodded with her head while pressing the "talk" button.

\- Good evening Terry. Thanks for calling me back.

\- You should thank my brother.

She winced while her interlocutor continued:

\- It's late; I'm not going to take long… If you really want to have a conversation, it's better if it happens face to face.

His icy tone was so far from the tone he used on the letter he had sent her, six months ago! You'd think it was a totally different man. Those last years, the rare times she had answered the phone when he called Anthony, Terrence Grandchester was always very polite and very friendly, yet a little reserved.

\- I'm happy you agreed to meet with me, she said leaning against the counter.

\- Where?

Giving the circumstances, she was sure he would rather meet on a neutral ground; she didn't want to implicate her family either.

\- I live in New York at my sister's at the moment, there's a little French café on Broadway.

\- "Chez Félix" I know the place.

\- I could go there on Tuesday or Friday. Well, if you're still on a leave.

Those were the days Georgie didn't work, she could borrow her car. Friday, she had an appointment with her OB GYN, but she could reschedule if need be.

\- Tuesday, he replied without hesitation, 10 AM?

Apparently he was in a rush to get it over with this incident too.

\- I'll be there, she agreed, and thank you again for calling me.

\- Don't get any ideas; I'm doing it for Anthony.

On those words, he hung up.

For Anthony? In other words, it wasn't Anthony's fault. Stunned, Candy put back the phone on its base, and took a bite of her sandwich. What kind of reproach Terrence Grandchester could have against her?

Georgie arrived, anxious with her eyes. Candy answered her mute question.

\- The latest news? I'm the one who did the irreparable. Not Anthony. We have a meeting Tuesday at "Chez Félix" and he's going to let me have it at 10 AM, just like that!

\- He didn't give you any hint?

\- Not even a shadow.

She had a little of derision.

\- It's making me think about that Nana Gerald story, remember?

\- Yes, I remember her English teacher failed her by revenge, she was convinced that she had told the assistant principle that she was smoking!

\- Yes and she had to redo the exam, without ever knowing what she had against her. She learned it 10 years later, when she met her famous English teacher in the street.

\- This is the mid-20th century; women teachers were not supposed to be smoking and the students were muzzled.

\- On that matter, it's good that they have rights now… Nana never got over the fact that she was accused and punished for something she hadn't done.

\- At least with Terrence Grandchester, said Georgie, you won't wait 10 years to know what's going on.

\- No, but I have the weird impression that I'm condemned in advance. Whatever I say.

\- That's absurd, Candy. It could only be a misunderstanding: you must be able to clear things up easily. And if that man sticks to his position, and then he's an imbecile! You'll have nothing to regret!

Candy finished her sandwich and shook her head.

\- It's still intriguing, she whispered, he and Anthony were so close… I'm wondering what my husband told him about me.

Georgie shook her head.

\- Anthony adored you, come on! He would never have said anything bad about you to anybody.

Candy washed her glass meticulously.

\- Love doesn't present us from having faults. And mine are screaming. Before his death, they had just spent five months together, exchanging confidences. Terrence must have had his fair share of complaints than you can imagine.

\- What would your husband be complaining about? You tell me!

\- Of everything… my crying because we didn't conceive after three years of marriage and I wanted to run to the Pony Home to adopt a child… I recognize my selfish part: if I had had children, my lonely moments would've been less long…

She put the glass in the draining rack.

\- But he wanted a child that was biologically his… he probably told all that to Terry…

\- The more reason, he should've admire you for waiting all these years and for taking all the treatment, the egg collection and all the implantations, just so your hubby get his genes.

\- They're pilots, Georgie; wife who puts them under pressure is just as dangerous as bad mechanic… Terrence can be upset with me since it's too late for Anthony to enjoy the joy of paternity…

\- Come on! What happens in a couple's life is their business!

\- You go tell that to those battlefield comrades who depend on each other knowing they could not come back every time they left on a mission. Terrence must think I'm the most selfish wife.

\- That man has no right to judge you!

\- I'm afraid Anthony gave him that right. They had a private fraternity. All the pilot wives know that.

Georgie looked at her stunned.

\- Anthony was keeping you apart?

\- Not on purpose, but by habit. He would close the door when they talked on the phone. After than he would make me the summary of whatever he wanted…

\- You never told me that…

\- Because there was nothing abnormal, Georgie. It's the law when you're married to a pilot. We were accompanied luggage; they share a lot more among them then when their spouses.

\- Well, if Terrence is holding a grudge because of some confidence his husband told him, that "hero" doesn't deserve his reputation! Said Georgie hugging her.

A little laugh invisible laugh was felt between them, like it wanted to clap their hand. They separated and burst out laughing. Candy put her hand on her belly.

\- We've come a long way, baby…

Then, the two sisters joined their family in the living room.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Chez Félix" was a French café with a good reputation in New York. Terrence arrived around 9:30 under a milky sky announcing some snow. He gave his name to the hostess who asked him to wait for her to get him a table. Since Candice Brown wanted so much to hear exactly what he thought about her, he was going to satisfy her curiosity. The verdict is going to take him 1 minute. After that he was going to pay his bill and let her eat her breakfast at her ease. Unless, of course she gives up at the last minute and don't show up… or the one who answered the phone could have decided to come with her. It would be only better. Terrence would have the double satisfaction to let both parties involved in the betrayal have it… "To Anthony's memory" like she said!

When his name was called, he followed the waiter to a table that had just become free, by the window, that way he will be able to see her come in. Meanwhile, he ordered a cup of tea and he opened the New York Times newspaper that he had bought to make time pass. Without paying attention to the conversations around him, his ears were yet distracted by a group of men commenting about a "knockout" that was approaching. Thinking it was a waitress, Terry had a look, mechanically. It then seemed that all the men in his field of vision were all looking at the dream creature with blond curly hair that was approaching him. The apparition took him by surprised, so he had his guard down. Candice Brown had come alone. She was wearing a red wool coat; a very elegant three quarter wide and flexible, a belt was tied at the waist showing her voluptuous curves, on a jersey dress with turtle neck, dark red, whose skirt was long pass her knees. That woman was definitely looked wickedly beautiful. She was drop dead gorgeous!

Feeling the adrenaline in his body, Terry stood up.

\- Sorry for being late, she said with a light voice, out of breath sitting on the chair he had pulled up for her.

\- Thank you…

\- I'm the one who is in advance, he replied.

The scent of wild fruits shampoo of her hair, took him by surprise, achieving to throw his senses off balance. Stunned by his uncontrollable physiological reactions, Terry turned around, under the pretext to call the waiter before he sat back down. But as soon as he sat down, he was confronted by another unexpected; the incredible limpidity of her emerald gaze which was looking at him straight in the eyes. No dodging the issue, no guilt in that gaze… the imperceptible curve of her lips were expressing some kind of indulging sadness, like he was the one who did something wrong!

The waiter arrived just in time to create a diversion. Without looking at the menu, Terry just asked for a refill for his cup of tea, while Candy ordered a glass of orange juice with a ham sandwich. After that, she crossed her fingers on the edge of the table. He noticed that she wasn't wearing her wedding band.

\- Well, Terry… Now that you let me know that Anthony wasn't concerned, let's do this! She said without preliminaries. Since I'm the one who inspires you so much aversion, I suppose that the feeling is anchored in you for a long time. I'm ready to take all the blames. That way, in the future, if our paths cross again, l'll know why you'll be ignoring me.

To ignore Anthony's widow would be simply impossible. She was bringing too many memories. She had done something too grave, too heavy of consequences…

And she was too desirable…

\- I was hoping to avoid the confrontation, he said.

She looked at him surprised?

\- If that's the case, you wouldn't' have been that rude to me to start with. Now that we're alone, or relatively, unload the weigh from you. I can take it. Terry, I have wingspan for it… no pun intended.

The frankness seemed to be a constructive trait of her character. Too bad that faithfulness didn't have it's place too! Terry looked down on the fruit of her betrayal.

\- Did your husband know you were pregnant?

The curve on her lips became more accentuated.

\- Oh! My pregnancy is was disgusting you like that? What was it that hurt you Terry? Did you feel excluded because Anthony didn't share the news with you?

He was stunned.

\- What are you insinuating?

\- Don't pretend that my husband didn't tell you all of his intimate secrets, please…

That woman was talking nonsense with a disarming tranquility.

\- I'm afraid you're wrong about our relationship.

\- No need to deny it Terry. That's how it's been since the beginning of our marriage. When you were both based with thousands of miles separating you. Anthony would go out of our bed in the middle of the night, because of the time change to talk to you. You've always been his hero, he spiritual guide, weren't you?

His guide, his hero? He getting more and more flabbergasted.

This conversation was taking a crazy turn. What was she talking about? She continued talking.

\- Anthony would compare you to a horse and a cart. The most powerful, the most solid, the one who keeps the balance with the others and stop them from getting nervous or going crazy, when they would run around the circus.

\- You haven't answered my question, he interrupted her, did Anthony know you were pregnant?

She put her elbows on the table looking at him ironically…

\- You want my conjugal life chapter by chapter?

Terry felt sweat coming down his forehead leaking down his spine.

\- Why not?

\- Anthony had the time to learn I was pregnant before taking off on that damn defective plane. I don't doubt that if he had survived, you would've been the first one he would've told at the end of his demonstration.

An indescribable glimpse passed through his eyes.

\- You're putting your repressed anger on the wrong person Terry. You know better than me that he had just came back from a long mission, nothing was forcing Anthony to fly that day. But our big guy was unable to resist an opportunity to show his talent.

Her voice was trembling, but her eyes were dry.

\- When you see him again in the other world, you can lay it on him, go all the way, you have my permission. But I'm warning you, you won't be the only one to ask him for questions!

Before he understood what was going on, she ejected herself from her seat and quickly walked across the room without a look back. Terry threw a bank note on the table and ran after her. For a woman almost due to give birth, she was pretty fast. He only caught up with her at the exit door and she was still going fast, the wind was blowing with some snow in her hair.

\- Candy, stop for a moment please!

She turned around, he showed a gloomy face.

\- I thought I could take this confrontation, she said, but I overestimated my endurance.

The gust was blowing, hitting her coat completing the haughtier image she was giving with her fur collar up on her cheek. She seemed to be defying him, daring him to criticize her scandalous behaviour. Terry was boiling.

\- As a matter of fact, I'm wondering how you got the guts to approach me when we both know that Anthony is not the father of the baby you're carrying. If you were the one who told him the news before he took off, so you're going to have to answer to him in the other world!

Zipping up his jacket, he turned around and walked away towards the wind, in a rush to run away from that hell. He hadn't done three steps, when a hand held him back on his sleeve. When he gave her the look above his shoulder, Candice Brown's face was in tears.

\- Terry… that's what you're accusing me of?... I never would've thought… It's a terrible misunderstanding… I thought Anthony told you everything… My God I was stupid…

What was she going to make up again? Terry was champ at the bit. He wanted to tell her off one last time for vanity, and then he would go…

\- … I should've thought that it would've been difficult for him to talk about it, especially to you whom he admired so much… Admitting a little imperfection he considered as a fault in his virility… We had to do in-vitro fertilization. Anthony had left his sperm at the lab so that the trials would continue during his absence…

Terry was petrified. In-vitro?

\- When this one seemed to be working, since I was afraid of false hopes again, I waited to be absolutely sure before I told him. The doctor had confirmed it to me in the morning that I was really pregnant, the same morning Anthony was getting ready for his demonstration in Italy. He was supposed to join me in England the next day, but I was so impatient to tell him the news, that I called him immediately…

Terry was numb, his body was shaking.

\- And guess what was the first thing he said when he finally stopped screaming of joy? He told me: "If it's a boy, we're going to call him Terry." It didn't surprise me at all, of course… You know the rest.

Tortured, Terry couldn't even breathe anymore. He felt a straightjacket squeezing his lungs.

\- I'm… so sorry, he articulated with difficulty.

Candy stretched up to kiss him on the cheek on the angle of his jaw. The warmth of her lips entered his veins, to the point to make the ice that was starting to paralyse his heart, melt.

\- I understand why Anthony loved you so much, Terry. Thank you for keeping a fierce loyalty… even if I have to admit, my nerves wouldn't have resist it if the whole squadron had treated me the same way…

She wiped her tears with a little laugh.

\- Candy… I am so sorry… if you only knew how much…

His tortured voice sound wasn't reflecting the hundredth of his pain. The joy to know that Anthony had learn he was going to be a father undermine at the base. Terry would never forgive himself his horrible conduct toward the mother and the child.

\- Everything is fine now, she assured him, and now the mystery is cleared.

He closed his eyes, He didn't deserve such generosity. Crisping his eyelids, trying to get rid of his shame, Terry was hearing himself telling his brother: "That woman has no scruples". Didn't Richard tell him not to rely on appearance? The way he condemned without a trial his best friend's widow! He had a grunt and he opened his eyes, Candy was smiling, attracting the attention on her mouth. He forced himself to look away.

\- Thanks to you, she said, I'm going to make a little explanatory note on the announcement something like: "Baby thanks modern medical technology which allowed daddy to be in the oven and at the mill at the same time…"I hope they'll be able to decipher it!

She finally managed to have him smile a little.

\- They 're not aces for nothing, he whispered

She smiled to him.

\- I'm sorry; I have to go back before the weather gets worse with his falling snow.

\- Where's your car?

She pointed her finger on the other side of the street.

\- I'll go get it. Give me your keys.

\- Terry, you don't have to, I'm perfectly capable …

\- Go take shelter at the restaurant entrance and don't argue, please.

\- Yes, sirree! She said smiling

Candy was so relieved for clearing this misunderstanding and Terry was feeling really guilty. He wanted to make up for it. As soon as he got there with the car, he quickly got out to get the door on the passenger's side.

\- What are you doing?

\- I'm taking you back of course. There is no way I'm going to let you drive by this weather.

\- But, how are you going to go back home?

\- I'll take a taxi, get in.

He was holding the door while she folded her legs inside. Even very pregnant, she managed to make the move with grace. He thought she was perfect… His best friend's wife. He was observing her furtively. There were not a lot of women Terry considered as real beauties in the classical term of the word. He looked at her nose and her freckles. Some people didn't think it was a sign of beauty but he thought it was ridiculous to disqualify the beauty of a woman because of a gift from the sun… He remembered the first and only time he has seen her with her husband, he had nicknamed her Mrs. Freckles… In fact he hadn't stopped thinking about her after that and he never went back to see Anthony again, so he wouldn't see his wife again…

\- When is the baby due? He asked.

\- Three or four weeks.

She showed him the way and they finally arrived at Georgie's. Before they got out he said:

\- Candy… I can't leave you without renew my apologies. Not word is strong enough to express what I'm feeling. Nothing can justify my horrible behaviour towards you. But to be totally frank, I had seen you by the elevator with your friend and you seemed intimate. I assumed he was the father of your baby. So when you approached me both of you on the dance floor, I'm afraid I blow a fuse…

She looked at him with a beautiful smile.

\- You don't need to apologize Terry. I'm sure in you place Anthony would've reacted the same way with less elegance. He would've knocked my brother in law out, without any explanations.

 _"_ _Her brother in law? One of Anthony's cousin?"_

Uneasy, Terry was moving on his seat.

\- But still…

\- Hush, she interrupted him, with an amuse tone. You deserve congratulations from the jury for your self-control.

\- My brother Rick would tell you that I was ready to provoke the same kind of damages.

She had a little laugh, just as seductive as everything coming from her.

\- It's an honest mistake, Terry. Anthony would've appreciated to see how fierce you were defending him.

They were interrupted by a hand hitting on the car window on the driver's side, Terry pressed the button to lower the window.

\- Oh! Said the woman startled with surprise.

She looked a lot like the passenger sitting by his side, who reassured her warmly.

\- I'm fine Georgie! Major Grandchester didn't want me to take the road with the snow, that's all. Terry, let me introduce you to my sister, Georgie Gray…

\- You really like colours in your family, Candice Brown, Georgie Gray…

\- As a matter of fact, said Georgie smiling

They all burst out laughing.

\- I'm going to call a taxi, said Terry taking his phone out.

Candy got out of the car and Terry too, to help her walk to the house after he called his taxi. They walked all three towards the house.

\- Thank you for driving me home, Terry. I really appreciate it, more than you think…

\- I'm also grateful to you, said Georgie, with this snow, I was afraid for the baby to be caught in the storm…

\- Candy, I…, started Terry.

A car honk interrupted him.

\- You taxi is here, the station is not far, said Georgie looking outside and your driver seems in a rush, you better get going.

He had too much to say and he didn't have the time. He had to go.

\- All right. Good bye ladies of colours! He said smiling.

\- I like your sense of humour! You like nicknaming people, you called me Mrs. Freckles back in the days…

He smiled and got out of the house. Terry got in the taxi and he left.


	4. Chapter 4

_**My Best Friend's Wife**_

 _ **Chapter 4  
"The invitation"**_

Candy looked out the window and she saw the taxi driving away with Terry under the falling snow. The departure left her with a weird impression of emptiness.

\- I supposed you've made up? Asked Georgie's voice interrupting Candy's thoughts. You want to talk about it of you want me to let you think about it all alone?

Georgie knew her better than anybody else, but Candy was incapable of answering for the moment. She couldn't put her ideas in order with everything she was feeling at the moment.

\- Why don't you take your coat off, sweetie, said her sister.

\- All right…

\- By the way, you never told me that Terry was handsome as a god! He must be even better looking in uniform!

\- The uniform gives presence to anyone.

\- In any case, Terrence Grandchester doesn't need it to have an effect. But don't repeat it to Lowell.

\- Don't worry… when I met him at the beginning of my marriage with Anthony, I kept my thoughts to myself.

\- You were right! That major represents a permanent complex for every husbands!

\- Back then, he was a captain for the new comers and I think they were forced him to go to the gym because of him…

\- Anthony too?

Candy looked at her. Georgie smiled.

\- What happened this morning?

\- An incredible story, I'm telling you!

\- What was the misunderstanding about? Out with it!

\- The short version: he thought I was pregnant with Lowell's baby…

\- What?

\- If you want the whole version, I have to go lie down, because I'm tired…

\- Oh sweetie, I'm sorry, said her sister, I forget the essential…

She went to the living room to arranger the pillows on the couch to allow her little sister to lie down. Candy lay down with a sigh of ease.

\- Fortunately, I'm going to give birth soon, You'll need the place for your baby…

\- There is no rush, I don't have morning sickness yet…

\- You lucky girl!

\- Don't change the subject. So?

Her sister sat down in her husband's favourite armchair, to listen to her.

\- Well can you believe that he thought I was pregnant by Lowell, like I said earlier. But as soon as he realised his mistake, he didn't know where to put himself!

\- After the way he treated you, I wouldn't have wanted to be in his place… you didn't tell me how it happened.

Candy told her about the scene and her sister couldn't believe her ears.

\- He made you a scene because he thought you cheated on your husband?

\- No, it's worse than that, he thought my unfaithfulness caused the accident. He imagine that when Anthony learned I was pregnant by another man, he was so devastated that … his plane crashed.

\- Oh my God! How awful!

\- You can say that again.

\- And you were wondering why he was so hostile with you…

\- Meanwhile he was living a nightmare of his own, Anthony was his best friend…

\- Apparently, he hadn't told him everything…

\- I was convinced they told each other everything…

\- Well, in any case, you both have an overactive imagination! You were on the same wavelength!

Candy felt funny hearing those words from her sister… On the same wavelength?

\- In any case, if he hadn't agreed to see me this morning, he would've gone back with the thought that I committed that crime… And I never would've known about it…

\- There is a reason for everything , sweetie. God wanted you to know the truth…

\- Can you imagine that, I could've met any other member of his squadron with my big belly and they would've thought the same thing.

\- I'm sure he's going to set the record straight now.

\- When Anthony died, they all called, but I was feeling so bad that I was incapable of talking… I left mom or dad answer in my place and explain to them…

\- That's normal Candy. They could understand what you were feeling.

\- Yes, I should've called Terry earlier and we wouldn't have had all this mix up…

\- Well, I say, there's a reason for everything…you needed this misunderstanding so you could get in touch with each other again… he didn't come to Anthony's funeral, I wonder why.

\- Me too, he talked about an impediment, without any explanation… His taxi arrived so fast; I wish I could've talked to him longer.

\- He didn't seem in a rush to leave either, added Georgie

\- His leave must be almost over soon, that's why he agreed to see me today.

\- You were right to hand deliver his letter to his home, then.

\- He didn't hide the fact that without his brother's intervention, he wouldn't have budged.

\- Maybe you should call him to thank you, suggested Georgie.

\- Who? His brother? Asked Candy.

\- Why not? If he played a part the rehabilitation of your honor, he will certainly be touched that you 'd express your gratitude.

\- Yes…I have the number in my purse.

Georgie took her sister's purse and stood up.

\- Let's go in the kitchen. This baby is making me starving… I'm going to eat something while you call him.

\- I was always hungry too in the beginning, said Candy.

\- If you get along good with the brother, try to find out if Terry is staying for a few more days. We could invite them for dinner.

\- You think it would be a good idea?

\- Well it will allow Lowell to see another side of Anthony's best friend who behaved like a lout.

\- I don't think I've ever seen your husband that furious…

\- Me neither… he wanted to the banquet to break his jaw, risking to end up on the floor himself… That would have been a pretty fight…

\- Fortunatley that night didn't end in a brawl…

\- No, but giving the atmosphere, I waited the next day to announce my pregnancy.

\- Oh Georgie, I'm sorry sweetie, I ruined your moment…

\- Don't worry about that, honey, said Georgie taking the cordless phone to give it to her, you invite them with their spouses or girlfriends if they have one.

\- I didn't see any rings on his finger, but from now on I will not be assuming anything anymore…

\- You were looking a this hands?

\- To see if he had a wedding band…

\- Because…?

\- Curiosity Georgie! What are you imagining?

\- Me? Nothing at all! He's your husband's friend.

\- That I've seen only once before all this…

\- Ah! You wanted to see him more often?

\- To admire him from afar, but it's just as good that I didn't see him again, my mind could've wondered…

\- What are you talking about? Asked Georgie who was making a beautiful ham and cheese. sandwich for herself.

 _Candy's thoughts went back to that famous day, Terry had come to visit them. After having fun during the whole day, there it was dinner time at the manor with a few guests. There was even a little party improvised by Anthony's cousins who were with their girlfriends and everybody started dancing. Candy of course dance with Terry too, but she never felt like that with another man than Anthony . Terry was so nice, so polite with her and sometimes she had the impression that his eyes were saying something else, that he wasn't saying everything ha had in mind, he was restraining himself because she was his best friend's wife. She was grateful to him for that… but while she was going to the washroom, she met Eliza in the hallway…_

- _Are you done flirting with Anthony's best friend?_

 _\- Eliza, you're talking nonsense…_

 _\- Really? Tell me you're not attracted to him!_

 _\- Don't generalise your case Eliza! I'm happily married…_

 _\- You already stole Anthony away from me, you won't steal Terry away from me…_

 _\- You really take your desires for reality, Eliza…_

 _\- I warned you! Said Eliza leaving angry._

 _When she came back from the washroom, she found Eliza stuck to Terry while dancing and she felt a twinge in her heart…_

 _Candy came back to reality._

\- You were jealous of Eliza?

\- I can say it to you, yes but I'm not proud of it! I was married…!

\- I think Terry is very handsome and I'm married, said Georgie , you didn't do anything wrong.

\- I asked God for forgiveness…

\- So your conscious is calm…. Now you're free and if he doesn't have a girlfriend…

\- Georgie, stop it! I don't have the mind to think about that! I'm going to call his brother!

Candy looked for the phone number in her purse and she dialed the number on the phone… Rick was probably at his office.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Rick was at the company's office looking at some numbers in the accounting, he wasn't thinking about the phone. The assistant contacted him to say:

\- It's for you sir…

\- Thank you, he said without raising his head,I'll take it.

Who could be calling him? His friends usually called him on his cell phone. He hoped it was his ex-girlfriend who was tricking him.

\- Rick speaking.

\- Hello, I'm happy I was able to get you on the phone,said a woman's voice.

To his big surprise, it wasn't his girlfriend's, it was Candice Brown.

Rick looked at his watch, 12:30, Terry had to meet her at 10 am. If he hadn't made it at "Chez Felix" yet, his brother must be stuck somewhere in the snow somewhere without his cellphone.

\- Hello, Mrs. Brown, what can I do for you?

\- Excuse me for bothering you while you're working, I'll be quick. I wanted to thank you for what you said to our brother. He admitted to me that without your insistence, our meeting would never have had happened.

\- My contribution was the most modest one.

\- That's not what he told me, protested Candy warmly, thanks to you, we were able to clarify a very serious misunderstanding. You can't imagine how vital it was for me. I'm eternally grateful to you.

He sat back on his chair, revolving.

\- I'm happy that your disagreement found a satisfying issue.

He couldn't see what issue it was, but he was sincere. Rick had never seen his brother show so much hostility and intransigence. If Candy Brown suffered for that misunderstanding in question, Terry had suffered too.

\- I have a favour to asked of you.

\- Go ahead and try, he answered intrigued.

\- If you're free, I would like to have you for dinner both of you, this week or next week… Well if Terry's leave last until there.

So she didn't know that he had retired from the army?

\- That's very nice of you .

\- I hope it means you're accepting? This morning, we didn't have the chance to talk longer. When the storm started, Terry insisted to take me back home in my car, but his cab arrived very fast and we had to separate really fast.

So Terry drove her home? Touched by a spirit of mercy?

\- The best thing would be that I tell him to call you back as soon as I see him, don't you think so?

\- Yes, that's perfect. Oh by the way… the invitation is for your spouses or girlfriends too.

Rick opened his eyes wide. How did she know so little about his brother after their meeting?

\- I will transmit that to him, he said.

\- Thank you. Ok, I'm going to let you work. See you soon, I hope. My stomach is crying hunger.

\- Like they say in French; bon appetit!

\- Merci.

Rick hung up, puzzled. The object of the call arrived a few moments later, the arms packed with take away food, which meant a radical chance.

\- I thought you were going out for breakfast

\- We couldn't eat. I'm starving.

Candy too was going to eat after their phone call. Terry put the food on the desk and he started eating like he was dying. Nothing less than four double cheeseburgers, two chicken baskets, two big portions of fries and two cheese cakes… Incredible, especially since he hadn't show any appetite since his arrival.

Seeing his brother in such a great shape, Rick took his time to tell him the news. He looked at his brother devouring half of his food in silence. When his brother finally looked up, it met his.

\- What? What's wrong?

\- I was going to ask you, answered Rick eating a fry. But , by all means, finish your meal. Take my cake too, if you're still starving.

\- Really? You're not hungry?

\- Less than you, apparently...

Terry attacked the second cake with appetite. Rick's lips had a big smile.

\- How was the weather when you were on your date?

\- It wasn't a date. It was snowing hard, in fact, 10 centimeters in 15 minutes and everything melted at the first ray of sun.

The cake had disappeared in three bites.

\- That's funny… I heard the storm was so awful that a certain pregnant woman had to be driven home.

His brother was startled and looked up stunned.

\- You talked to Candy?

The impression was confirming itself, a radical transformation had occurred since he had left.

\- It's "Candy" now? It's not Anthony's widow anymore?

\- Rick!

\- I just had her on the phone.

\- Is she all right?

\- She seemed so, why?

\- With what I put her through since Saturday, I'm afraid she might give birth prematurely because of me. I would never forgive myself if I'm responsible for that.

Rick was looking at his reaction with attention when he said:

\- We're invited for dinner.

\- When?

\- When you want to, I told her you'd call her back.

Terry was unfolding the wrinkled paper on which Candy Brown's phone number was on.

Rick told him:

\- She said that we were invited with our sweethearts. Choose one night next week, it will give us time to hit on a couple of girls to bring there.

On those funny words, he left the room.

Five minutes later, Terry joined him in the conference room, Rick was having a cup of coffee.

\- Now what?

\- Her line is busy.

\- Don't start jumping to conclusions.

\- What are you insinuating?

\- Just what I said. Her baby will be born when mother nature will decide. So, who's the father?

\- Anthony.

Without having the key to the mystery, Rick had to admit that the news made him happy.

\- By what miracle?

\- Technology…

\- I beg your pardon?

Terry told him about what Candy had told him. How could he have not thought about the most rational hypothesis?

\- I should've thought about it…

\- And why didn't you think about it? You'd rather believe the worse right away like…

\- Like what?

\- Like you wanted to find her repugnant and reject her…

\- You're talking nonsense! Said Terry.

His brother would rather dropped the subject.

\- In a certain way, it's kind of miraculous.

\- I'm surprised she still wants to talk to me, after the lout I was, I don't understand her indulgence…

\- Really?

\- What are you insinuating?

\- Nothing, I don't understand either, and she really wants to see you again!

\- Because I represent the memory of Anthony for her.

\- Maybe there's a little bit of that…

\- What else could it be?

His reaction was so strong that Rick was convinced his brother was harboring feelings for Candy, he didn't even know he had.

\- Nothing, he answered, what were you thinking?

After a pause, Terry turned around.

\- I'm going to try her number again.

\- Right, you go ahead! Whispered Rick while his brother was walking away.

[CENTER] **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was making he nephew's be when the phone rang. It was probably Terry. She rushed to pick up the phone in her room. Too late, Georgie had already answered in the kitchen. Terry's voice was nicely asking to talk to her.

Terry? So fast? Her heart started started racing. She intervene vibrating with impatience:

\- I'm here Georgie!

\- Ok, very well… I'm hanging up.

Her interlocutor waited to hear the "click" to continue.

\- Good evening Candy. Rick gave me your message.

After the icy tone of their last phone conversation, it felt good to hear warmth in his voice, a wave of pleasure went through her.

\- So, you're going to be free for dinner?

\- That's not going to make you too tired?

\- No, I wouldn't have offered it otherwise. And of course, you're both invited with your girlfriends.

\- We're both single.

\- Oh! And when are you going back to the Netherlands?

\- I won't be going back.

\- Why?

\- Let's just say that the situation is uncertain at this point.

\- You're asking to be re-affected?

\- It's a long story. A upheaval in the family made me quit the army, but it might have been a little premature.

Terry had quit? Candy sat down on her bed.

\- Depending on how things happen, I might get the opportunity to be reintegrated, for the moment, my plans are suspended.

Candy was sorry she didn't know him better, Maybe in the long run, he will end up confiding in her.

\- You must be bored to death, she said with a teasing tone. I bet you need a little distraction… we better get you in our house as soon as possible!

A deep sight of relief in the background showed that he wasn't against her proposition, she took advantage.

\- Tomorrow, Lowell has a meeting, what about Thursday night?

\- With pleasure.

\- If I'm pressing you a little, it's because at this stage of my pregnancy, you never know when the baby might decide to come.

On Friday, her OBGYN could announce her that cervix was dilated and that she would need to reduce her activities until the big day. Candy didn't want to take the risk to be forced to cancel their dinner. God knows if they postponed it the next opportunity to see Terry might be after the birth.

Her comment seemed to worry him.

\- Are you sure, you're all right? No warning signs?

\- No, not at the moment, nothing knew on the western front…

This time, he burst out laughing without holding back it ricochet in her clear loud and resounding. Her heard got filled…

\- What time the day after tomorrow? He asked when he stopped laughing.

\- 6 pm? Is it too early?

\- No, we'll be there. I'm impatient to meet your family in more favourable circumstances…

She had a big smile.

\- My nephews should please you. Get ready for third degree questions and remember that boys are a handful...

\- How old are they?

\- Joey is 8 and Axel is 6.

\- That seems normal for their age.

\- Joey wants to became a pilot in the Air Force.

She thought she heard him smile.

\- And Axel?

\- He wants to be a race car driver.

\- Where did he get that idea?

\- From his father Lowell, he would've become a professional if he hadn't married Georgie…

\- Now, you're telling me?

\- What?

\- That I almost got myself killed by a deadly car!

It was her turn to burst out laughing.

\- As a matter of fact, he could've done a lot of damage with a sports car, if Lowell wanted.

And then there was silence!

\- Candy, I'm sorry about Saturday night…

\- Are you going to stop already? I know you're sorry Terry, but frankly, I'm not thinking about it anymore. Would you stop bringing it up already? I don't want to hear about it anymore.

And then there was another silence!

\- You're really a remarkable person, Candy.

\- In another life, I would've been very upset with you and I probably wouldn't have talked to you anymore, but I'm going to be a mother soon. It's a horizon that replaced futilities on the right perspective

\- I understand… are you afraid?

He was showing a surprising sensibility she had rarely seen in men.

\- I suppose that every pregnant woman is afraid at one point. For me it's the fear of the unknown, the pain everybody talks about so much…will I be a good mother? And how am I going to do it without Anthony?

\- Yes, I can imagine

\- But I have to admit that in the ninth month, I now having more simple thoughts like, the time I will have to get to the hospital. A F-16 would be good, but since you don't have yours at the moment…

\- There are no back seats in F-16 and anyway, I would be so panicky, that I wouldn't be able to pilot to the maternity

\- Then there will be two of us.

She felt he was smiling too.

\- Too bad then, I will be on the ground to go to the maternity!

\- Is it a boy or a girl?

\- I want to be surprised when it comes out.

\- That's how it's been for centuries

\- But the families don't appreciate it, on both sides.

\- It's your baby.

\- Thanks for your support Terry. I can't wait to see you and your brother.

\- 6 PM sharp… See you Thursday Candy and thank you.

\- You're welcome. Good bye Terry.

As soon as she hung up, she went back to the boys room in a very good mood. Georgie had finishe doing the beds.

\- I heard a lot of laughs. Do you know how could it feels to hear you laugh?

\- I like laughing too. They're coming on Thursday.

\- How many?

\- Just the two of them, they're single. Anthony always talked about a crowd of women who wanted to become Mrs. Grandchester, but apparently, the queen hasn't been elected yet.

She had a big smile on her face.

\- Georgie! Inspire me for the menu! I want everything to be… extraordinary!

Georgie laughed.

\- Well, men like roast beef with mashed potatoes and peas and carrots.

\- Sold! A very nice and tender filet from the butcher, with little bread with sesame on top, a salad for entry and for dessert…

\- An apple pie with mum's vanilla ice cream! They both said at the same time.

Candy realised that she haven't been laughing like that for over a year.


	5. Chapter 5

_**My Best Friend's Wife**_

 _ **Chapter 5  
"The dinner"**_

On Thursday afternoon, Terry and Richard Junior went to a deluxe boutique for baby items in New York.

\- What are you going to buy? Asked Rick.

\- I don't know…

\- Is it a boy or a girl?

\- She wants to be surprised.

\- All right, so we're going to chose neutral colours for the moment.

\- Then we could chose the right colour… all right. But who made the decision that pink was for girls and blue was for boys?

\- You're asking me too much, buddy. I have no idea!

\- A little boy couldn't be just as cute in pin and a little cute in blue ?

\- I suppose so…

\- Ok, let's do like everybody…

He bought a lot of articles for newborn, onesies, sleep suits, covers, he even found a little blue bathrobe on which was embroidered on the right side "The Best daddy in the world".

\- You think it's appropriated? Giving that his daddy is dead… unless you have another idea behind your head?

Terry looked at his brother, what was he talking about? Then he got it…

\- Are you going to stop already? I think it's cute, that's all… Now I don't feel like buying it anymore.

\- Come on, I'm joking! Where is you sense of humour?

Terry felt a little funny…

\- You're sure she's not going to take it wrong?

\- You can do it in your friend's name…

\- No, I won't buy it.

He looked around and he saw another white and blue bathrobe on which was embroidered : "The Best Mommy in the world". His brother was looking at him…

\- The other bathrobe was also very cute you know…

An employee was passing by…

\- Yes, it just arrived from France. You should taka both of them and make the pair, one for mommy and one for daddy…

\- Yes, Terry! Take both! I swear to you that she going to find it priceless…

Terry as still hesitating.

\- What's going on buddy? I didn't know you were that sentimental…

\- It's blue…

\- Aren't you the one who just talked about the colours?

\- Rick, you don't understand…

\- Then explain it to me! I'm not psychic…

Terry looked at his brother…

\- So? Said his brother impatient.

\- Well… when Candy told me how she told Anthony about her pregnancy…

\- The pregnancy you thought was the fruit of her adulterous affair, while it was a miracle?

Terry ignored his brother's remark and continue, like he had said nothing and he said:

\- She said the first thing Anthony said was : "If it's a boy, we're going to call him Terry…"

\- You're putting me on!

\- No…

\- You should feel honoured…

\- I still don't understand why he thought about me… he had a family, didn't he?

\- Apparently, you marked him more than his family… And…

\- And…?

\- Nothing, said Rick.

\- Junior, said Terry with a menacing tone.

\- Nothing…

\- Out with it!

\- Well, we could think that he gave you his blessing…

\- How?

\- By giving your name to his son, he will become Terry Junior…

\- You're assuming that he knew he wouldn't be there to raise his child… but that wasn't the case!

\- Well, that's what happened… his wife is alone with a little boy who will have your name…

\- Maybe she's going to have a girl… but what am I saying? Shut up Rick! Let's go pay for our stuff…

Rick burst out laughing and he followed him to the till with the baby clothes in his arms. Once he got there…

\- Are you sure we're not going to show up with doll clothes?

The cashier, smiled.

\- I can assure you that it's the standard size for newborn. It's cozy, light, washable… This yellow cover is assorted to the dickeky, you could match. It's also washable and a nice wrap…

When she saw both bathrobes…

\- That's really very cute. Your baby is going to be adorable!

\- It's not…, started Terry, but he stopped.

What would be the point to explain and deep down inside, he loved imagining Anthony's child as his… He will do everything to be present when he will be able to. His brother gave him a look, kind of mocking. Terry didn't want to look at him. They were about to leave the store with their bags!

\- Do you have gift wrap, please?

\- Of course, we have little cards too, help yourself…

Terry looked at the cards and he stopped one that said: " For your high flight champion". He looked for a pen and in his inside pocket and he wrote between the first words, adding his personal touch that said: "For the the child of you high flight champion. May God keep the both of you. Terry."

The employee put a rattle and ribbon and attached it. She put the envelope he gave her under the rosette and put all the packages in a big bag in a luxurious iced paper. The two brothers got out of the shop.

\- I'd like to buy a wine bottle for the dinner, said Rick

\- We're going to be late…

\- Don't worry, we're going to be there on time.

\- I'm counting on your talent.

\- You are so nervous! You look like a teen before his first date! How did you become a pilot?

\- Why don't you concentrate on driving your car?

\- Stop being worried. She forgave you.

\- Yeah, she's very generous and courageous

\- No kidding! She needed courage to face your anger.

Terry made a funny face.

\- I was talking about the baby…

\- Thousands of women have babies everyday.

\- Not in that situation.

\- She doesn't seem to be having problems, she was dancing the other night. It proves that she was having fun… before she met you, I mean.

\- Well, she was on the dance floor to talk to me in fact…

\- She made you that honor and you spit on her like rotten fish…

\- What she had with Anthony was understandable…

\- You're forgetting that Candy Brown has been a widow for almost a year now. I think she chose to continue to live…

\- How can we do that when we love like crazy?

\- I don't know and I hope I never find out. You could ask dad when he comes back from his honeymoon. Well, it's not quite the same thing, daddy is not having a baby…

\- At least not when we left him…

\- Lord Jesus.

They were riding to the store to buy a bottle of wine.

\- What about Candy? Asked Terry, she's pregnant, she's not drinking alcohol…

\- We could take some sparkling apple juice instead, it's alcohol free…

\- Good idea! Said Terry and the boys?

\- You talked to Candy , did she tell you what they like by any chance?

\- One wants to be an airline fighter pilot and the other one, a race-car driver…

\- Ah! Said Rick, that's easy then, let's go to Macy's…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy and her sister were getting ready to greet their guests… Candy had changed three times…

\- Green makes your emerald eyes come out, said Georgie, but you're pregnant, you're beautiful with everything you're wearing…

\- All right… I'll go to the kitchen to see the hors-d'oeuvres

\- Joey, you take care of the ice at the bar, said his mother

\- All right mum, said the little boy

They were now both in the kitchen.

\- And Candy, your roasbeef, I can't wait to eat it. You never told me you knew how to cook so well…

\- You learn a lot of thing when you're in a foreign country among women, so you won't get bored when our husbands are gone all day…

\- If after the birth you come and stay close to us… well Lowell and I were thinking…

\- That I would want to stay close by? After all the travelling… I would like that… even if Anthony's family would want me near them… but we'll cross that bridge when we get there…

She hugged her sister.

\- Thank you for always been there for me, Georgie.

\- You're welcome sweetie… I love you.

\- I love you too.

Lowell arrived finding them hugging.

\- Do you need a hand, cordon-bleu?

The two sisters let go of each other. Lowell approached them and kissed his wife on the lips. Candy, was fixing her make up and she would've kissed him on the cheek if Joey hadn't come screaming saying:

\- There's a car that's coming! Can I go and open the door?

\- No, they are your aunt Candy's guests and she's going to open the door, said Georgie.

Candy took his hand smiling.

\- Let's go and greet them together.

But the overexcited child let go of her hand and ran to open the door, seeing two surprised men who hadn't rang the doorbell yet.

\- I know who you are! He screamed looking at Terry.

The latter smiled. Terry was wearing a dark blue suit and Rick was behind him wearing a gray suit, forming a tandem of breathtaking seduction.

\- You must be Joey, said Terry.

\- Yes, and you're uncle Terry, uncle Anthony's best friend!

\- Exactly. And this is my brother Rick.

\- Good evening, uncle Terry, good evening uncle Rick! We've been waiting for you all day!

That innocent gossip shook Candy out of her torpor. Her cheeks were in fire, she realise she was just standing there hypnotized by the spectacle by blocking the entrance. When she stepped away to let them in, Rick gave the bottle to her nephew.

\- This is for your mummy, he said.

\- Thank you, but mummy can't drink, because she's going to have a baby too!

Children are always so cute with their innocence. Rick wasn't taken aback at all and he said:

\- Then it's going to be for your daddy! I brought some sparkling apple juice for your aunt Candy, she could drink it with your mummy.

\- Oh! Said Joey! Thank you! Ok, I'll be right back!

He took the bottles to go give it to his parents. With a smile which brought a wave of warmth coming from her body, Terry brought the hand he hand behind his back, revealing the bag from the Luxurious baby boutique.

\- And this is for you, he said giving the bag to Candy.

\- Oh… you shouldn't have… but I admit I'm pleased… come and sit down at you ease, while I look in the bag.

The two brothers followed her in the living room and waited until she sat down to sit on the couch facing her.  
Candy took the packages out of the bag beautifully wrapped, she saw the one with the rattle tied with the ribbon. When she read the card, she eyes were filled with tears.

\- How did you find a card that is so appropriate?

Her voice was shaking so were her hands while opening the box and taking the silk paper off.

\- Oh it's beautiful! She said seeing what he had bought, one thing more beautiful than the other…

She was smiling but when she saw the bathrobes…

\- I hope it doesn't bother you, what is written.

\- It's perfect you mean! I like everything you brought me a lot and I am more than pleased.

\- I'm happy.

Georgie's family joined them in the living room and they all stood up and Candy did the introductions. But at the moment Lowell shook Rick's hand he opened his eyes wide…

\- Wait a minute… I didn't know… honey! He said calling Georgie who was looking at the baby presents. It's Rick Grant! You're Rick Grant, right?

Rick was smiling.

\- Yes, it's me!

\- Sorry honey, it's not telling me anything…

Candy didn't get it either.

\- Mum! Said Axel, it the race car driver champion! He's won a lot of races, we always look at him on television with dad!

\- We have a champion with us! You've done wonders at the Australian championship.

\- Thank you, said Rick, I fought hard.

\- Whoa! Said Axel smiling, this is too cool!

Rick gave them his present which was wrapped inside a Macy's store bag…

\- For me? Said the little one. Thank you sir!

He opened it to find a race car which was the replica of Rick's and he had autographed the box! The little one started screaming of joy! Terry, gave Rick's present to Joey, who opened it and he got excited seeing the fighter plane.

\- Thank you very much Uncle Terry!

\- Thank you, Uncle Rick, said Axel, I'm calling Rick Grant "uncle"! This is too cool!

A new hero entered the scene, in the flesh.

\- Why don't we go have dinner, said Georgie, maybe Rick could answer a few questions while we eat?

\- Can I sit next to Terry, mum?

\- I think were going to put you between Terry and Candy and Axel you'll be next to Rick.

Diner went on fine in a great atmosphere and the men of the house were in seventh heaven. After dinner, Candy and Georgie were putting the dishes in the dishwasher…

\- Thank you, Georgie for the dinner.

\- It was a team work among sisters!

They went back to the living room with the dessert, apple pie with a scoop of ice cream vanilla. When they were done, Georgie and Candy put the dishes in the kitchen and Terry helped them. Candy thought he was charming. He helped them put it the dishwasher. They went back to the living room to have tea… a few moment later, Terry stood up and his brother did the same.

\- We're going to get going, said Terry

\- All right, said Candy a little disappointed…

\- You've had a busy day and you probably want to go to sleep, but you can't do it as long as we're here…

\- Oh no, said Candy, don't go!

Terry looked at her smiling and Rick looked at his brother.

\- Well, I meant with the kids, we didn't get the time to talk.

\- I can come back tomorrow, said Terry.

\- All right, said Candy, beside my appointment with my OBGYN at 11 o'clock, I won't go anywhere else.

\- You're going to drive there? Asked Terry.

\- Yes, Georgie is taking me, she doesn't work on Fridays.

\- What if I replace her?

\- I wouldn't want to impose… I can't…

\- I refuse. I'm volunteering.

He seemed completely sincere.

\- When we come back we could pick up some food at the Mexican place and that way you'll be able to rest.

Was there a more thoughtful man on earth?

\- But don't you have your business?

\- I'll take care of it before I come. How long does it take to getto your doctor's?

\- 10 minutes.

\- Then, I'll be here at 10:45 AM.

\- I'll be ready…

They walked to the door. Terry turned to Lowell.

\- Thank you again for not throwing me out of the bay window.

\- Did I look so obvious?

\- And legitimate.

\- It's forgotten.

\- Yes, totally, said Candy looking at him and thank you again for those wonderful presents. See you tomorrow.

\- Dinner was excellent and the dessert too, said Terry.

\- Thank you , said Candy smiling.

\- Good bye, said Rick smiling.

\- Thank you for coming…

After they finished saying goodbye to the children too who went to their bedrooms, Lowell walked the two brothers their car. Georgie and Candy were in the house.

\- You're going to see him tomorrow?

\- I can't wait…

\- That's going beyond the courtesy visit.

\- Maybe he wants to make up for his faux-pas…

\- Or he want to be alone with you…

\- No, I was the one who wanted to prolong the evening to have some more intimate conversation… I'm still wondering why he wasn't at the funeral. Otherwise it was a good evening, wasn't it?

\- A good one. The boys and Lowell were in seventh heaven like you! And his brother, the champion!

\- I don't remember if Anthony had told me he was a race car driver…

\- You didn't pay attention, of course! Said her sister laughing.

\- I'm so tired, why don't we go to bed?

The two sisters went to bed, not before passing by the boys' room… Lowell didn't take long to come back to his wife.  
Candy couldn't stop thinking about Terry… She felt good in his presence.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry on his side, couldn't stop thinking about Candy… He felt good in her presence…

When they got in the house, in front of his brother, Terry immediately saw the red light flashing on the phone in the dark, showing there was a message. Maybe it was Candy who changed her mind and finally decided to go with her sister. Sadly, he went to press the button while Rick was turning the lights on to illuminate the room.

"Boys? It's dad. I can't get a hold of your cellphone numbers, I hope everything is fine on your side. We're coming back on Saturday afternoon, a day earlier than planned/ But don't bother coming to the airport, we'll take a taxo to come home. If you don't have any other project, we would like to have dinner with your. See you later my big boys! We're kissing you…"

\- I don't recognize dad's voice, said Rick…. He seems…

\- Like a satisfy man? He's happy…

\- Is it bad to hope that he's made a mistake with Nelly?

\- You're human, bro…

\- I feel bad…

\- What are you going to do tomorrow when I'll be with Candy?

\- I'm going to see some old friends from rock-car.

\- They're going to be happy to see you…

\- Why don't we go change and go to bed?

The two brother went upstairs to change and go to sleep…

Terry couldn't stop thinking about Candy…She was occupying all of his thoughts… He couldn't wait until the next day…

\- I hope you're not going to be to bored…

\- At the appointment? I don't think so, said Terry

\- It's a room full of pregnant women with their kids running around everywhere. Men hate that!

\- I've had more frightening situations, said Terry with a little smile.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

They arrived at the parking of the OBGYN office and Candy was happy she wasn't alone this time around… Terry helped her get out of the car and tooke her arm and they walked together to the medical office.

\- Mrs. Brown! Said the nurse.

\- Hello, said Candy smiling.

All the women were looking at Terry with admiring eyes. Candy felt proud to have a handsome specimen at her arm.


	6. Chapter 6

_**My Best Friend's Wife**_

 _ **Chapter 6  
"The doctor's appointment"**_

Candy remembered that Lowell never took her to the doctor's. It was the first time she went to her doctor's with a man. And what a man! Was it the spring aroma in the air, or did she just realised it? In any case she felt flash of happy living, an exaltation coming from nowhere. The sensation was so unexpected under the vertigo, she had to held on to the arm Terry was offering her.

\- It's incredible the way the snow melted since the last snow storm, she said to hide her distress.

A few months earlier, she never would've imagine she would feel born again that way.

\- The temperature would get to 18 degrees in New York. This was your weather forecasting. Have a great day everybody!

Candy had a little tinkling laugh. Apparently in agreement with her humour, Terry walked her to the hallway without letting go of her ar. The sensation of euphoria was still there when they got in the waiting room.

\- It's packed! She observed, disappointed to see that she wont be able to sit next to him. Tery took a magazine on the table. He was wearing a copper jacket and brown twill trousers, he was attracting the eyes of all the future mommies in the room.

\- Mrs. Brown, call the nurse again.

\- Hello, said Candy, I have an appointment at 11 o'clock.

\- Dr. Martin is running late this morning. Please have a seat, Darla is going to call you…

When Candy came back on he stpe to look for a place to sit anywhere, Terry's neighbour, a little older than most of the women in the room, called her by standing up to give her her place.

\- Stay with your husband, he deserves it.

Taken aback, Candy didn't have the time to rectify the mistake; she just stuttered a "thank you" which got lost in the noise of the room.

Terry smiled at her.

\- That's nice of her.

\- Husbands are rare in our days…

She bit her lip,right away, wanting to take her words back, but she wondered why. Her remark wasn't out of line and Terry didn't seem like the kind who would interpret it wrong.

\- Absentees are always wrong, he whispered. They could learn a lot by looking at what their wives go through to give them a child.

That comment got Candy curious.

\- What have you learn so far?

He looked around at all the women in the room and their little children.

\- Something I'm convinced of already. Women are stronger than men would ever be in some domain. They have dignity in patience which makes us humble.

A dignity in patience? Candy had never thought about the women's status on that angle.

\- Men bring other strength women need, she objected, it's by uniting them that a couple has a stable and solid home.

She saw him become gloomy.

\- How could a single woman …

\- Mrs. Brown! Interrupted Darla

Too bad, Candy wished she could've continued that conversation. Once again, Terry was revealing a sensibility was mesmerizing her, particularly from a military officer.

\- Excuse-me, it would take like 10 minutes…

\- Take all the time you need, I'm not going anywhere

\- You could come with me if you want…

Terry looked at her stunned.

\- Really?

\- Yes, you're my drive today, you should hear what the doctor is going to recommend

\- All right, he dsai stranding up with her and giving her his elbow one more time. They walked together to the doctor's office.

\- Hello Mrs. Brown…

\- Hello, Dr. Martin, this is Terry Grandchester, my husband's best friend

\- Pleased to meet you, said the doctor

\- Likewise, said Terry shaking his hand.

Dr. Martin was king of a sugar daddy and he had help hundreds of baby come into the world. Candy trusted him completely.

\- How is pretty Candy today? He asked

\- I'm fine doctor

\- That's what I like to hear

He took her blood pressure and proceed with the exam. Terry turned around when Candy had to undress…

\- Our little head is down since the last time I saw you. Do you have any back pain, kidney pain?

\- From time to time. Like last night before I go to bed. We had guests and I'm afraid I over did it a little…

\- No more extras! Said Dr. Martin moving his finger, no more trips to the mall either. You should rest to the fullest with your feet up and salt free diet…

At least he wasn't telling her she was bedridden, thought Candy to herself.

\- Don't worry doctor, I would see that she doesn't overdo it and she has a salt free diet.

\- Thank you … what about your Lamaze classes?

\- It's tomorrow night, said Candy, I'm going to go with my sister, if she's free…

\- I could replace her again, said Terry

\- But it's recommended to do it with the person who is going to be with me during birth…

\- No problem, said Terry smiling, I will come and pick you up tomorrow

\- That's perfect, said the doctor smiling and do you have a paediatrician?

\- Yes, the same one as my sister, Dr. Kitty Hann

\- Excellent choice. Ok, Darla is going to give you another appointment for next week, but we might not get there…

\- You think that? Asked Candy full of hope

\- Let's just say that the baby seems in a hurry to come out…

\- There must be something I could do to make it go faster…

\- They say spicy food helps a lot…

\- Really? Said Candy

\- And… started the doctor, but he stopped.

\- And? Insisted Candy

\- Well ,said the doctor a little uneasy, but it doesn't apply to you…

\- What?

\- Well sperm are natural accelerant for contractions…

\- Sperm…, started Candy, oh, you want me to make love?

\- That's why I was saying that it didn't apply to you, you're a widow…

\- Oh, of course, said Candy

Terry looked at the scene smiling. He had an image in his head making love to Candy pregnant, he chased it away from his mind. Candy looked at him at the same moment, like they had the same thought at the same time… Candy became bright as red and Terry looked at her smiling.

\- Ok, make the appointment with Darla and the little angel would come when he wants to come…

\- Thank you doctor, said Candy smiling, good bye doctor!

\- Good bye doctor, said Terry.

He took Candy's arm and they got out of the office, Candy went to the reception to book another appointment. Then she left with Terry. She thought about her libido and what the doctor had told her… they went to the parking and they got in the car.

\- Thank you Terry, said Candy, Anthony didn't like to go to the doctor, with everything we had to do to conceive this baby…

\- I'm sorry. It must've been hard for him.

\- He thought he was imperfect, despite the fact that I was telling him that it wasn't the case… by the way, yesterday, I wanted to ask you a question, Terry. But if it's too personal, you don't have to answer, I'll understand.

A personal question? Until now, Candice Brown was managing to create chaos in his mind.

\- Go ahead…

\- When I got your letter, I was convinced that if you had the opportunity, you would come to the funerals…

\- If you're asking me why I wasn't there, it's because I had just lost my mother.

\- Oh Terry! Your mother? She said with a sorry voice.

She put her hand on his, which was tense on the gearshift.

\- Your mother was sick?

\- No, it was an accident, an avalanche…

He told her briefly what happened.

\- Anthony's accident happened a few days later… Considering my own grief, nobody had told me. I was informed of his death when I had to go back to my new base… and since you were grieving, I couldn't explain to you the reasons of my absence.

\- Terry, I answered you, I don't know where you got the strength to write to me. I'm still very grateful to you. You father just got married…

\- I know… that's the reason I came back… but I think his new wife very likeable and I'm also thinking about when Rick and I are going to get married and live our lives dad is going to be alone, he would have Nelly with him… even if my mother just died…time flies and anything could happen…

\- So that infamous evening, it was your father's wedding…

\- Yes… I would like to erase that evening from my memory

\- Me too…

\- What I mean, is that I was already down went I saw you with Lowell…and when I reacted like a boar, I realised that I had read the rock bottom. I was disgested with myself and I had no control over myself, my thoughts, my emotions… it's only in that senses that I wish I could forget that evening.

\- What brought you down to the point?

\- Its's a long story…

\- Why don't we go to Georgie's make sandwiches with the rest of yesterday's roast beef?

\- I'm salivating already, he said taking the road leading to Georgie's.

They arrived at Georgie's, they got in and they went to the kitchen and Candy made some sandwiched while Terry was making tea. They ate the sandwiched and drank the tea. Once their meal done, Terry stood up to leave.

\- Thank you for taking me to my doctor's , Terry…

\- The pleasure was all mine. You have another one next week?

\- If the baby doesn't come before that…

\- Ok, got it. Before I leave, can I do something for you?

 _"_ _I want you so bad with my libido, would you like to hit the sheets before you leave?" said Candy in her head.  
_  
\- No, nothing, I'm perfectly fine.

 _"_ _You liar! He said to himself, you're impatient to see me disappear so you could let the tears you're retaining come down"._

\- Georgie is coming soon, she added.

\- Say hi to her for me, he added.

\- I will.

\- Be careful, don't drive like crazy in the street…

\- You must be confusing me with Rick.

\- Not at all. Everybody knows that flight pilots drive their cars 50 cm from the road.

A strange void dug inside him while he was getting ready to leave.

\- Take care of yourself, Candy.

\- Good bye Terry.

He hugged her briefly. Her thoughts went back to their first meeting when he had hugged her for a long time at the airport and she had felt good in his arms. She still felt good in his arms… she wanted to stay there for good… Especially with her crazy libido!

 _"_ _Candy, that's enough! You slut! She said smiling to herself, I'm not upset with you baby, it's not your fault! I love you!"_

She wiped her tears that was coming down her cheeks.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**


	7. Chapter 7

_**My Best Friend's Wife**_

 _ **Chapter 7  
"The young widow"**_

Georgie came back and she found Candy crying…

\- Candy! Your sobs can be heard from the entrance! What's going on?

She went to hug her sister.

\- Where is Terry? I thought I was going to find him here with you.

\- He… He's… gone…, she stuttered

Her sister panicked.

\- Is everything all right with the baby?

\- Yes, everything is fine, don't worry. I'm the one who is not well at all…

\- Why didn't the doctor send you to the hospital?

\- Because it's nothing physical…

Her sister gave her a handkerchief.

\- Candy, what's going on? Is it Terry? What did he do to you again?

\- No…, in fact he was perfect…

\- So what then? Why are you crying?

\- You're going to think I'm ridiculous…

\- Let's hear it…

\- Oh Georgie, I think I've fallen in love with Terry!

\- Oh…

Candy looked at her sister, she knew that expression.

\- What?

\- Nothing, said her sister.

\- Georgie!

\- I didn't say anything…

\- But you want to say something…

\- Candy…

\- Georgie, please! Out with it!

Her sister looked at her for a long time, should she tell her? She seemed so naïve and innocent…

\- I'm waiting, said Candy with impatience.

\- Well…., I don't know if I should tell you…

\- Georgie!

\- Well I remember when you told me about Anthony's best friend, there was that spark in your eyes…

\- What spark?

\- The spark you have now…

\- Georgie, I loved Anthony.

\- I know you loved him and you've never done anything disloyal, you absolutely wanted to fix this story…

\- But…

\- Candy, I know you. You might not have known it, but you've had a thing for Terry for a long time…

\- I was jealous of Eliza… oh my God!

\- You're free now… and you asked God for forgiveness…

\- But… oh my God!

\- Candy, calm down… one day at a time… everything is going to be fine…

\- I hope he's not going to run away from me…

\- Giving his reaction since you've seen each other again? I'd say you're on the same wavelength…

Candy looked at her sister strangely. No, Terry was behaving well with her because he felt guilty and he was doing it for Anthony…Not for him… he was jealous for Anthony… Right? She would rather believe that theory…

\- Oh Georgie! How can I love another man while I'm having Anthony's baby? I feel so good with Terry…

\- Life goes on, sweetie…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry, on his side was with his brother at the office…

\- So daddy, how was the doctor's appointment?

\- Stop calling me that! I was helping out Anthony's wife, that's all.

\- Anthony's widow,right?

\- Rick, stop it…

\- You're doing the ostrich-like approach…

\- Why don't we get back to work? Said Terry ignoring him…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile in Chicago… The great aunt Elroy was talking to William, Anthony's uncle…

\- William! You're back now! You should go see Candy…

\- Anthony's widow?

\- Anthony's pregnant widow, insisted the great aunt Elroy

\- She's not going to disappear with the child…

\- She's already living in New York…

\- She's staying with her sister, that's normal that she'd want to be with her family, isn't it?

\- We're her family too!

\- Aunt Elroy, don't look for trouble where there is none!

\- You could've taken her in charge! She said with a accusatory tone.

\- Take her in charge? Asked her nephew surprised.

\- Yes! You could've replaced Anthony and take care of the baby!

William looked at her surprised…

\- You mean, you wanted me to marry her?! She's a weeping widow! She's probably still thinking about her husband, my nephew! Do you realise what you're saying?

\- Of course I'm realising it , said the great aunt, I think you could become the father of Anthony's baby…

\- That sounds weird…

\- William, she's a widow, that's true! But you know the fable from Lafontaine, don't you?

\- I studied it in school, what's your point…?

Then he remembered what the fable was about and he said:

\- You can't be serious!

\- I'm very serious… Archie and Alistair are not available, Daniel, Candy hates him! You're the only one left…

\- By elimination? That's very flattering for me!

\- William! I don't want to lose Anthony's baby! What if Candy marries someone else?

\- She's not going to keep the baby away from us , she will come to see us with it…

\- What if she goes back to Australia or something… William! You have to save the baby.

\- Aunt Elroy, there is no way, I'm marrying Anthony's wife!

\- For the family! You can't do that?

\- What if Candy wants to move on with her life?

\- That's why I'm telling you to start seeing her… call her.

\- To say what?

\- I don't know, show your presence…

\- Aunt Elroy, if she wants to move on with her life, I can't stop her…

\- All right, but you can try to be one of her suitors, right?

\- No.

\- William, I'm begging you! We're going to lose that child!

\- I'm sure Candy is not going to cut all ties with us. We're Antony's family after all…

\- Call her…

\- Why do I have to call her?

\- Well during our last conversation…

\- Didn't go so well… no kidding! You didn't tell her I have to date her, at least?

\- Who do you take me for? A mad woman?

\- You really want me to answer that? Said William ironically.

\- William, please, you don't have to have news about Candy?

\- Of course I do, but…

He had a sigh and he went to get the phone to call Candy after looking up her number on in the address book… it was ringing…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Georgie and Candy were still talking. Yes, life went on. Candy realised that ever since she had seen Terry again. She didn't want him to leave, she felt attracted… She would feel joy, like everything became exciting… Yes, life went on, and she had met another man and she was praying he would contact her again… but yes, the Lamaze class! He wanted to be her coach…

\- He wants to come with me to my Lamaze class…

\- He wants to take my place again? Does he know the engagement he's taking? He's going to have to be there for the birth with you.

Candy smiled. Nothing would give her more pleasure.

\- I think he know that, but I can remind him…

\- In any case, that thought is making you happy

\- I'm going to see him again Georgie and my heart is dancing!

\- You look happy…

\- I'm not the merry widow…

\- You're more like the young widow…

The ringing of the phone interrupted their conversation.

\- I'm going to answer, said Candy.

She took the cordless phone in the kitchen.

\- Hello? She said.

\- Hello? Said a man's deep voice.

For a moment, Candy's heart jumped…

\- Candy?

\- Yes?

\- It's William, Anthony's uncle.

She was disappointment but she didn't show it…

\- Oh! Hello Uncle William...

\- Don't jump of joy or anything!

\- I'm sorry, I was expecting another phone call…

\- Ah…

\- Can I do something for you?

\- I just wanted to have some news.

\- I'm fine, that's nice of you.

\- In fact aunt Elroy told me to call you.

\- Ah…

\- She said your last conversation…

\- Everything is fine William, you're Anthony's family, I will never sever all ties with you…

\- That's what I told her… how is the baby?

\- The baby is fine…it will be here soon!

\- Do you need anything?

\- I'm fine at Georgie and Lowell's, uncle William.

\- The doctor's appointment and all…?

\- Everything is fine uncle William

\- I'm going to stop by New York and I'm going to call you…

\- All right, I'll wait for your phone call….

\- Good bye Candy, said William, who was feeling that she wanted the conversation to end.

\- Good bye Uncle William, said Candy smiling

William hung up. Aunt Elroy was looking at him.

\- So?

\- She's fine…

\- And…?

\- What do you mean "and"?

\- I repeat "and"?

William had a sigh.

\- I had the impression she was disappointment I wasn't someone else, like she was expecting someone else on the phone…

\- She met someone else! We're too late!

\- Aunt Elroy!

\- You have to go stay with her until she gives birth!

\- No way!

\- You just told her you're going to stop by New York, right?

\- Just to say hi , not to invade her private life.

\- She's our wife!

\- Anthony is dead, aunt Elroy and don't worry, she said she will never sever her ties with us…

\- Oh William, you should've been on her like white on rice!

\- Enough, aunt Elroy, said William leaving the room…

The great aunt was worried; what if Candy really had another man in her life? And that man mistreated Anthony's son? She started to worry a whole lot.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy had just hung up when Georgie came back in the kitchen.

\- Who was it?

\- Uncle William…

\- Anthony's uncle William?

\- Yes…

\- He's tall blond and very handsome too…

\- Just like Anthony… they looked a lot alike when they were children, I mean, you'd think they were twins on the pictures… William as a child is the carbon copy of Anthony as a child… well the reverse, since Anthony is the nephew born after him…

\- What did he want?

\- To have some news and reassure the great aunt , after her last phone call.

\- Looks like they're afraid you're going to move on with your life…

\- And I want to move on with Terry…Oh Georgie! I feel so guilty!

\- Don't be. You're free and life goes on…

\- I don't feel reassured… well, maybe nothing is going to happen with Terry…

\- Candy, be positive. It's about your happiness…

\- I'm going to think about it when the time comes… William says he's going to stop by New York.

\- Another handsome specimen for the male kind is coming to see you! I can't wait to see that!

\- Georgie!

\- What? There's nothing wrong in admiring a handsome man…

The sisters burst out laughing.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry and his brother were back at their house, they were talking. Terry was telling his brother about the visit at the doctor's…

\- The doctor said what?! Said his brother.

\- Well she's a widow, so it doesn't apply to her…

\- Huh huh… and what do you think about that?

\- About what?

\- About the doctor's suggestion?

\- I can buy spicy food for Candy…

\- And…?

\- And what?

\- Come on bro!

\- You really have a twisted mind, you know that?

\- I know! Come on! I'm waiting!

There was a little silence, Terry was a little ashamed and he finally admitted:

\- I had an image in my mind of making love to Candy with her big belly!

His brother burst out with an honest laugh.

\- What about her?

\- What about her? I don't know, she doesn't confide in me…

\- Terry…? Said his brother with a reproach tone

\- All right, I looked at her and it looked like she was imagining the same thing!

\- Ah!

\- I can't do it, it's Anthony's territory…

\- You don't want to water his baby? What if she asks you?

\- She's not going to ask me! She's way too loyal to her husband…

\- What if she does?

\- Shut up Rick! By the way, I'm going to take her to her Lamaze class…

\- This is getting better and better, said his brother with a mocking tone

\- I want to be there for her in Anthony's place…

\- But you don't want to water Anthony's garden…

\- Junior! That's enough!

\- All right. I'll shut up… but…

\- Stuff it! I have to call Candy…

\- Why?

\- Because I felt like she wanted to cry when I left.

\- Maybe you shouldn't have left her…

\- I had to go to the office… I didn't want to leave her either.

\- I could've manage on my own… call your pretty one to console her…

Terry left his brother, took his cell phone to call Candy…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy went upstairs to her bedroom when the phone rang. Georgie was making lunch for the children in the kitchen. They had come back from school a few minutes ago and Candy was resting in the bedroom.

\- Candy! It's for you! Miss popularity!

Candy's heart jumped!

\- Thanks Georgie!

She picked up the phone.

\- Hello?

\- Candy?

\- Terry! She said with a soft voice.

\- I wanted to know how you were…

\- I'm quite fine, why?

\- Correct me if I'm wrong, but I had the impression that you wanted me to leave earlier.

What? She wanted him to stay, on the contrary! How could he have thought the opposite?

\- Really? Why? She asked curious

\- Well… I felt like you were on the verge of crying…so I left you so you could relieve yourself…

He knew her so well in such a short time?

\- Terry, she said softly

\- I know the visit to the doctor's made you think about Anthony... I'm sorry if I'm not him…

\- Oh no! You have nothing to do with it! Pregnant women have mood swings!

\- Mood swings? That's all?

\- Yes, I can assure you, Terry. You have done nothing wrong! In fact, I wanted you to stay longer with me …

\- You should've asked me to stay then…

\- Yes, I should've had…

\- Promise me to always be honest with me Candy, ok? Ask me anything you want and I will do my best to satisfy you if it's possible…

 _"_ _Even if I ask you to satisfy my libido? She asked herself in her head._

But she would never dare say that out loud. She didn't want to make him uneasy either.

\- All right Terry, thank you Terry.

\- Tomorrow night, it's the Lamaze class, I'll come and pick you up. At what time would you be ready?

\- It starts at 7 pm, why not around 6? We could have a coffee on our way.

\- It's a date, he said smiling. Good night Candy

\- Good night Terry.

Terry hung up, he was ecstatic, like Candy was ecstatic after this conversation…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

For those who don't know the Fable by Lafontaine…

 _ **The young widow**_

 _ **A husband's death brings always sighs;**_  
 _ **The widow sobs, sheds tears-then dries.**_  
 _ **Of Time the sadness borrows wings;**_  
 _ **And Time returning pleasure brings.**_  
 _ **Between the widow of a year**_  
 _ **And of a day, the difference**_  
 _ **Is so immense,**_  
 _ **That very few who see her**_  
 _ **Would think the laughing dame**_  
 _ **And weeping one the same.**_  
 _ **The one puts on repulsive action,**_  
 _ **The other shows a strong attraction.**_  
 _ **The one gives up to sighs, or true or false;**_  
 _ **The same sad note is heard, whoever calls.**_  
 _ **Her grief is inconsolable,**_  
 _ **They say. Not so our fable,**_  
 _ **Or, rather, not so says the truth.**_

 _ **To other worlds a husband went**_  
 _ **And left his wife in prime of youth.**_  
 _ **Above his dying couch she bent,**_  
 _ **And cried, 'My love, O wait for me!**_  
 _ **My soul would gladly go with thee!'**_  
 _ **(But yet it did not go.)**_  
 _ **The fair one's sire, a prudent man,**_  
 _ **Check'd not the current of her woe.**_  
 _ **At last he kindly thus began:-**_  
 _ **'My child, your grief should have its bound.**_  
 _ **What boots it him beneath the ground**_  
 _ **That you should drown your charms?**_  
 _ **Live for the living, not the dead.**_  
 _ **I don't propose that you be led**_  
 _ **At once to Hymen's arms;**_  
 _ **But give me leave, in proper time,**_  
 _ **To rearrange the broken chime**_  
 _ **With one who is as good, at least,**_  
 _ **In all respects, as the deceased.'**_  
 _ **'Alas!' she sigh'd, 'the cloister vows**_  
 _ **Befit me better than a spouse.'**_  
 _ **The father left the matter there.**_  
 _ **About one month thus mourn'd the fair;**_  
 _ **Another month, her weeds arranged;**_  
 _ **Each day some robe or lace she changed,**_  
 _ **Till mourning dresses served to grace,**_  
 _ **And took of ornament the place.**_  
 _ **The frolic band of loves**_  
 _ **Came flocking back like doves.**_  
 _ **Jokes, laughter, and the dance,**_  
 _ **The native growth of France,**_  
 _ **Had finally their turn;**_  
 _ **And thus, by night and morn,**_  
 _ **She plunged, to tell the truth,**_  
 _ **Deep in the fount of youth.**_  
 _ **Her sire no longer fear'd**_  
 _ **The dead so much endear'd;**_  
 _ **But, as he never spoke,**_  
 _ **Herself the silence broke:-**_  
 _ **'Where is that youthful spouse,' said she,**_  
 _ **'Whom, sir, you lately promised me**_?'


	8. Chapter 8

_**My best friend's wife**_

 _ **Chapter 8  
"The Lamaze class"**_

The next day, in the afternoon, Candy was in her room a little nervous. She had gone shopping with Georgie, since it was Saturday morning. She also took advantage to shop for all her cravings she had from time to time…Georgie was also starting to have cravings

They went back home and they started putting the groceries away, while talking. Lowell and the children had gone to the park to play in the snow.

\- You must be eager to see Terry tonight, said Georgie.

\- Oh yes! Said Candy smiling, by the way, during the doctor's appointment, the doctor gave suggestions on how to kind of induce the labour…

\- Ah? Spicy food? Is that why you bought those suicide chicken wings?

\- Kind of, said Candy laughing

\- That's all he said?

\- Well, you've had two children… what else can I do?

\- Well, there's sexe…

Candy burst out laughing with her tinkling laugh. Georgie smiled.

\- You must've been bright as red!

\- In fact, I looked at Terry, who looked at me at the same time.

\- He didn't say anything?

\- What could he have said? And the doctor clearly said that I wasn't for me…

\- But I bet you imagined yourself with Terry…

\- My libido is really giving me crazy ideas…

\- You could ask Terry…

\- Are you out of your mind?

Georgie burst out laughing.

\- What? He's a man and you want him!

\- You really want me to make him run away from me for good.

\- He's not going to run away, he likes you too much…

\- I'm carrying Anthony's baby, I can't sleep with another man.

\- Candy, you are so loyal… that baby was an in-vitro fertilization.

\- So what? It's still Anthony's territory, as long as his baby in in there…

\- All right, I understand you, but what a pity!

\- I know, but I won't put my own desire before good sense…

They were done putting the groceries away and Candy had put those suicide chicken wings in the oven to eat it with Georgie. It was very good and the two pregnant women enjoyed it…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile at the Grandchester's, Terry and his brother were taking their mother's clothes out of their father's room, who was going to come back home soon with his new wife; Nelly…

\- It's really weird to take mom's clothes out, said Rick.

\- She's gone and she's never coming back, you know… Life goes on

\- Dad didn't waste any time…

\- Well he's not getting any younger, he wants to take advantage of his life, when he still has time…

\- You remember my buddy Chip… he's not going well with his wife, ever since their separation they're arguing about the children…

\- It's his second marriage, isn't it?

\- Yes…

\- You remember that dad had predicted that his second marriage was not going to last?

\- Why do you think I afraid of commitment? He's got a lot of discernment…

\- He told you it wasn't going to last with your ex…

\- And he was right! And if you talked to him about Candy…

\- What about Candy?

\- You don't want him to predict anything?

\- She's Anthony's widow! After tonight, it's over. She's going to give birth to her baby soon, After tonight, I won't have any reasons to see her again. My debt would be expunged, the Anthony's widow's episode is officially closed.

\- Nice and elegant expression. You can't call her by her given name?!

\- In my mind, she will always be Anthony's widow, in love with her husband, ad vitam aeternam.

\- She told you that just like that?

\- She didn't need to tell me, it's obvious. And anyway, that's the least of my worried…

\- Yeah right! Pull the other one!

\- I'm going to take her to her Lamaze class and that would be it.

\- You know at least that it implies you're going to be there for the birth for the baby, right?

\- Her sister could be there for her, I'm going to go this time only… her sister must've shown her all the tricks…

\- So what you're telling me is that after tonight, you're going to dump Candy?

\- I'm not dating her…

\- You know what I mean… after the birth of the baby, I'm sure life is going to continue like normal. She will have lots of suitors at her front door.

Terry saw the men in front of the pictures at barracks and all the customers at Felix's who were salivating of ecstasy when she made her apparition. He went to get other boxes for their mother's clothes and Rick followed him.

\- I would rather warn you, said his brother; if you're not interested in Candy. I want to be first in line.

\- Even if you were serious, said Terry looking at him, that wouldn't be a problem for me.

\- That's all I wanted to know…

They finished moving the clothes in two trips, their arms packed, When everything was in place, Rick shook the dust off of his hands on his jeans.

\- I think, all we have to do is clean up upstairs.

\- We need a big clean up, the maids are going to do it on Monday when they come back…

\- You better get ready for your appointment, unless you want me to take your place…

\- Don't even think about it! Said Terry leaving the room.

He went to take a shower and he got ready to go pick up Candy. He was wearing a jeans and a green polo which matched his blue-green eyes perfectly. He left the house, while his brother was talking on the phone with his friends.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was ready, she was waiting for Terry, she had her duffel bag, her comforter a pillow. Terry war right on time. Joey ran to open the door and he came back with Terry, smiling. Candy was in the living room with Georgie and Lowell . She stood up.

\- Good evening everybody! Said Terry smiling.

\- Good evening Terry, said Candy smiling tenderly.

Terry gave her a bouquet of white roses… Candy was moved. Anthony always gave her white roses…

\- Thank you Terry, she said softly, these are my favourite.

Terry knew that, Anthony had told him about it enough time… Candy understood that he was aware of it and she was touched by that attention from him.

\- Terry, said Lowell standing up to greet him, good evening

\- Good evening, said Georgie with a nice smile…

\- Don't come back too late, said Lowell

\- Lowell, said his wife, Candy is not a child!

\- But she's carrying a child… She mustn't stay up too late…

\- You are right, said Terry, I'll bring her back before midnight, all right?

\- Very well, said Lowell smiling

Candy, like how Georgie and her husband were treating her. She smiled.

\- Shall we go? Said Terry.

\- Let's go, said Candy

They both walked to the door and she showed him her duffel bag, which he took and he opened the door to let her out and he followed her. They got in the car and they left.

\- Do you want to stop somewhere? Asked Terry.

\- There's a cafeteria at the hospital, we could wait there before the class starts.

\- All right…

When they arrive at the hospital, they went to park the car. They went to the cafeteria to have a cup of coffee. In fact Candy had some lemon tea, caffeine free, since caffeine was not good for the baby…

\- So is everything fine, since our last conversation? Asked Terry.

\- Euh… yes…

\- You hesitated…

He really knew her too well!

\- In fact, it was before our last conversation…

\- What happened?

\- Anthony's uncle called…

\- His uncle William?

\- You know him, of course…

\- Yes. He's his mother's brother… a very sympathetic man

\- Yes… he wanted to have some news

\- That's all?

\- Well, he said he was going to come to New York to see me…

\- That's good.

\- I think that his great aunt is sending him.

\- To get some news? Why can't she do it herself?

\- We don't really get a long. She wanted me to stay with them at the manor. But I needed my sister…

\- I understand…

\- But for the great aunt, I should've turned to them…

\- She's really worried about Anthony's baby…

\- I would never prevent them from seeing Anthony's baby…

\- I know that, you're really loyal to your late husband.

He said that with a lot of sadness in his voice? Or was she imagining things?

In any case, it was soon time for the class to start, they stood up to get ready in the room. They found other couples, men, women… they said hi to the others and they sat down to arranged themselves. Candy explained to Terry who to put the comforter and the pillows. She sat on it leaning on Terry who was sitting behind her. The class started and Terry had his hand on Candy's belly and he liked it. It was Anthony's baby, and he was going to protect it with his own life. Just like his mummy! Everything is over? What would he talking about? Could he live without Candy?

At one point, the babies started moving in the bellies of their mummies and all the partner could feel their movements. It was screams of surprises in the whole room.

\- Junior? Said Candy talking to the baby, you want to move too, for Terry?

\- It's ok, if he doesn't do it… I'm not…

Terry didn't finish his sentence, he felt Candy's belly move under his hand at the same spot his hand was.

\- Oh! Said Candy laughing, thank you Junior!

\- Oh, looks like we have a soccer player, said Terry smiling, it's a wonderful sensation!

He was so happy at that moment, like had never been before. Candy was happy too. The class went on and when it was over, the atmosphere was joyous… While they were getting ready to leave, Terry got a phone call from his brother.

Thanks to my friend Paloma who did this fanart which I put so you could have a vision of Candy and Terry. The image was made for this story…

\- Are you going to have dinner with us? Dad and Nelly are back

\- They took a cab?

\- Of course… so you're coming?

\- Where are you going?

\- I've order dinner from a caterer, dad's favourite…

\- All right, I'm going to drop Candy off and I'll be right there.

\- Why don't you bring her along with you?

\- She's probably tired, said Terry looking at Candy

She was looking at him with her big green eye, quizzically. Terry talked to her.

\- Would you like to have dinner with my family?

\- All right, she said, too happy to spend more time with the man she loved.

\- It's ok, said Terry to Rick on the phone, don't forget the spicy cannelloni's…

\- All right…

He took Candy's arm and the yleft the hospital to go back to his place. Candy called Georgie to tell her she was going to have dinner with Terry and his family.

\- Georgie…

\- Candy? Is everything all right?

\- Yes, Terry is taking me to have dinner with his family.

\- You must be on cloud nine…

\- Don't wait up for me…

\- It's no use, you know Lowell is going to wait for you, right?

\- Thanks for everything, Georgie!

\- Enjoy your meal!

Candy and Terry went at the Grandchester's, they stopped by a convevient store to buy some drinks for the evening and a bouquet of flowers for the new step-mummy.


	9. Chapter 9

_**My Best Friend's Wife**_

 _ **Chapter 9  
"Lunch and diner"**_

The Grandchester villa was more impressive than in Candy's memory. It was very elegant inside and decorated with taste. It smelled like good food from the caterer. Candy felt her stomach cry hunger. She was hungry. She followed Terry in the living room where his family was; his father, his brother and his step mother. They all stood up when they arrived and Terry made the introductions.

\- You know Rick, said Terry.

\- Good evening Rick, said Candy smiling, I'm happy to see you again.

\- Good evening Candy, he replied smiling

\- And this is my father, Richard Grandchester Senior.

\- Good evening, said Candy smiling

\- Good evening! So you're the widow of Terry's best friend?

\- Yes…

\- And this is his new wife, Nelly…

Candy looked at Terry's father's new wife. She had sense Terry's hesitation when he replied. He has lost his mother barely 6 months ago… he was still grieving. And the fact that his father was already remarried… The new Mrs. Grandchester was very beautiful with her blond hair falling on her shoulders. She seemed young. Terry's father had grayish hair, an older version of Terry and Rick, very charming and very attractive for a man of his age.

\- Good evening, said Candy smiling.

\- Good evening, said Nelly with a nice smile. When is the little love due?

\- Two or three weeks, said Candy

\- One of these days, then! You're going to be ready Terry?

Terry looked at her strangely…

\- Ready for what?

\- Well, for the birth!

\- Oh…

\- Yes, by going taking her to her Lamaze class, you have to be there when Junior decides to come, to help her!

\- Well…

\- It's ok, said Candy, he did it just to be nice, my sister will be there for me for the birth…

\- I'm sure Terry would also want to be there, right bro? said Rick

\- Of course, said Terry, Candy call me when the time comes.

\- Are you sure? Asked Candy

\- Yes, I'm sure, I won't be able to come and pick you up with my F16, but I will be there.

\- I'm going to drive him myself, said Rick and I'm not a race car driver champion for nothing.

\- You're going to get there alive, I hope , because dead, Terry would be no good to me! Said Candy smiling.

\- My son is the best driver in the world, said the patriarch standing up the table is ready.

They went to the dinning room and Terry sat next to Candy. The conversation during the meal was mostly about the honeymoon Richard Senior and his new wife had just had. Candy realised that Terry wasn't very enthousiastic during the time his father and his wife were talking… His mother had just died… But she understood, because she had just lost her husband too… And she was having feelings for Terry. Did she have the right to move on that fast? There was only one life to live and that was it… But… she preferred not to think about it too much, because giving Terry's reaction to his father's remarriage… She concentrated on her meal, which she ate with appetite. The cannellonies were spicy and very good.

After dinner, the men were in the living room while Candy and Nelly were in the kitchen making tea. They were talking.

\- Can I ask you a question? Asked Nelly

\- Yes, said Candy

\- Are you in love with Terry?

Candy felt her heart jump in her chest.

\- Is it that obvious?

\- The way you two look at each other, is a dead giveaway…

\- Oh my God! You think he figured it out?

\- I don't think so, said Nelly, men are not very perspicace unless they're looking for something…

\- Good if he doesn't know anything…

\- You're not going to tell him?

\- Tell him what? That I love him? I'm going to make him run! He was Anthony's best friend.

\- "Was" is in the past, your husband is no more… you have the right to continue your life…

\- Yes, but for the moment, with Anthony's baby in my belly…

\- I understand… what about your libido? I heard pregnant women are insatiable…

\- Don't mention it! Said Candy laughing.

\- Oh my God! You don't regret being a good girl?

\- When it itches? Oh yes I do!

They bust out laughing, they brought a tray with the tea in the living room to serve the men.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile at Georgie's the phone rang. Georgie answered.

\- Good evening said William's deep voice, can I speak with Candy please?

\- She's not here, said Georgie

\- She's at the hospital? Asked the panicked voice

\- No, no! Excuse me! She didn't have the baby! She went to her Lamaze class.

\- And she hasn't come back yet? Isn't it a little late?

\- She was invited for dinner by a friend of her husband's, said Georgie innocently.

\- A friend of her husband's? She's dating him?

\- Euh no, she's not dating him, she just went to dinner with him after the Lamaze class.

\- Oh, because he took her to her Lamaze class too?

\- Yes… Can I take a message?

\- Well, it's William Andrew, Anthony's uncle.

\- Good evening William! Said Georgie warmly

\- I just wanted to get some news and find out if she's available tomorrow afternoon.

\- Tomorrow it's Sunday, we will be going to church and then we will have Sunday brunch…

\- I'm going to call in the morning, tell her I called her tonight.,..

\- Very well, Uncle William, said Georgie smiling. Have a great evening!

William hung up on his side and the great aunt was looking at him.

\- She not there?

\- She went out.

\- Out?

\- She was invited for dinner.

\- By whom?

\- A friend of Anthony's.

\- A friend of Anthony's? You're too late William!

\- Too late for what?

\- To seduce her and raise your nephew's son!

\- Aunt Elroy! Are you going to stop with that already? Candy is still young, and she has the right to start over with her life!

\- Promise me that you're going to try to take care of her.

\- Aunt Elroy…

\- Promise me!

\- All right. I'm not promising anything though…

\- William!

\- I'm going to go see her and make sure she's fine, that's all! I'm not going to try to charm her! She's my nephew's wife, for heaven's sake!

\- I'm coming with you tomorrow!

\- As you wish!

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

After having tea, Terry's father showed them the pictures they took during the honeymoon with his wife. Then, Terry took advantage to show some old pictures with Anthony when they were younger.

\- This one is very pretty, said Candy looking at one back and white one, I don't think I've ever seen it …

\- I can give it to you.

\- Really? Said Candy moved, thank you so much!

She took the picture and she put it in her purse.

Later, Terry drove Candy back to her sister's.

\- Dinner was wonderful, Terry. Thank you for taking me…

\- I hope you were not too bored with our family stories.

\- Of course not!

\- You seem to get along well with Nelly.

\- Well, she was the only woman there, we understood each other.

Terry was thinking about his mother and he wondered what she would've thought about Candy.

\- Nelly is not pregnant, right?

\- I don't know and it's none of my business… I'm sorry.

\- No, I'm sorry…I don't want meddle…

\- Is everything fine between you ?

\- Everything is fine…

Candy didn't seem convinced, but they had arrived at Georgie's.

\- You think that your brother in law is waiting for you?

\- I know he's waiting for me and Georgie too! Said Candy smiling

They looked at the house and they saw that the lights were on. They smiled. Terry got out of the car to open the door for her and he took the bags and walked her to the door which opened. Lowell was smiling.

\- You didn't need to wait for me.

\- Sorry Candy, said Lowell, you're living in my house, you're like our daughter and you're carrying a baby on top of that. We're going to look after you!

\- That's why I love you, she said smiling

Terry put the bags in the hallway.

\- Ok, I'm going to go. Good night Candy, good night Georgie, good night Lowell.

\- Good night Terry, said everybody at the same time

Terry left and Candy looked at him go, with a heavy heart. She was wishing so much he would've stayed with her! They all went to bed while talking and climbing the stairs.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day was Sunday. The whole house got ready to go to church which started at 10 AM.

\- By the way Candy, your uncle William called last night…

\- When?

\- When you were having dinner with Terry and his family!

\- Great! What did he say?

\- That he was going to come bay today after church.

\- Wonderful! On the Lord's Day… Everything is going to be fine!

\- It's great to be optimistic… on the Lord's Day.. Evertything is going to be fine! We're going to get blessings.

\- And The blessing of the LORD makes a person rich, and he adds no sorrow with it.

\- That the great attitude! Said Georgie.

Then she went to yell at her boys asking them to hurry up. They went to church as a family. Candy like signing and she felt the baby move too when the music was playing… after the service, everybody felt good, everybody was talking for a moment before they left. When they went back home, they found the phone was ringing, Candy went to answer the phone, while Georgie was taking care of the little ones.

\- Hello?

\- Candy! It's William

\- Hello, uncle William. Happy Sunday!

\- Happy Sunday! I called you last night to get some news.

\- I wasn't there, I know! My sister told me…

\- We're arriving in half an hour

\- "We?" Asked Candy

\- The great aunt Elroy insisted to come with me…

\- Oh…

\- We'll see you in half an hour, then?

\- In half an hour, Uncle William!

Candy hung up and she had a sigh. The great aunt Elroy… everything is going to be fine. William is going to be there… She went to the kitchen to help her sister out with the Sunday brunch. Candy wasn't looking forward to meet the members of Anthony's family. She decided not to worry.

When William's car arrived in front of Georgie's house, Candy started screaming that the guests were there, Candy went to look out the window and she saw William getting out to open the door to the great aunt Elroy. Such a familiar body shape… Anthony had inherited the muscled body and the blond hair. The great aunt hadn't changed at all since the first time she had seen her. She still looked like a royal eagle. When she saw them, Candy felt a lot of affection and her heart was tight at the same time, they had always been nice to her. She simple had the impression that they didn't want to let her go after Anthony's death. They had the arms charged with presents.

Candy went to open door.

\- Hello Candy! Said William smiling warmly.

\- Hello William, she said.

He kissed her on both cheeks. The great aunt was behind him.

\- Aunt Elroy? Said Candy.

\- Hello Candy, she said coldly kissing her on the cheeks, how are you!

\- I'm fine! Come in, please.

\- Thank you, said William obeiying followed by the great aunt.

They went to sit in the living room where Lowell was and he stood up to greet them warmly. Candy went to the kitchen to help her sister. Then she went to the living room.

\- So Candy, said William, it's good to see you again.

\- It's good to see you too, she assured him.

In all sincerity, it was a relief to see them without confronting them. Candy was worried about the meeting, fearing that the pain would engulfed her like the first day. But it wasn't the case. Somewhere along the way, without knowing at what precise moment, she had said goodbye to the past, Anthony was in a part of her heart, where he would reside forever. She was at peace.

\- Thank you for the present, said Candy opening them, you're so generous! Everything is wonderful! I wish the baby were here already to use them!

\- So do we, said William, our second little Anthony

\- It could be a girl, said Candy

\- It's too unfair that he didn't live to know his child…

And from that moment, the conversation focused on Anthony, Candy participated. Georgie's children had come to sit with their aunty Candy.

\- My poor Candy, said the great aunt Elroy, it must be hard for you to live this pregnancy alone…

\- Aunt Candy is not alone, protested Joay, we're here with her everyday!

Candy stood up and hugged him…

\- Where are you going to put my great grandson.

\- Come, I'll show you…

They went upstairs with the baby's presents, followed by Candy's nephews an they visited the baby's room. They saw the other presents previously bought and what other people had offered her.

\- You even have a book? I'm glad I didn't buy one…you should have Anthony's.

\- We have a book too, said Joey, mum did it for us!

\- Really? Said the great aunt with an absent tone

She was looking at the book empty pages and she saw the calling card Terry had slipped inside… she read what it said:

\- Terry? Terrence Grandchester

Joey gave himself the right to reply.

\- Yes, he's uncle Anthony's best friend, he an Air Force pilot.

\- I know him.

\- He brought present for the baby and his brother Rick brought a drink for Aunt Candy.

\- Terry came here? Asked William

\- Yeah! They came for dinner the other day and his brother it's Rick Grant, the racecar driver champion! You know him too? He's pretty cool!

The children were the only one talking, especially Joey…

\- You want to see what Terry brought for the baby? He said opening the drawers of the dresser…

He was about to take the little bathrobe when Georgie materialised at the door.

\- Joey, Axel! Come and help me in the kitchen! Go downstairs! I'm coming!

\- The children were telling us that Terry had dinner here?

\- Yes, he came to see how Candy was doing…

\- We didn't see him at the funeral, we didn't understand why, said William, we would like to see him again.

\- His mother died in an accident a few day before Anthony, said Candy

\- Oh my God! Said the great aunt… poor boy! Do you think we'll have the opportunity to meet him?

Lowell arrived to say:

\- In fact, he just called and I invited him for Sunday brunch. So you're going to see him later… how long are you staying?

\- We're just doing a quick trip… we'll take the plane tomorrow morning, said William.

\- He coming later with his brother, said Lowell

\- I'm going to join the boys downstairs, it's almost ready…

Georgie went to the kitchen and the others went back to the living room. Half an hour later, the children went to open the door to Terry and his brother. They way they greeted them you'd say they came there everyday, because they were so familiar with the children.

\- Uncle Anthony's great aunt and uncle are here! Said Joey

Terry got stiff and looked at his brother who was smiling.

\- Really? Where are they?

\- They're in the living room!

They pulled them by the hand and dragged them to the living room.

\- Aunt Elroy? Uncle William?

\- Terry! Said William smiling and hugging him

Terry hugged him back. Then he hugged Aunt Elroy. She had tears in her eyes!

\- I heard about your mother… my deepest condoleances, my boy.

\- Thank you, said Terry moved.

Rick introduced himself:

\- I'm Terry's brother, Richard Junior, they call me Rick.

\- Pleased to meet you, said William shaking his hand.

Then he shook the great aunt's hand.

\- My condolences to your father, said the great aunt.

\- He's fine, he already re-married, said Rick.

Terry gave him the look.

\- Already? You must be sad, so soon after the death of your mother!

\- It's his life, said Rick and he can live it the way he wants to and he's not getting any younger an everything could end in an instant like with my mother, so he's not wasting any time…

\- That's one way to see things, said William.

\- The table is ready, said Lowell.

Terry turned around and he saw Candy and he smiled at her.

\- Hello Candy,said Terry.

\- Hello Terry, she said softly

They walked together to the dinning room. William was looking at them and the great aunt too, Rick joined them so did the children, so it wasn't just Candy and Terry….

William also talked a lot ot Candy and a little on the side and Terry couldn't help but feel a little twinge of jealousy in his heart… But what was he thinking? It was his best friend's wife… But he couldn't stop thinking about her and it wasn't something recent…

\- Looks like Anthony's family wants to take care of her…

\- She would be in good hands, said Terry

\- You're not going to miss tje birth are you?

\- Why not?

\- Stop it Terry! You know why! She's counting on you and you can't let her down, unless you don't care at all about her…

He wasn't sure of anything, but he was sure that he cared a lot about Candy!


	10. Chapter 10

_**My Best Friend's Wife**_

 _ **Chapter**_

 _ **"The birth"**_

William and the great aunt Elroy left the next morning. The great aunt wanted to stay longer and she told William.

\- Everything is fine, said William, she's in good hands…

\- You should stay and take care of her.

\- Did you have the impression that she needed help?

\- Anthony's friend seemed quite invasive…

\- He's visiting his best friend's wife, I think it's kind of nice of him!

\- William! Open your eyes! He wants her for himself!

\- Well good for him, she'll be in good hands!

\- William!

\- Aunt Elroy, enough! Candy is not our private property. She's free to do whatever she wants!

\- She's carrying our baby… and if she gets together with Terrence…

\- He would have a pilot as a daddy like his real father was! I think that's great, don't you think so?

\- William!

\- You still have that God complex, you want to control everything…

\- You could've tried to seduce her…

\- No! I'm not going to seduce my nephew's wife! Do you hear yourself when you talk? Let's go say goodbye to them. I'm reassured. Candy is in good hands!

\- But…

So they went to see Candy to say goodbye to her and her sister's family.

\- Candy, said William, call us if you have the baby, even before, I'll try to come if I can.

\- All right William, said Candy smiling, aunt Elroy…

\- I wished you were with us in Lakewood…

\- I'm fine here with my sister, aunt Elroy, you understand me, right?

\- We're your family too, insisted the great aunt.

\- We have to go, Aunt Elroy, said William pulling her to leave.

\- Thank you William! I'm going to call you before and I hope you'll be able to be there.

William left with the great aunt who wanted to stay to try to convince Candy to go with them to Lakewood…

When the door closes, Candy had a sigh of relief.

\- Are you ok, sweetie? Asked Georgie

\- I'm fine. I'm going to go get some rest…

\- I'll walk you to your room…

The two sister went to Candy's room.

\- The old hag is bothering you?

\- She wanted me to stay with them in Lakewood…

\- She doesn't understand that you wanted to be far away from things that reminded you of your husband.

\- Anthony was her favourite, it's normal for her to want me to be near with the baby…

\- You're feeling bad because you want to stay with us…

\- No, I feel bad because I want t say here, near Terry, she said looking down

\- Candy, you're are reliving, don't be ashamed.

\- I can't help thinking that I'm betraying Anthony's family…

\- Anthony is dead…

\- I know, said Candy with tears in her eyes and I'm already in love with another man! I feel so bad!

\- Get some rest sweetie, everything is going to be fine…

Georgie got out of the room to let her little sister doze off a little. A few moment later, the phone rang. Candy heard Georgie's voice scream:

\- CANDY! IT'S FOR YOU!

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry was at his place with his brother…

\- Have you made a decision? Asked Rick.

\- About…?

\- You know what I'm talking about…

\- No, I don't know…

\- Your beloved…

\- My what?

\- You heard me…

\- She's not…

\- I'm your brother, remember? I know you better than anybody else…

\- I can't not be there when she has the baby… I have to be there for Anthony…

\- Anthony's uncle will be there for his nephew…

\- Me too! He was my best friend!

Their father was listening to them without saying anything. He could see that his son was in love with my best friend's widow, but he was restraining himself… he had an idea…

\- Let's invite Candy and her family for dinner, he said, Nelly and I we could cook…

\- If we invite her, we're going to help with the cooking, said Terry smiling

\- Go call her, said Rick

\- Tomorrow night? Said Terry

\- Ok, said his father smiling

He had seen Terry's mood change for the best.

Terry went to the office to call Candy… Her sister answered.

\- Hello Georgie. Can I talk to Candy please?

\- Terrence! Said Georgie, hello! One moment please!

She had screamed for Candy to pick up… He had then heard her sweet voice.

\- Hello?

\- Candy? How are you?

\- Terry… I'm fine…

\- No. You're sad…

\- You felt that just by hearing my "Hello?"

\- Your in laws are gone?

\- Yes…

\- The old hag bothered you, didn't she?

\- She wants me to be with them in Lakewood…

\- But you'd reather stay with your sister…

"and you…" completed Candy in her heart.

\- Yes, she said

\- You're in your family, you should be happier, shouldn't you be?

\- You're right…

\- I'm calling you because my father wanted to invite you for dinner you and our family.

Candy's heart started dancing with joy.

\- Oh, when?

\- Tomorrow night?

\- I'll talk about it with my family and I'll call you back after that.

\- All right, said Terry.

Candy hung up and she went downstairs to see her sister and her husband.

\- Is everything all right? Asked Georgie

\- Yes, Terry is inviting us for dinner tomorrow night at his mansion…

\- Everbody? Asked Lowell.

\- Yes, he said the whole family…

\- All right, said Lowell with a tone

\- What? Said Candy

\- I don't know, if I should tell you…

\- Tell me what?

\- Well, the little time I've spent with Terry,I noticed that he never talked about Anthony… He never brings his name in the conversation unless it's mentioned.

\- I noticed that too, said Candy, maybe he wants to spare me the pain, otherwise what would be the reason?

\- Maybe to spare himself

Candy had a shock.

\- You thing he's suffering to that point about his death?

\- No, he's said for having lost his friend, but that's not what I meant. I actually thin that he's making a great effort to forget that Anthony was your husband… which is practically impossible, giving you're carrying his child.

\- Oh Lowell! But what I'm feeling for him has nothing to do with Anthony…

\- Its about what he's feeling for you, Candy. He's attracted to you, he had to fight a feeling of big betrayal. I don't envy him, if that's his problem.

\- But I want him to be attracted by met

Lowell smiled.

\- You sound like Joey. When he knows what he wants: everything seems crystal clear.

Candy took a paper tissue from a box that was on the living room table.

\- I'm a disaster, right?

\- On the contrary, you're coming back to life and it's wonderful. The problem is the responsible for that rebirth , his name is Terrence Grandchester.

She wiped her eyes.

\- Do you think I would make him run if I try myself with a little opening? I have to see ridiculous, but I practically have no experience with men… Anthony was my first flirt.

\- You are so cute Candy! You want my honest opinion?

\- Your question is already an answer…

\- Yes, I think that Terry have to get over the dilemma himself. And if he can't, You both need to go your separate ways.

\- I know you're right…

\- And meeting Anthony's family was not a goo thing… He might feel crush by guilt and all the chance he has to explore his feelings for you might be nipped in the bud.

\- Don't say that, please, said Candy

\- Whatever happened, we will always be with you, Candy. Don't forget it.

\- Thank you Lowell.

\- Tell him we accept his invitation.

\- And Candy, said Georgie, don't worry.

\- That's going to be hard…

\- Otherwise, there's still William, said Georgie.

\- William? Uncle William? Said Candy surprised

\- Yes, I think the old hag wants him to take care of you…

\- What? Said Candy, you think so? Oh my God!

Candy remembered how she was asking questions about Terry and how Joey was answering innocently… The great aunt was investigating Candy's love life… William? He was a wonderful man, she liked him a lot, but…

\- But I want Terry, Georgie… and I pray he wants us too…

\- What women want…, said Georgie, God wants!

Candy smiled and went back to her room to call Terry. She was so happy to hear his voice.

\- Hello?

\- It's yes, said Candy, we will be there tomorrow night!

\- That's perfect! Said Terry smiling, I can't wait to see you… all.

Candy felt like he added the "all", so he wouldn't show that he's eager to see her…

\- I can't wait to see you … all, too, she replied to him.

Terry smiled, understanding what she just did.

\- See you tomorrow. Good night.

\- See you tomorrow, Terry. Thank you.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

At the Grandchester's , the house smelled good like a great dinner for Candy and her family. His father's new wife had cooked with pleasure. Terry was with her in the kitchen.

\- Did you put some chicken with no salt on the side for Candy?

\- For the hundredth time, yes, Terry! Said Nellie smiling, everything is going to be perfect, don't worry.

\- They're going to be here soon…

\- Calm down Terry, you're on hot coals… your sweetheart is going to be here soon…

\- But…

\- I saw your body language the last time you brought her here, the day we came back.

\- She's my best Friend's wife…

\- Who is no longer in this world…

\- I'm worried for him, in fact, said Terry in denial.

The house phone rang. Rick arrived a few moments later.

\- Terry? The phone, Lowell Grey…

Terry thought his heart was giving up on him.

\- They should've been here…

Terry took the phone in the kitchen.

\- Lowell?

\- Terry… Sorry to do this to you, we were on our way to your place when Candy's water broke. She's having the baby and the little one seem in a rush. We're going to St. Jacob's hospital… She would like you to come.

He felt a drop of sweat on his forehead.

\- I'm coming!

\- Don't hang up! She wants to talk to you!

Talk to him? How could she think about something like that at such moment? Terry had to restrain his emotions that were only asking to unravel.

\- Terry?

\- I'm coming right away, Candy.

\- Forgive me… You've worked so hard for the dinner… Please give my apologies to your brother, your father and…

She was interrupted, probably by a contraction.

\- … your stepmother. Thank them for me… I…

It was hard for her to talk, she couldn't finish the sentence.

\- Forget about the dinner, Candy. Don't talk anymore. Let me jump in my car and I will be there.

As soon as he hung up. He climbed up the stairs to go get his wallet in his bedroom and came back down really fast. Rick and his father were waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. Rick gave him the car keys, his father had his fist on his waist.

\- She's giving birth? Asked his father.

\- Yes, I have to run, said Terry.

\- Keep us posted, said Rick.

\- No problem, said Terry going out.

Rick walked him to the car.

\- Try to stay on the road.

\- I can't promise you anything, said Terry backing down the alley

His brother followed him a little and grinned a smile.

\- Don't commit any imprudence that would send you on the wrong side of the hospital… Candy wouldn't appreciate it. She's doing fine and everything is going to be all right for her and the baby, ok?

"I hope so?" thought Terry driving on the road.

The circulation was a real nightmare, it was peak hours. He had to be patient, but he wished he could fly. He thought about the conversation he had had with Candy… he wished he had his plane at that moment to get to the hospital as fast as possible…

Forty five minutes later, Terry was parking his car in the hospital's parking lot and he barged into the emergency room, he was sent to the maternity ward, fourth floor. Without waiting for the elevator, he ran to climb the stairs, got out on the fourth floor and asked his way to an elderly who showed him the west wing, he arrived at the nurses' station.

\- Candice Brown?

The secretary looked up and smiled.

\- The birth room, right hallway W412

\- Thank you.

Phew! She was still there! She hadn't given birth yet… when he knocked on the door, Georgie opened the door, her too, with a smile.

\- What took you so long!

\- Is she all right? He whispered

\- Like a woman in labour. I'm leaving her to you, I'm going to join Lowell who is at the daycare with the children. The boys are waiting for Kyle, Joey's friend, to come and pick them up, she said going out.

The first thing that shocked him when he came in was the noise of the heartbeat of the baby on the foetal monitor. His own heart was filled with emotions.

The patient's eyes looked for his. Her face was in sweat, one of her arms was hooked to an intravenous drip. She reached out to him with the other arm…

\- I thought you were supposed to come with an F16, Master the fight pilot…

\- Candy, he said softly, I was too nervous to pilot a plane, I took the car and there was an incredible traffic jam…

\- You did tell me you'd be too nervous to pilot when the time comes…

Approaching her, he took her hand in his. He was practically kneeling and he was kissing her fingers, when a nurse arrived, followed by Candy's doctor, whom he had met during the medical visit, Dr. Martin.

\- Ah, your friend has arrived, he said when he saw Terry, sorry to ask you to leave the room. We're going to give her an epidural.

\- Hello doctor, I'm going to wait in the hallway…

\- Terry, you're not leaving right?

\- Believe-me Cady, there is not other place I would rather be, he said caressing her hand before letting it go.

Thanks to the inventor of the epidural! Candy had never felt such pain in her life. Why didn't Georgie tell her everything about giving birth?

Georgie came back with Terry in the room.

\- Georgie, said Candy, you should've told me it hurt so much…

\- Well, I thought it would be better if you figure it out by yourself…

\- In fact, it's like the period cramps only a thousand times worse!

\- The epidural should be helping doesn't it? Asked Terry

\- Yes, it helps a lot, said Candy

Dr. Martin came back with a smile of compassion.

\- It seems that this baby is ready to show himself, right Mrs. Brown?

\- The contractions are bearable, said Candy

\- That's the point of the epidural. I see that you're totally dilated…

Dr. Martin was looking at her belly move.

\- There, give me a push…

Candy complied… she held Terry's hand tight, very tight. It was weird to feel less pain when she pushed, she was feeling better when she pushed.

\- Good job, Candy, said Terry, don't forget to breathe…

\- The head is out, said Dr. Martin, at the next contraction, give it everything you've go, Candy…

\- You can do it Candy, said Terry softly.

Georgie was wiping her face in sweat.

\- You're almost there, honey, said Georgie.

Candy called upon all the muscles of her body and had a big scream, the deliverance… she heard a baby cry.

\- It's a boy! Said Dr. Martin.

\- A boy? Said Candy smiling, my little love!

Doctor martin put it on her belly the baby that had just came out, his skin was wrinkled and it was wet with amniotic fluid, screaming his lungs out.

Candy touch the baby on her belly, it was a wonderful sensation.

\- Is he all right?

\- He's perfect, said Terry smiling

\- He's son handsome! Said Georgie.

The doctor gave the scissors to Terry so he cut the umbilical cord.

\- You want the honour? Said Dr. Martin

Terry wanted to say he wasn't the father… he looked at Candy who nodded with her eyes… he wanted to talk , but he restrain himself and took the scissors and cut the cord. The nurse arrived to put a plier to stop the bleeding.

The doctor did the Apgar test and the baby got a perfect 10.

\- He's in perfect health, said Dr. Martin.

The nurse cleaned the baby up and put on a diaper and a onesy Georgie had taken out. She wrapped him up in a blue flannel sheet. Then she took the baby and gave him to Candy. Georgie arrived with a little blue hat for the baby's head.

\- Hello you! Said Candy smiling, hello my baby! My little love! You are so handsome! Look auntie Georgie is there too!

\- Hello baby, said Georgie smiling, you're too cute

\- And look this is Terry, he was your daddy's best friend.

\- Hello champ! Said Terry smiling.

\- You know the first thing your daddy said when I told him you were coming? He said: "If it's a boy, we're going to call him Terrence!".

Terry looked at her surprised…

\- Candy, you don't have to…

\- Yes, it was his words… Let me introduce ou to your namesake… Terrence Anthony Brown.

Terry was very moved when he took the baby. He had tears in his eyes.

\- Hello champ! Looks like you have my name! It's the most beautiful name in the world, you know that?!

Candy and Georgie burst out laughing. Lowell arrive with a bouquet of flowers: white roses with a blue balloon saying "It's a boy!" and a big stuffed animal representing a teddy bear with blue eyes.

\- Congratulations Candy! Said Lowell kissing her on the cheeks…

\- Thanks Lowell

He turned to Terry.

\- Congratulations to you too Terry!... a name sake!

\- Thank you, said Terry smiling, you want to carry him a little, auntie Georgie?

\- Of course, she said approaching to take the little love, come here sweetie! Welcome on earth!

He turned to Candy…

\- I haven't congratulated you yet, Candy, he said

He leaned to kiss her on both cheeks and a kiss landed on her lips. She felt like Terry's lips burned her mouth… they looked at each other.

\- Thanks for the name…

\- You're welcome, it was Anthony's choice…

\- I wasn't able to reach William, said Lowell, he's on a business trip…

\- I'm going to call aunt Elroy, said Candy taking her phone.

\- I'm going to call Rick to give him the news, said Terry

He went in the hallway to make his phone call. Candy called the great aunt Elroy.

\- Aunt Elroy?

\- Candy! We got here fine! I wanted to call you to tell you… but there was no answer at your sister's.

\- That's because everybody is here with me at the hospital. I just had the baby.

The great aunt had a scream of joy and told the news to everybody!

\- CANDY HAD THE BABY! What did you have?

\- It's a boy, a little boy…

\- WHOA! WONDERFUL! You're going to call him Anthony, I hope!?

\- Euh, started Candy…

\- Candy?

\- Well, when I called Anthony to give them the news that I was pregnant, he had a scream of joy and the first thing he said was: "If it's a by, we're going to call him Terrence!"

\- What?! Said the great aunt.

\- His name is Terrence Anthony Brown, Aunt Elroy, it was Anthony's choice, mine was to call him like Anthony, especially after his death.

\- The baby's name is Terrence? Like his friend you're dating? Was he there for the birth?

\- Yes, aunt Elroy, I called him so he could come… I needed support…

The great aunt didn't say a word, but she cursed William for being on a business trip.

\- Send us some pictures Candy, I want to see my great grandson! He must've taken after Anthony…

\- I'm sending the pictures right away on my phone, you'll see for yourself!

\- Good bye Candy. Congratulations and thank you for the baby.

\- You're welcome aunt Elroy.

Candy sent the pictures on her phone to Anthony's family. She sent the pictures to William too…

Terry on the other hand, called his brother to tell him the news.

\- Congratulations, daddy!

\- Rick, stop it! It's a boy! He's absolutely wonderful!

\- You really sound like a happy daddy.

\- Rick…

\- What's the name of the little wonder, daddy?

Terry had a moment of hesitation.

\- Terrence Anthony…

\- I rest my case! Said his brother imitating lawyers on television.

\- Can you tell dad the news?

\- Yes, daddy, I'll do that for you… you go spend time with your son…

Terry didn't reply. In a way, he was the baby's father, for Anthony, he was going to be a father for his son who on top of that was named after him… And Candy? What about Candy? He was going to be present in his name sake's life, he would be forced to be present in his mummy's life too…


	11. Chapter 11

_**My Best Friend's Wife**_

 _ **Chapter 11  
"The confession"**_

Rick surprised everybody by coming to the hospital with the good they had cooked for the dinner and that Candy's family had missed. He had a big bouquet of flowers for the new mom and a big stuffed animal.

\- Oh my God! Said Candy smiling

\- Surprise! Said Rick smiling, since you missed the dinner, the dinner come to you!

\- If Mohamed doesn't go to the mountain, the mountain goes to Mohamed, said Terry smiling.

\- It would have been a pity for you to miss this good meal we cooked for you. Terry had put his whole heart into it...

\- Shut up Rick and make a plate for the new mummy, said Terry smiling.

Candy was touched to hear that Terry worked hard to cook for them. The baby had decided to come and the dinner was postponed...

\- Oh Thank you! Said Candy, hospital fook is horrible, everybody knows that! Thank you for spoiling me like that Rick...!

\- The pleasure is all mine, my nice lady! Said Rick kissing her hand.

He gave her the big bouquet of flowers, it was multicolour roses that he had brought for her.

\- They're beautiful! Said Candy smiling

He gaver her the stuffed animal which was a emperor pengouin for the anime movie "Happy Feet".

\- Oh, Mumble! Said Candy smiling

\- You know it? asked Rick.

\- Yes, I went to see it with my nephews, I like it a lot! Thank you Rick.

Then he made a plate for Candy with the good food that they should've had... Terry also made himself a plate.

\- it's very good, said Candy smiling.

\- You should thank my new step mummy, said Terry smiling, it was very nice of her to cook...

\- But Terry insisted at least a 100 times to put away some chicken with no salt for you...

\- This chicken is very good, said Candy, even without salt.

\- Step mummy has ingredients for the kitchen, she's a good cook! Said Rick.

Georgie and Lowell also made their plate and they ate the really good food with pleasure cracking jokes.

\- She made you a Thermos bottle of tea, said Rick, you need it to make milk for the baby...

\- She's right, said Candy, you should thank her for me, litte Terrence also says thank you, He's going to have a lot of milk to drink.

\- They say that it's the best milk for the baby, said Rick

\- As a matter of fact, said Candy smiling.

\- How are you feeling?

\- I'm exhausted...

\- So I'm bothering you? Said Rick.

\- Of course not! Stay as long a you like!

\- Candy, you have to get some rest, we're going to finish our meal and leave...

And that's what they did. They ate in the general joy, telling stories. Georgie talked about her giving birth and everybody was having fun. When they were done, they stood up to leave, they put the dishes away.

\- Have a good night sweeties, said Georgie kissing her on the cheek.

Candy was breastfeeding little Terrence-Anthony, she was looking at him with so much love. the sensation was incredible. Maternal love was overflowing in her heart and she felt sad that Anthony would never see his son... Georgie kissed her nephew on his baby blond hair.

\- Good bye my little love, she said smiling.

Lowell kissed Candy and the baby too.

\- Good bye, you two! Good night. Take advantage of your time in the hospital to get some rest.

\- Good bye and thank you! Said Candy smiling.

They got out of the room. Rick approached them after taking the bag with the dirty dishes.

\- Good bye mummy, good bye baby, sleep tight.

He got out of the room to leave Terry and Candy alone, he couldn't help taking a picture of the three of them.

\- You did a good job, said Terry smiling, he's perfect.

\- Thank you, said Candy smiling and thank you for everything Terry, thank you for being there...

\- The pleasure was all mine, I assure you...

He leaned to kiss Candy on the cheek but the kissed her on the lips. Then he kissed the baby on his beautiful baby blond hair.

\- Have a good night both of you.

\- Good bye and thank you again.

\- See you tomorrow.

He got out of the room and left. His brother had his own car. He got home a few minutes later. He found his brother waiting for him with a pack of Cuban cigars.

\- Rick, he said

\- Congratulations, daddy!

\- Cuban cigars? I don't smoke and you know it!

\- It's the tradition to celebrate an happy event, you have a son!

\- Rick...

\- You're going to take care of your best friend's son, aren't you?

\- You really think I should? He's got a family...

\- You want to leave the place to Anthony's young uncle?

\- Why not? It's kind of their duty to take care of Anthony's widow and his baby, don't you think so?

\- Yes... but the widow likes you !

\- Can I go to bed now?

\- You didn't tell me how it was.

\- It was the most wonderful experience ever! To see a baby coming to the world... It's really the miracle of life! And it allowed Anthony to become a father and it's really too bad he wasn't able to see his son...

\- She gave your name to his son...

\- She says, that's what Anthony wanted...

\- It doesn't bother you?

\- That he admired me so much that the first thing he said when he learned that his wife was pregnant was: "If it's a by, we're going to call him Terrence?" I'm very flattered by the attention and the honor he gave me.

\- You're going to take care of your namesake?

\- Don't start, Rick...

\- You have to face the truth Terry... You have to stop putting your hand in the sand...

\- Put my head in the sand thinking no one can see me? That's ridiculous!

\- But that's what you've been doing for years?

\- What do you mean?

His brother looked at him.. He decided to go ahead...

\- I now know why you wouldn't go see Anthony at his house...

\- I went to see him after his wedding...

\- Hum hum... what about after that?

\- We didn't get the opportunity...

\- We create our own opportunity, Terry...

\- You mean I was avoiding going at Anthony's? I went to see him after his wedding to meet his wife...

\- And you never went back to see them.

\- We saw each other at camp...

\- Something changed when you came back from your trip...

\- Are you going to stop already?

\- No! You have to face the situation... out with it bro!

Terry looked at his brother who knew him way too well, better than himself...he had a sigh...

\- Anthony's family greeted you well right?

\- There was even his cousin hitting on me...

-And you didn't take advantage of the situation, because your heart was interested in someone else...

\- No she was insufferable and I don't do quickies, that's not my thing, you know that...

\- Don't change the subject, how did you find Candy?

\- As soon as my eyes met hers, I felt completely lost... She was the woman of my dreams, and she was married to my best friend... I couldn't go see Anthony anymore and see her.I avoided all the invitations so I wouldn't have to see his wife which I was lusting after and it was a sin.

\- The tenth commandment... but your friend is dead now...

\- It doesn't mean I'm going to dance on his grave...

\- Nobody is going to think that... it also explains your reaction when you thought she was pregnant by another man...

\- I was green with jealousy, said Terry ashamed...

\- We could say you had the right to be jealous for your friend... you could hide behind that...

\- I know the truth...

\- A birth is a new beginning, for this child who is just born... Tell Candy you love her and live your lives together...

\- I kissed her after she gave birth...

\- And?

\- It was more wonderful than in my dreams...

\- Bro...

\- There's Anthony's family...

\- Well Candy doesn't belong to them... You're the one that Candy wants...

\- Why don't we go to sleep...? I have to go pick up Candy tomorrow morning...

\- Why don't you sleep on it... You can have an instant family with the woman of your dreams...

\- She's my best friend's wife...

\- I remember when you came back from your visit, you were in a bad mood... You came to celebrate my victory with me and my friends and you didn't order beer. You had drank so much, that it was the first time I saw you lose it, you the big bro, the hard nut. By the time I took you to your car holding you you were almost weeping...

\- Shut up Rick...

\- And drunken whinnings; il came out that you were feeling guilty of the worst felony a man could do against his friend...

Rick had a little laugh.

\- I got scared at that point, and I insisted, I wanted to know. You finally admitted to me that you have fallen in love with Anthony's wife...

Terry rubbed his forehead. That evening had fallen into a forgotten hole wihout ever coming out of the mist.

\- On the spot, I thought it was amusing, continued his brother. I thought you were not serious and that it will pass you... Only as the years went by, when our parents were proposing to invite Anthony and his wife home,you always found excuses... so a doubt stayed in my mind.

Terry wanted to stop him, but...

\- During the incident with Candy, it wasn't the fact that she betrayed Anthony that got you angry when you saw she was pregnant. The truth is, that you felt betrayed after loving her in secret during all those years

\- Rick...

\- God knows you repressed all those feeling with a sentiment of noblility dear bro! And it seems today , that God decided to reward you by putting Candy on your way...

\- Our meeting was a coincidence.

-There are not coincidences in life. Everything happens for a reason. Destiny is smiling at you... Good night Terry.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day, the nursery nurse brought the baby after checking him up. Candy breastfed the baby, and despite the frustration of the beginning, the baby was sucking his mommy breast. She looked at him with love. She didn't think she could love her baby that much. Maternal love was absolutely wonderful. A little earlier, the nursery nurse had done a little speech to a group of new moms highlighting the fact that braeastfeeding was a moment when the link between a mother and child was stronger, the mother was completely devoted to her child, body and soul like it should. candy felt a little ashamed, because with her love for her son breastfeeding, Terry wasn't getting out of her mind for a second. What if all the attention he was giving her was on a duty towards his friend's widow? She still felt a distance between them. The kisses he had given her were chaste and brief and were mostly expressing a blessing.

Georgie arrived to help her get ready to get out of the hospital. She had brought the car seat mandatory in the cars for babies. She had brought clothes for Candy, who got dressed. Her sister did her hair and they were ready.

\- Georgie, you think that Terry is going to come?

\- I don't know...

\- You think he's going to dare to be with me?

\- He's got a sense of honor very strong your dear Terry...

\- He kissed me yesterday, it was light and verygood too...

\- Well good, he get to loosen up a little...

Footsteps were heard and Terry entered the room with a big bouquet of white roses.

\- Hello mum, hello Georgie!

\- Hello baby! Said Candy smiling

She understood he called her mum, because she had called her baby "Terrence". Goegie looked at them smiling. They were really on the same wave length! He came the flowers to Candy.

\- Thank you very much!

He walked to the baby bed and he looked at his namesake.

\- Hello champ! Sleep well. Did you have a good sleep?

\- He didn't wake up during the night.

\- He's keeping that for when he gets home, said Georgie.

\- Stop making me scare Georgie, said Candy.

She leaned towards the baby and she told him.

\- Terrence-Anthony, promise me you're going to leave your crying in the hospital? All right? Leave the crying in the hospital my nice little baby.

\- Where did you learn that? Asked Georgie, does it really work?

\- Well, you'll see. You could use it too when you have your baby...

\- Ready ladies? Asked Terry

\- Yes, said Candy

A nurse arrived with a wheelchair and Candy sat down. Terry took the bags. Georgie had the baby and Candy was on the wheelchair, being pushed out of the hospital holding her bouquet of flowers.

Terry went to get the car and Candy sat in the back with the baby. Georgie sat in the front. She had called Lowell to tell him she was coming back with Terry.

They arrived home and it was the general joy. Lowell and the children were glad to see their beautiful little cousin. The house was full of neighbours and friends who came to see Candy and the baby with a dish of food to share. She just sat in the living room and talked to everybody. The little cousin were looking at the baby.

\- He looks like a doll, said Joey.

\- He's cute, said his brother smiling

\- He's so small, said Joey.

\- You were that little too when you were born, said his father.

\- Really? Wow!

The day went on well. When the neighbours started leaving, Candy wanted to go upstairs in her bedroom to change little Terry. Terry stood up to help her. He took the baby and Candy the bag of diapers, then they all went upstairs to the bedroom Candy was using. Candy showed him the way. He got into the room and Candy closed the room behind her. She put the diaper bag on the bed. Then she took the baby and she put him on his changing table. She changed the diaper. Then she pue the baby in its crib.

Terry was looking at her. She was so beautiful ever since she had given birth. should he talk to her? But he had to tell her the truth.

\- How are you feeling? Not too tired...?

\- I rested at the hospital last night... but I'm still tired.

\- I wanted to talk to you, but if you're tired...

\- I can listen, said Candy sitting on the bed.

He was standing infront of the door. Terry thought about the conversation he had with his brother so he went for it. Come what way!

\- Candy... I would like to apologise once again for myhorrible attitude towards you.

\- I told you that I was forgotten, didn't I?

\- I wanted to explain my attitude.

\- That's because your a faithful friend of Anthony's, I understand.

\- No, you don't understand...

\- Explain yourself, she said looking at him, her heart beatin gout loud

\- When I came to see you after your wedding, all those years ago...I spent a very good time...

\- It was the same for us. I've always regretted the fact that you never came back to visit us again.

\- It wasn't by accident.

\- What do you mean, it wasn't by accident?

\- The fact that we never ever met again...

Candy looked at him curiously.

\- In fact, I did everything not to meet you again

\- But why? she asked with big surprised eyes.

\- Because ever since our first meeting,I can't stop thinking about you...

\- Oh, said Candy softly.

\- I said to myself that it was better not to see you again so I wouldn't torture myself... I was breaking the 10th commandment... "Thou shall not covert your neighbour's wife...". So when I saw you again years later, it made my blood boil. I was green of jealousy...

\- Oh my God...

\- For me, not for Anthony... I wished you were with me! Not with another man like I thought you were...

\- Terry...

\- I've been fighting my attraction towards you for days now... It was easier when we were in defferent cities. My sense of honor was telling me to stay far away from you and my heart was telling me the opposite, because it was happy everytime I saw you...

\- Terry...

\- With all that, there's my senses of honour... did I have the right to be with my best friend's wife?

\- So what's your verdict? Asked Candy the heart still beating loud.

\- Well, I like our brief kisses... they were very good.

\- And very chaste...

He approached her and he sat by her side.

\- I'd like to start over,if you want to.

-Oh Terry! Said Candy

He leaned towards her and he took her lips softly at first and then more and more passionate. Candy kissed him back with the same passion. They kissed for a long time. When they finally stopped, they were breathless.

\- I love you, he said with love

\- I love you too, said Candy happy.

Terry took her lips again and kissed her for a long time savouring every second...


	12. Chapter 12

_**My Best Friend's Wife**_

 _ **Chapter 12  
"The visit to Chicago"**_

Nine years of phantasm couldn't measure up with the reality of having that woman vibrating with passion in a passion equal to his. Terry felt like the lost traveller arriving home after years of wondering in the desert.

He traced the arc of her eyebrows, went on her lips, every trait of her face, tasting , amazed, memorizing every texture, every contour.

\- You are so beautiful, he whispered in her neck, I can't find the words to tell you.

She smiled.

\- Don't leave me, Terry…

This woman was taking him to the boarders of euphoria.

\- Do I look like I want to go?

\- I'm so happy. I didn't dare hoping you loved me too… It's when you took me to my doctor's appointment that I fell in love with you… When we met, I felt so good, for obvious reasons, I didn't want to think about what I might be feeling for you… That's the reason I insisted so much to clear the misunderstanding between us… I didn't want to lose you… I love you Terry.

\- I love you Candy…

They kissed again.

\- What are we going to do now? Asked Candy

\- My head is spinning, but I want to live my life with you, Candy…

\- You're going to help me raise your namesake?

\- Yes and the honour Anthony and you made me with the name… I hope I'll live up to your expectations.

\- I'm not even the least worried, said Candy, it's also the first time I'm a mother… we're going to learn together…

\- What about Anthony's family?

\- I'm going to go to Chicago to show them the baby… You want to come with me? We could tell them the news…

\- What news?

\- The news that we're going to be together, of course! That way, they're going to stop being worried about the baby and me!

Terry looked at her. How is Anthony's family going to react to the news? He loved Candy so much, and the baby too. A baby cry was heard.

\- Your son is waking up…

\- Oh non, said Candy, who was in Terry's arms.

\- Oh yes. He must be feeling that his mummy needs a chaperon right at this moment, said Terry standing up.

He went to get his namesake in his crib.

\- Hey champ! You want your mummy?

The little one seemed to be closing his eyes to go back to sleep.

\- No? You want continue sleeping? You're worried about mummy? You don't have to worry… I'm going to take care good care of her and of you too… All right?

He continued talking to the baby while rocking him. Candy looked at him with love, very happy. He put the little one back in the crib and went back on the bed with Candy to take her in his arms again. The sensation he was feeling when he was hugging her… They continued enjoying each other…

Terry stayed for dinner with the family that evening. Candy was in seven heaven and her sister was happy for her. After dinner, the children went to bed and the parents were in the living room.

\- Well, said Georgie, finally! I was wondering when you were going to decide to act…

\- He was waiting for the leaves to fall, said Lowell laughing.

\- The important thing, said Candy, is that we're together now!

\- When are you going to Chicago?

\- Tomorrow, said Candy and Terry is coming with me…

\- You're going to Anthony's family with the new man in your life?

Candy looked at her brother in law.

\- Yes, I want to show them that I won't be alone anymore and they won't have to worry about me anymore.

Georgie didn't say a thing. Candy didn't seem to realise the little tensions. She was so happy.

Terry wanted to spend the night with Candy in his arms, but he had to go back home… He took Candy in his arms to kiss her for a long time.

\- What time do you want me to come tomorrow?

\- Around 9 am? The place is at 11 am…

\- I'll be there, he said smiling.

He kissed her again and he had to force himself to let go of that delicious embrace.

\- I'll call you before I fall asleep honey, said Terry.

\- I'll be waiting, said Candy with love.

The little tremolo in her voice , made him melt. Terry had to use all his self-control to leave with the impression he was leaving earth gravitation to go towards the stars.

He didn't remember how he got in his car and who he went to the jeweler downtown. He came back to earth only when the seller had an objection.

\- A green diamond? I'm afraid you have no idea how much it cost… I can offer you beautiful emeralds that look like it and three times cheaper.

\- The colour is not comparable.

\- As a matter of fact, but the green diamond is very rare. I only have one in the safe, a pear-shaped.

\- Can I see it?

\- Of course, follow me.

The jeweler took him in a private room and he came back with a little velvet bag. He put the rock from the little bag on a little square velvet, then he took it with tweezers to show the shininess. The limpidity mirrored Candy's iris.

\- How long will it take to mount it on a gold ring?

The jeweler called the workshop on the phone.

\- You can have it on Thursday morning.

\- Perfect.

\- What are the ring dimensions?

\- I don't know and I want her to be surprised.

\- We have hand models. Can you choose just by looking?

None of the hand models equaled the beauty of Candy' s hand, Terry chose approximately. He paid with his credit card and went back home. He got there and his brother was waiting for him.

\- You're not in bed yet? He asked him.

\- I was waiting for you to come back…

\- Have I ever told you how happy I am to have you as a brother?

\- Now you're scaring me. Did you flirt with a bottle of Scotch, by any chance?

He had the sensation of Candy's body against him, it was way beyond the notion of flirt!

\- Not with a bottle.

\- Not two bottles?! Good grief, I should've come with you to stop you from drinking…

\- Calm down bro! I have to call Candy before I go to bed…

Terry walked to the stairs to climb it singing. Rick was looking at him with a big smile. His brother was happy.

Terry got to his room and he got ready to go to bed and he called Candy, laying on his bed.

\- I miss you , said Candy.

\- I miss you too…

\- I wish you were here…

\- Me too… even if it would've been a torture…

Candy burst out laughing heartily.

\- I understand…

\- Good luck for your first night home…

\- I told him to leave the cries at the hospital…

\- You believe in those old wives tales?

\- It cost me nothing to try…

\- Give him a big kiss for me…

\- All right.

\- I'm kissing you on the lips.

\- I'm kissing you too.

\- I love you.

\- I love you.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day, they were both on the plane on their way to Chicago with the baby. Candy was happy during the whole trip. Terry was a little worried deep down inside. When the cab stopped in front of the Andrew Manor, Terry couldn't help thinking about his friend…

The great aunt was waiting for them at the door. She was eager to see Anthony's son! Terry was holding the baby chair and the great aunt almost ripped him off his hands. She walked to the living room where William and the whose family was sitting. William stood up to congratulate Candy hugging her hard.

\- Candy! He said, congratulations! What a beautiful baby!

\- He's Anthony's spitting image! Said the great aunt amazed.

\- He's so handsome, said Eliza smiling.

The great aunt looked at Candy and Terry. She felt something was going on.

\- So Candy, now that the baby is here, you're going to come back to live here with us?

Candy looked at Terry who was sitting next to her and she took his hand. And she said:

\- Before the birth, when I promised you to come with the baby, I didn't imagine that one day the sun was going to shine in my life again. But a miracle happened, Terry came into my life… we're going to be together.

She gave him a big smile. Terry held her hand to show his support.

\- I know it's not going to be easy for you at first… but think about my happiness and the baby's. Anthony's son deserve a real home… Terry can make sure he gets the stability he needs.

The great aunt was petrified, shocked.

\- You're going to be with Anthony's best friend? Said Eliza outraged, I knew you were having an affair with him! Since that first time when he came! I saw it in your eyes! And you gave the baby Terry's name! What an insult for Anthony! You're giving your lover's name to his son! You big fat slut!

\- ELIZA! Yelled William, that's enough! Stop with your flight of mercy! Can you leave us alone pleas, he added to the rest of the family

When everybody was out, the great aunt asked:

\- Is it true?

\- I beg your pardon? Asked Candy.

\- What Eliza said…

\- You're not going to believe what she said?

\- I just know that where there's smoke, there's fire…, said the great aunt, that's why you gave your lover's name to Anthony's son!

\- It was what Anthony wanted, aunt Elroy!

\- It's easy to blame the dead, said the great aunt

\- I'm not blaming him. I'm telling the truth… William…, said Candy desperate.

Terry decided to talk.

\- I can assure you that I wasn't Candy's lover when her husband was alive, my best friend. I never would've done that! It's a question of honour! I've met Candy only once when Anthony was alive…

\- And now you're taking his wife, once he's dead?

\- Listen, I know you've known Candy for longer than me and that your family has loved her for a long time. But I understand your reaction. I lost my mother a few days before Anthony's death and my father had just got married again. But think about Candy's happiness and the baby's… we love each other. We're going to try to be a family…

\- If the baby didn't look like Anthony, said the great aunt, I would've sworn you were the father…

\- I can assure you that Terrence will be…

\- HIS NAME IS ANTHONY! Yelled the great-aunt.

The unexpected explosion startled her.

\- And you dare call yourself Anthony's best friend?

The great aunt was in rage.

\- Anthony loved you like a brother and you're taking advantage of his wife's weakness, who had just gave birth to their child! Candy is never going to love you like she loved Anthony, you hear me! Never! How could you have done that? You knew better than anybody the poser of the love they had shared during all those years. What did you expect you'd get from Candy after courting her for a month? It's normal that she's vulnerable to the first guy right now…But when her eyes will open, she's going to hate you! And if Anthony were there, he would've killed you!

\- Aunt Elroy! That's enough! Finally said William.

\- No William! If you had listened to me… this baby would've been in this house with Candy! You're supposed to take care of Candy too. It's our baby! Anthony's baby!

Candy stood up to go get her baby. She was suddenly afraid of the people's reaction in Anthony's family.

\- Terry, can you take the baby's bag please? Let's go.

\- Candy… ,said William sorry.

\- I'm going to call you when you've calmed down and digest the news.

She was putting the baby in his carrier and she walked to the door, followed by Terry. Who didn't say anything else, discouraged… His sense of honour, he was making plans with his best friend's wife, did he have the right? He wasn't sure it was a good idea anymore…


	13. Chapter 13

_**My Best Friend's Wife**_

 _ **Chapter 13  
"The Breakup"**_

In the car taking them to the airport, Candy kept crying. She had stupidly thought that Anthony's family was going to be happy for her and the baby. The great aunt had been so mean with her and especially with Terry… the latter wasn't saying a thing, he was sitting in the front, she was sitting in the back with the baby seat.

Once at the airport, Candy went to sit while Terry was taking care of the plane tickets. Terry still didn't know what to tell her. They both had to digest the bombshell Anthony's great aunt had dropped on them… Candy slept during the flight and the baby too. They woke up once they arrived to New York. Terry went to get his car at the parking lot to drive Candy back to her sister's.

\- Terry, please… forgive the great aunt. Anthony was her favourite, her reaction was a little excessive, and she's still suffering from her favourite great nephew's absence…

\- I don't blame her, said Terry, she was telling the truth…

\- What truth? She yelled, it wasn't my truth! She's putting her own feelings on me. She behaved like I wasn't even in the room!

\- They're right on one point; you're going through a period of vulnerability. And during this time, you don't really know yourself or your own feelings.

It took a few seconds to process the sense of his words. Than a paralysing pain ripped her off.

\- I thought you were over the doubting period, she whispered.

\- The violence of my desire blinded me.

\- Oh, Terry, no! Don't do this… don't destroy what we want to build…

\- I know what I'm talking about, Candy, I just saw my father getting remarried six months after my mother's death with a woman he didn't get the time to know…

Candy was discouraged. He didn't have to get over the guilt towards Anthony anymore; Candy had never guessed he was fighting what he considered as treason of his father to his mother. All the love she had for him won't help him half way… It was tragic, because she didn't have the key to take him to the other side. His father had given him a deep wound that hadn't healed yet. The great aunt Elroy didn't have any trouble opening the wound again. Candy had to heal with the strength of her love, only the strength of her love wasn't enough.

\- Good bye Candy…

Candy knew it was goodbye for good, her heart was in shreds.

\- Terry, please, she begged him

Terry had to call upon all the strength of the universe to leave Candy… His world was spinning. He turned around and left Candy. Candy looked at him go with tears in her eyes coming down her cheeks.

Terry got home and he found his brother surprised to see him.

\- You're back already? I thought you'd come back only later or not at all…

He gave his brother the look.

\- Did you proposed to her? She said no?

\- I didn't get that far… There's an old say that says: "beware of your desire"

\- What happened?

\- I desired what I wanted so strong, that I forgot we had to be two… I was blinded. Candy can't love me. Anthony's great aunt put my ideas back in place, when we went to Chicago to show them the baby…

\- Anthony's great aunt? It's intimidation, you know that! Candy loves you! You know that too!

\- Like Dad loves Nelly? He spat, let me laugh! A wedding condemned from the start? I don't want that…

Terry went to his room to change and he came back down and she saw his brother and his father in the living room. Nelly arrived with a tray with some sandwiches. She saw Terry's long face.

\- Is everything all right son? Asked his father.

\- No…

\- What's wrong then?

Terry told his father and step mother everything and he was sorry to be blaming them… His father and Nelly looked at each other and she nodded. Terry was wondering what was going on…

\- Terrence, said finally his father, I have a story to tell the both of you. It's about Nelly… I haven't just met her. I've known her forever, in fact… before I met your mother…

\- I beg your pardon? Said Terry stunned

\- I've known Terry, before your mother… I wanted to marry her, but my father came with his senses of honour and duty and he forced me to break up with Nelly to marry the woman he had chosen for me: your mother.

\- But you loved mum! Said Rick.

\- I did my duty and yes I ended up loving your mother… but…

Richard Senior was hesitating to continue. Nelly took his hand…

\- What your father is trying to say is that I was pregnant and his father wouldn't have it…

Terry's heart exploded in his chest and he didn't know why…

\- We have another brother or a sister? Asked Rick who seemed less troubled than Terry

Nelly looked at Richard again.

\- So? Insisted Rick, do we have a brother or a sister?

\- I had a boy Rick, said Nelly.

Terry's heart exploded again in his chest.

\- Is he alive? He must be older than Terry, isn't he? Did you hear that bro, you've got another brother older this time around! You've got nothing to say?

Terry was looking at Nelly in the eyes… His head was spinning.

\- Where is the child you had, Nelly? He finally asked her.

\- Well, started Nelly

\- You did carry it to term, right? How old is the child? Asked Terry

\- I had a little boy, started Nelly

\- We have a brother, Terry! Said Rick smiling

\- And where is he? Asked Terry

\- Well, I didn't raise him…

\- You gave him up for adoption? Said Rick surprised.

\- Grandpa doesn't seem like a man who would let his grandson be given for adoption.

\- He didn't know, since he didn't want to know.

\- I can assure you boys, that my father knew about it…

\- And he let something like that happened? Said Rick outraged.

\- Why don't you let Nelly finish, said his father.

\- All right…

Nelly continued her story…

\- So I was saying, that I didn't raise him but I didn't give him up for adoption either…

There was a little silence.

\- In fact, I gave him to his father, so that he could raise him with his wife…

A bombshell wouldn't have the same affect as that declaration… After a while, Rick finally said:

\- I don't understand, dad?

Terry who still had her eyes on Nelly and he finally understood everything, all that love he was feeling coming from her. The attraction he was feeling for her which wasn't sexual… his father was finally telling the truth…

\- Junior, said Terry, It's me, I'm the child. She gave birth to me and she gave me to mum and dad to raise! I'm right, am I not?

\- Terry…, said Nelly.

\- How could you have abandoned me?

\- Terrence, I would've left you with Nelly, but my father wanted all the Grandchester's children to be raised by Grandchesters…

\- It broke my heart to abandon you Terry, you can believe me… and your father's wife was a mother to you, a good mother, right?

\- Thank God for that! Said Terry ironically.

\- Terrence, said his father, we told you this story so that you know the truth and so that you see that I really love Nelly… I got remarried because I couldn't marry her the first time around… Life is full of surprises. Nelly could've married someone else, but Thank God, she was still free… Think about your life…

\- I don't see the point…

\- You're in love with your best friend's widow and she loves you too according to what your brother and you told us. Don't let someone come between you. Her husband's family is still under shock and a little possessive, that's all. The decision belongs to Candy. She loves you…

\- She loved her husband too…

\- And I loved my wife… that's normal! You've been dreaming of this woman for years. The man I raised did everything not to covet her… she's free now and she loves you, Terry. Don't be foolish… Go see her and propose to her before it's too late.

The phone rang and Rick went to answer.

\- Hello?

\- Lowell?

\- Yes…

\- How's Candy?

\- You know?

\- All I know is that my brother told me they broke up…he's devastated…

\- Rick, that's not the worse. After he left, Candy fainted. Since she just gave birth, the doctor told us to take her to the hospital of observation.

\- Oh no…

\- When she was able to finally talk, she told us what happened. That Chicago visit was a nightmare. The old hag not only spilled he venom and a ton of guilt trip on your brother, but she dragged him to the mud too…

Rick muffled a swearing, he could only imagine that his brother had felt, to be attacked by his best friend's aunt in front of the woman he loved. What a humiliation!

\- Listen Lowell. We're in the middle of a family meeting that could change everything for Terry. Tell Candy not to give up.

\- Sorry Rick. I love my sister in law. What Terry did, is a repetition of their first disastrous meeting… at the first sign of trouble he cuts her off without giving her a safety jacket.

\- It's only because he feels lost for the moment, but I can assure you that he loves her… Love always wins… Let me know what happens with Candy and I'll let you know what happens with Terry…

\- All right.

Rick hung up the phone and he went back to the living room where his father and brother were talking and getting warm and fuzzy with Nelly, his mummy…

\- Is everything all right? He asked.

\- Oh Rick! Said Nelly, you're accepting me as a step mummy?

\- I've accepted you from the start, you know that…

\- Thank you…

\- Terry?

\- I felt a lot of love coming from you… Nelly… mum! Oh my God! This is a day I will never forget! Candy, oh my God! I have to go see her…

\- You better call Lowell first, said Rick

\- Why?

\- To make sure that Candy is in a state to see you again… Last I've heard, she fainted and she was taken to the hospital, like she just gave birth…

Terry almost fainted himself!

\- Bloody hell! Why didn't you tell me that from the start?!

His fingers were shaking so much he had to dial the number twice on his cellphone.

\- Candy wouldn't want you to feel guilty because of her health, replied his brother, especially if you didn't intent to marry her anymore. But since you want to go see her, I suppose you want to take her back?

The terror compressed his heart.

\- If I haven't lost her already…


	14. Chapter 14

_**My Best Friend's Wife**_

 _ **Chapter 14  
The Reconciliation**_

During the whole ride, taking them to the hospital,Terry was praying for Candy to forgive him. She was so troubled that she fainted? My God, let's hope she's fine. He got to the hospital, he parked the car and ran inside the hospital, panicking... He got to the reception, breathless...

\- Candice Brown?! What room is she in?

\- The receptionist looked at her computer screen and said:

\- The Maternity ward, room 312...

Terry ran to the elevators and pressed the button. He said to himself that he had to calm down and slow down, because he was in a hospital, he wouldn't want to jostle anybody... He slowed down and got in the elevator and went to the third floor... He walked calmly to the room of his beloved. The door was opened , he knocked and got in...

Georgie and Candy were talking, baby Terrence was asleep in his hospital basket.

\- Can I come in? He asked.

Georgie stood up and looked at him.

\- It depends, if its to break my sister;s heart again, you better turn around and leave, she said firmly.

\- Georgie, I understand your attitude, but let me talk to her, please, I want to know how she's doing...

\- She's fine, as you can see...

\- Georgie? Said Candy, let him in, I want to talk to him...

\- Are you sure? Asked Georgie.

\- Yes, I'm sure. Thank you honey.

Georgie looked at her sister and she said:

\- All right, but if you upset her again, I'm going to kill you myself...

She got out of the room to go get some tea at the cafeteria... Terry approached Candy and sat on a armchair which was next to the bed, that Georgie had just freed.

\- How are you?

\- I'm feeling a lot better...

\- You fainted...

\- Yes...

\- Please forgive me...

\- You made your decision...

\- That's why I'm asking you to forgive me, it wasn't the right decision. I explained to you that since our first meeting, I've been dreaming about you... I didn't come back to see you because I didn't dare to see you again, because I've been in love with you since the first time I've seen you...You were my best friend's wife and I had no rights on you... Even knowing that he was dead, I didn't dare coming to see you, but I also lost my mother at the same period, it gave me a reason a perfect reason to not come and see you to console you... I was afraid of my feelings for you... after everything that had happened, when I decided to tell you how I feel about you, despite all my good sense, in my mind telling me that you were still vulnerable, you had just lost your husband whom you loved like crazy... Anthony's family achieved to bring my insecurities out...

\- Anthony's family probably wanted, well the great aunt Elroy was hoping that Albert or one of her grandnephew would marry me so that the baby would stay in the family... that's all...

\- She scared the hell out of me and I was a coward and I gave up but I knew the second I was pronouncing those words that it was a mistake... Because I can't live without you, Candy, give another chance... I promise not to hurt you anymore and to be a good father for your son...

\- Terry, said Candy with tears in her eyes...I forgive you because I love you and I can't live without you!

She stood up and he did the same and took her in his arms, he looked for her lips and gave her a fiery kiss for a long time.

\- I love you Candy...

\- I love you Terry...

\- When are you getting out?

\- I think Georgie went to do the paper work when she went to get her cup of tea...

As a matter of fact...

\- Are you ready to go, Candy?

\- I have to get dressed.

\- Is everything all right?

\- We got back together...

\- Great news! Said Georgie.

Candy went to the bathroom to change. She took off her hospital gown and put on the clothes Georgie had brought for her, When she came out, she put on her coat, Georgie had got the baby dressed and Terry took the bag,,, They left the hospital together. Terry took his car to follow them. They arrived more or less at the same time,. The children were in school and Lowell was at work.

Candy went to seat in the living room.

\- You don't want to go to your room? Asked Georgie.

\- No, I want to stay here for a little while.

Georgie got the baby out of his car seat and took his coat off. She wrapped him in a blanket and she put him in his basket which was in the living room. He was fast asleep.

\- I'm going to the kitchen to make lunch...

\- You want me to come and help you? Asked Candy.

\- No, get some rest sweetie... I'm going to be fine...

Georgie went to the kitchen and Terry went to sit next to Candy.

\- I want you to know everything about me...

\- All right...

\- When I broke up with you, my father came to talk to me because I was sad and he told me the most incredible story,...

\- Really?

Terry told her his parents' story...

\- Your new stepmother is really your birth mother?

\- I was wondering why I felt so much love coming from her.. it was a shock...

\- You were angry?

\- My mother, the one who raised me, always gave me a lot of love and I never felt that I wasn't really her son... I miss her so much. I'm not saying that Nelly is going to replace her, but if feels too to have another mum,,, With all that, my father wanted to show me that I shouldn't let my chance at happiness pass... I let myself be intimidated by the great aunt and I hurt you. I saw my father love the women I thought was my real mother and love the one who is my real mother... The great aunt is not right, you loved Anthony but you love me to... I know that it's possible. Forgive-me my darling, I was an idiot to listen to the great aunt Elroy...

\- Stop insulting the man I love, please. You're an honorable man, you respected me and you respected Anthony, I love Anthony and I love you too, Terry...

\- Terry was reassured and he stood up and got a box out of his pocket. A blue box, He bend on one knee.

\- I don't ever want to lose you or leave you. Candy , will you marry me?

Candy looked at the man she loved like in a dream with tears in her eyes.

\- Yes! She said laughing and crying at the same time, oh yes Terry!

He put the ring, the green diamond on Candy's finger. He stood up and leaned to take her lips in a fiery kiss... When they stopped, Candy looked at the ring.

\- It looks like an emerald...

\- It's a green diamond, it looks more like the colour of your eyes...

\- But it must've cost you a fortune!

\- Nothing is too good for you, my love...

\- Oh Terry!

They sat on the couch, laughing and kissing. The house phone rang. Candy didn't bother to answer. Then she heard Georgie's voice from the kitchen yell:

\- CANDY IT'S FOR YOU! WILLIAM!

\- Thank you!

She picked up the phone which was on a little table by the couch.

\- Hello William?

\- Candy! I heard you were back in the hospital? Are you all right?

\- Everything is fine William... Just too much emotions after my visit in Chicago.

\- I'm sorry about the great-aunt...You have the right to start your life over with Terry. I;'m sure that Anthony would've agree... the great aunt...Anthony was her favourite, so she's a little possessive with you and the baby.. I'm not worried, I know that Terry is going to take good care of you two... and you are still welcome in our home...

\- Uncle William, everything is fine. Terry and I are going to get married and I'm going to send you the invitations.

\- All right, I'm going to prepare the great aunt... congratulations and best happiness wishes. Is Terry there with you?

\- Yes...

\- Can I talk to him?

\- All right...

She gave the phone to Terry.

\- He wants to talk to you...

\- William? Said Terry.

\- It seems that congratulations are in order...

\- Thank you.

\- Take good care of her or I'll come and get her myself, you hear me?

\- You don't have to worry, I assure you... I love her more than my own life...

\- What about her son?

\- The one who is named after me? When you love a tree, you also love its fruits...

\- I'm happy to see that the great-aunt didn't succeed in separating you.

\- She almost succeeded, but I love Candy too much to abandon her and I couldn't imagine my life without her and the baby...

\- Anthony wanted his son to be named after you, without knowing that you were going to become his father...  
You'd think that he thought of everything... I miss him so much...

\- Like we say: "Man proposes and God disposes. You've got my best wishes of happiness, I'm waiting for the invitation …

When Georgie arrived to tell them that the table was ready in the kitchen...

\- Lovebirds! The table is ready!

Her eyes fell on the Candy's green diamond.

\- What is it that I see on your finger?

\- An engagement ring...

\- An emerald...?

\- No, a green diamond...

\- Oh my God! Congratulations honey!

She hugged her sister! She also hugged Terry. They went to sit a the table to eat.  
Where are you going to live? In Holland?

Candy's heart jumped in her chest. She hadn't talked to Terry , but she told herself she was going to be with him, in America or abroad, she's going to be happy, because he was going to be with her and the baby...

\- In fact, no, I'm going to stay here close to my family and work in the family business.

\- Terry, don't feel obligate, started Candy.

\- Candy, I was a pilot and I did what I wanted, Now, it's time for me to settle and have a family...

\- Don't sacrifice yourself for me...

\- That's not what I'm doing, I promise you.

\- Good, because I want to stay close to my family too...

\- So everything is fine then, said Terry smiling.

\- Our parents are coming tomorrow, said Georgie, we're going to have an evening because both families are going to meet...

\- I can't wait to see mum! Said Candy, my parents are going to love you! You'll see!

\- Rick likes you, said Terry and my parents too...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

When Terry went back home that evening, his brother was waiting for him...

\- You could've called me!

\- No news, good news, bro...

\- She took you back of course.

-And I proposed to her... her parents are coming tomorrow and we have an evening with their family and ours...

\- Everything is going fast... what about her in-laws?

\- William gave us his blessing.

\- Well, he doesn't have much the choice, does he? Anthony called his son like you and you're going to be his father. That almost like he planned it... it's destiny...

Terry didn't say best friend was no more... and his wife and him... destiny? Destiny took Anthony away from the world so that he could be with Candy?

\- Don't feel guilty, it's not like you planned everything... that's life buddy.

\- But, I'm still sad for my friend...

\- You're going to take care of his family...

\- A small consolation... He was going to be happy with Candy, because he loved her like he had never loved any other woman.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was so happy... when her parents arrived, they found her bursting with joy.

\- Candy! Said her mum, I'm so happy to see you, and show me that little love you had... hello you! You are so cute!

\- You're adorable! What's his name again?

\- Terrence-Anthony, said Candy

\- Hello, Terrence-Anthony!

\- Candy was in her father's arms.

\- I'm so happy to see you as a mum, my little girl!

\- You have other grandsons, daddy!

\- I wanted a granddaughter!

\- Maybe mum is going to have a girl, said Joey.

\- What? Said the mum.

\- Georgie? Said her father, you've got something to tell us?

\- Mum, dad, I'm pregnant!

\- Her parents screamed and they kissed their daughter in the general joy.

The meeting with Terry's parents was for the next evening. Terry arrived for dinner and he was introduced to his future in-laws.

\- Mum, dad, said Candy, let me introduce you to Terrence Grandchester, Anthony's best friend and the man I love.

\- Oh, said her mother, hello young man.

\- Madame...

\- Did she name my grandson after you?

\- Yes, said Terry.

\- It was what Anthony wanted, daddy, said candy, he loved Terry a lot.

\- I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, sir.

\- Likewise...

\- Candy, you're marrying another pilot? You're going to be travelling again in different countries?

\- In fact, I've left the army, said Terry, we're going to stay in America with our families...

\- That's wonderful news! Said Candy's mother smiling, an ocean is no longer going to separate me from my little girl and her family!

Everybody was laughing and was in a good mood.


	15. Chapter 15

_**My Best Friend's Wife**_

 _ **Chapter 15  
"The Wedding"**_

Candy was with her fiancé talking a little on the side from her family.

– You really seemed relieved that we don't have to go abroad anymore...

– It's only because now that I have a baby, I would like to have my family near by, not on the other side of the ocean...

– You had trouble adapting to a new country?

– It's not easy to find yourself in a new country... I know that some wives couldn't take it and they would leave their husbands to go back to their families...

– Right, for someone not used to travelling and who have not only never left America, but their little town,... It could be hard to find yourself in another country with a new environment and another culture and a different language...

– So I decided to create a group with Anthony's encouragements...

– What king of group?

– Well with the other older wives and more mature, we decided to look after the newbies who felt lost by helping the adapt, follow language courses, show them where to shop and find entertainment center, so that they don't feel too lost, and it helped a lot, most of them didn't leave their husbands, but they stayed by their sides...

– You didn't have any trouble adapting at first?

– Well, we were in an ordered service... I knew what to expect. I thought it was cool, it was like I was the wife of a diplomat or a military attaché... there was a period of adaptation but having my husband home every night was enough for me...

– What about when he went away on mission?

– The thought that he was coming back would give me courage, until the last one when I talked to him...

She had tears in her eyes.

– I console myself by telling myself that he died happy, knowing he was finally going to be a father...

– I still can't believe that the first thing he said was was:...

– _"_ _If it's a boy, we're going to call him Terry"_? He really loved you a lot...

– And now, I'm going to take care of his son, said Terry sadly.

– He appreciated you so much, I'm sure he would've agreed if they had asked for his opinion...

– Would you want him to call me "daddy"?

– He's Terrence Junior, isn't he? Everybody will think it's normal, he will need a father and Anthony without knowing it, gave his blessing by wanting the baby to carry your name...

– You're seeing it like that?

– Yes... and I love you...

– I don't think he thought you'd fall in love with me...

– I remember how many time he invited you and how much he was disappointment when you couldn't make it... Now I know it's because of me. I feel a little guilty...your visits would've made him so happy...

– Don't feel guilty. I was the coward one who didn't dare to face you anymore... You were the woman of my dreams... it would've been too hard not to touch you...

– You know, before you arrived, I was talking to Anthony who was saying, when we were going to pick you up, he had described you as the talk dark and handsome on the pictures he would show me and that I was probably going to fall in love with you...

– And what did you say?

– I told him that I already had my tall blond and handsome guy and that it was enough...

Terry looked at her smiling.

– But when I saw you... Anthony's words kept coming back in my head and I was pushing them away... Eliza had noticed it...she made me a jealousy scene to tell me to stop flirting with you... saying that I has already stolen Anthony from her...

– Anthony? Wasn't he her cousin?

– Yes, she was in love with him...

– Oh and what did you say?

– That she took her desires for reality... Then I saw you dancing, she was stuck on you and I felt a twinge in my heart... When we said goodbye and you called me "Mrs. Freckles" I felt a special feeling in your voice and when you hugged me too...

– Ah...

– So... when all the invitations attempts from Anthony were not working, I was secretly relieved...

– We were on the same wavelength , said Terry softly.

– I was chasing you out of my head... until I saw you again at your father's wedding...

– And I behaved like a lout, I was jealous...

– And I unconsciously didn't want to let you go, you were Anthony's best friend, if he had offended you in some way, I wanted to make amends, but my heart wanted to be with you, your rejection upset me, I told myself that I probably had imagined what I thought was your desire for me, for reality...

– Thank God, everything is fine now...

– Like you said.

He kissed her passionately.

– When is the doctor going to give us the green light? He asked.

– The green light? She said without getting it.

She looked at him and she saw desire in his eyes.

– Oh, oh! Well it depends on my body... it could take a few weeks...

– Then let's choose a wedding date in a few weeks...

– All right, she said smiling, and it will give me time to get my waist back...

– I think you're perfect the way you are, said Terry smiling

– good, because it's going to take me some time to lose my pregnancy weight...

– I think you're even more beautiful since you've given birth...

– You know, that in some cultures, they say when a woman gives birth, she gets younger, said Terry.

– Is that why you look like a teenager?!

They burst out laughing heartidly and they kissed again.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile in Chicago... William was having a family meeting.

– Candy is getting married with Terrence Grandchester...

– My Terrence? Said Eliza, the thief! She's stealing them all from me!

William looked at Eliza.

– Your Terrence? Were you dating?

– Euh..., said Eliza.

– Come on Eliza, said her brother, you ran after him so much it wasn't even funny! He was indifferent!

– It's because of Candy! She loved him in hiding!

– Eliza, you have something to tell us? Have you seen them together? Asked William.

– She's a slut, said the great aunt.

– Aunt Elroy..., said William, don't start. Eliza? I want the truth...

– Well no, I haven't seen anything, aside from Candy's look...

– so, it's all in your head? You were jealous...

– She called her baby Terrence...

– Like her lover! Said the great aunt.

– That's what Anthony wanted.

– It's easy to accuse the dead who can't defend himself! My poor Anthony! Said the great aunt.

– Well, I believe what Candy said. I was visiting Anthony often during my trips to Europe and in the world and he always talked about this friend Terry with a lot of love and pride, he loved Terry a lot. And I think he'll be happy to learn that his wife and his son will now be with Terry.

– NO! Said the great aunt.

– Aunt Elroy, Candy invited us to her wedding. I'm waiting for the invitation in the mail. If you want to come with me and see Anthony's son, you can come. But you will have to behave well...the last time, you sent Candy to the hospital!

The great aunt didn't say anything. She was sulking.

– I'm talking to all of you, he said to the others, if you want to come to the wedding, you can but don't make any problems...

– If only had been close to her, started the great aunt Elroy.

– She was living with her sister and let me repeat that for the thousandth time, there is no way I'm going to marry my nephew's widow!

– Anthony's child would've been with us! Said the great aunt.

– Aunt Elroy, with Anthony's job, changing countries all the time... Candy and him practically never lived here with us...if Anthony were alive, he would've been living with us, which is normal, we're his family, but Candy has her own family, it's normal for her to want to be near her sister...

– And she found Terrence again, said Eliza and she took advantage to continue where they left off...

– Eliza, you're going to stop with the gossip ? Said William, what's done is done, she's going to marry Terrence and raise Anthony's son with him. That's final!

The chief has spoken!

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

William made the trip to New York to see Candy and the baby a few days later. He was of course, charged with presents for his great nephew. Candy was of course very happy to see him. And the baby had changed, he looked more like Anthony now, he was his spitting image. William looked at him smiling. Georgie was in the kitchen making lunch.

– You didn't need to bring all these presents, uncle William, said Candy

William felt like she was calling him like that to remind him his rank.

\- I'm the baby's great uncle, Candy. I'm going to spoil him in his grandmother's place, may she rest in peace, she would've been so happy to have a grandson.

\- How is the great aunt Elroy?

\- Still grouchy and sulking…

\- Why? Because I'm going to marry Terry?

\- Among other things…

\- what else?

\- Well… she wanted me to take care of you and the baby…

\- Even without Terry, I would've been able to care for the baby, financially, we were compensated… and Anthony also left me a trust fund…

She saw Albert's eyes.

\- But she wasn't talking about finance, right? She asked

\- She wanted me to replace Anthony in your life…

\- He did look a lot like you, joked Candy, what did you tell her?

\- That there was no way I was going to marry my nephew's widow…

\- Oh…

\- Not because I don't find you attractive, but because you were Anthony's wife… I thought I should let you live your life the way you wanted to…

\- And I met Terry…

\- Yes…

He had thought about the great-aunt proposal until he learned that Terry was lurking around, so he put an X on it…

\- William, said Candy softly, if the circumstances were different, I would've been flattered by your attention…

She kissed him on the cheek.

\- Thank you for telling me that. And I also came to give you Anthony's present…

\- Anthony's present?

\- Yes, ever since he was little, his was passionate about planes and even boats like his father. But he also had another passion, botany…

\- Botany?

\- Yes, he loved flowers a lot…

\- I know, he spent a lot of time in the rose garden when he visited…

\- He was working on a special rose for you…

\- For me? She said surprised.

\- Yes, he wanted to give it to you once the baby he was hoping for was born…

Candy felt tears coming to her eyes.

\- I know better than anybody what he felt for not being able to make you a baby. He felt humiliated having to use in-vitro fertilization to reproduce.

\- Thousands of people use that method…

\- I know…and since he had learned how to reproduce roses, he told himself that he could make a special one for you…like he was going to make a baby in a lab, he was going to make a flower, a special flower, since he was going to have a special baby…

Baby Terry was asleep, so he went to put him in his basket which was in the living room. Then he walked to the door telling her:

\- I will be right back, I have something to get in the car...

\- All right.

William came back a few moments later with a pot of white roses which he gave Candy.

\- Oh my God! Said Candy, they're so beautiful!

\- He called them "Sweet Candy"

Candy was crying. William gave her a white envelope with green outline, like the roses "Sweet Candy". She opened it to read:

 _ **My adored Rose,**_

On this day, when you have just made me the most beautiful present in the world, by giving birth to our child, I wanted to offer you an exceptionnal gift. You're my love, my inspiration, my muse, my other half. All those hours I spent far away from you in the rose garden was for this precise moment. I'm glad to bee able to offer you on this special day.

I know that while I'm writing this you're not pregnant but I wanted to write those words because your love inspires me... and I can be optimistic and I might be thanking you in advance, but it doesnt cost to be optimistic, right?  
I hope you love your present my love, my rose, my muse, my darling, my beloved. I will love you forever with our child with all my heart. Hugs and kisses.

Your Anthony.

Her eyes were wet with tears.

\- But..., she started.

\- Anthony always thought ahead... he knew with the job he had anything could happen. he wrote that in case something happened.

\- Thank you so much William, she said wiping her tears, oh I miss him so much!

She jumped in his arms crying.

There was a ring at the door and Georgie opened. Candy heard a familiar voice.

\- I came to see the mom of my cousin's baby!

\- Archie?

\- Candy! He said smiling. Hi Georgie, still so beautiful!

\- Thank you, said Georgie smiling.

He walked towards the living room.

\- What's with the tears concert? I thought you just had a baby!

Candy burst out laughing with her tears. She stood up to greet Archie in her arms.

\- How are you, my pretty one?

\- I'm fine... Archie.

\- Then why are you crying? Uncle William, what did you do to her? He joked.

\- I gave her Anthony's present...

-Oh the Sweet Candy roses? Wonderful aren't they? You were his muse, Candy.

\- Anthony loved roses, like his mother, said William

\- And since he planed in advance, he thought about the days he would retire from the airforce. He thought that once you'd manage to be pregnant, and have the baby..., said Archie, so he came to see me with an idea...

\- Which one?

\- He wanted our company to have its own cosmetic line with the rose perfume... and other flowers... "Sweet Candy" he wanted to have the complete range...

Anthony didn't want to be a pilot after the baby came? Is that why he had that last flight that was fatal to him? No, she shouldn't be thinking like that... He was thinking about the future...

\- I would've given you the flowers when you came to Chicago with Terry and the baby if aunt Elroy hadn't lost it and shorten your visit.

\- Yes, I heard what happened... my God my poor Candy and poor Terry.

But the _"poor Terry"_ was said in a not really convincing way...

\- Archie? Said Candy.

\- What? The great aunt's idea wasn't that bad, she could've elected one of us to replace Anthony...

\- Oh my God! Said Candy smiling.

\- What ? If I had told Anthony that I liked you and if he had let go of you, I was going to run to pick up the pieces...

\- Unfortunately, Anthony was crazy about Candy and had no intention of letting go of her, said William.

\- Thank you Archie, said Candy who felt a little weird, Anthony, William, Archie...

Archie saw her face, like he had read her mind...

\- Alistair and Daniel would've been ready to do it too.

\- Oh my God!

\- And you go and fall for Anthony's best friend.

\- Eliza was insinuating that you were lovers long before that, said William.

\- I've seen Terry only once when Anthony was alive, said Candy.

\- I don't believe a word, Eliza said.

\- You have to say with the baby's name, said Archie

\- That's what he wanted, said Candy.

\- I believe you, said William smiling.

\- It's like his words were prophetic,said Archie, Terry is now going to be the baby's father, who is named after him...  
 _  
"Yes, the talk dark and handsome guy... you 're going to fall in love with him" She heard in her head._

Prophetic words? That's what happened... She had fallen in love with the tall dark and handsome guy, once her heart allowed her to love again. She had only had Anthony and she had married him. If all of his cousins had a thing for her, she hadn't noticed a thing, she had only noticed the "Mrs. Freckles" Terry had said with love...

\- Otherwise, said William, how atr the wedding preparations going?

\- Everything is fine, I had to force Georgie to hire someone so she wouldn't get too tired with her pregnancy.

\- Good, said William, she should take advantage to rest.

\- What about you Archie, how's your love life?

\- Ever since you betrayed us with Terry? He joked.

\- Archie...

\- I'll come with my new girlfriend at the wedding, you're going to see her... and I'll let you know about the coscmetic line.

\- And the money from the roses will be put in a trust fund for little Terrence-Anthony, said William

\- Thank you William, said Candy smiling.

She missed Anthony, Anthony's family had reassured her with the baby's future and her own. Everything was perfec for her financially. If she had stayed in Chicago, maybe things would've been different... but destiny wanted her to come to New York to live with her sister and meet the man she was going to fall madly in love with... her husband prophetic words... were still in her head...

Later in the evening, Terry came to see her. He found her with her family, Archie and William were still there. Joey went to open the door.

\- Uncle Terry! Uncle Rick! He yells, come in,everybody in in the living room with Uncle William and uncle Archie who came from Chicago to see baby Terrence!

Terry loved the way Joey always broadcast everything of what was going on. His brother and him looked at each other. They walked towards the living room...

\- Good evening everybody, said the two brothers at the same time.

\- Terry! Rick! said Candy standing up to greet them.

She hugged Rick and kissed Terry lightly on the lips. William and Archie felt their chemistry.

\- We have visitors, like Joey said, said Candy, William and Archie!

The two men stood up to say hello to the tow men.

\- Terrence! Said William warmly.

\- Good evening, this is my brother Rick!

\- Yes, the race car champion! Pleased to meet you, said William.

\- Yes, said Archie, please to meet a champion! Terrence...

\- We came to see Candy and the baby, explained William, and to give her the gift Anthony had left for her...

\- Really? Said Terrence.

\- your friend thought about everything, said William smiling

\- I know, said Terry, smiling.

The baby started crying in his basket. Candy took him to take him to her bedroom.

\- Hello, my little love, she said taking him softly, let's go and change your diaper... You're coming with me Terry?

\- All right, he said approaching her, hello champ! You're hungry?

They left together and went upstairs. When they got to the bedroom...

\- Is everything all right?

\- Yes, said Candy, Anthony's present...

She showed him the pot of flower with the white roses with green outline.

\- How beautiful, he said softly.

She showed him the note, she didn't want to hid anything from him.

\- It's touching, life is really not fair.

\- I know...

\- Are you all right?

\- You mean if I feel guilty for loving you? No. You're my present and the words he said: that I was going to fall in love with you... I just feel like it was kind of a premonition, it might seem weird, but I take as an agreement from his part... I love you Terry. What about you?

\- I know how much he loved you. I only hope I make you as happy as you were with him.

She was changing the baby on the changing table. When she was done she too the baby and Terry was next to her to take her in his arms with love and kiss her.

\- I love you, Candy...

She went to sit on the bed to breastfeed the baby. And he sat by her side.

The evening went on fine... not too late. William and Archie talked buisiness with Terry and his brother and they promised to meet after the wedding to make a deal.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The day before the wedding, Rick took his brother out for a bachelor party with his friends.

Georgie had a bachelorette party with the girls the night before the wedding.

William had delivered the Sweet Candy roses for the wedding. With Candy's green diamond, the theme of the wedding was white and green like Candy's eyes. So the flowers were perfect. Anthony's gift, which he had done with so much love, was perfect.

Candy's dress had the guipure light green like the theme. Her back was bare and she had fine straps, showing her beautiful breast. Candy made sure she wore pads on her breast in case her milk spilt and mess up her dress. She had a nice up do under the veil.

\- Now the tradition, said Georgie, something borrowed, this is my pearl bracelet that you loved so much, you can borrow it...

\- Thank you, Georgie.

\- Something new, said her mother, your father and I are giving you this gold watch...

\- Something old, said Georgie, Terry's mum gave me this lace handkerchief that belonged to her grandmother...

\- Thank you, said Candy moved.

\- And something blue, said Georgie, like the theme is green, I put a little green on your blue garter.

\- Thank you Georgie... how are you? Don't get too tired, said Candy.

\- Don't worry about me sweetie, it's your day today!

Candy pulled her skirt and Georgie put on the garter.

\- Everything is perfect now! Let's go!

Her father was ready to walk her to the altar. She couldn't help thinking bout her wedding to Anthony... life was so stranger... She thought she was going to be with him forever... and now she was marrying someone else with Anthony's best friend... She took off Anthony's ring and she put it in the jewelry box. She was moved when she did that.

 _"You loved him a lot honey, she told herself and I know what you were feeling. You said I was going to fall in love wit him... Thank you for the roses, they're wonderful, my love" She told herself._

Two little girls, friends of Joey and Axel were there too. One girl was throwing petals on her way with Joey and the other one was holding Candy's veil while Axel was holding a little pillow shaped like a heart with the wedding bands. They were waling under the music from the Canon from Pachelbel . Then the goom arrived with his military uniform, very handsome at his mother's arm who was radiant and very happy for her son. She didn't look like his mother at all. The wedding march from Wagner started and everybody stood up for the bride to arrive at her father's arm.

Anthony's family was there, even the great aunt came, a little against her will, but she was there... The other memberts had come to assist to the wedding and to see the baby. Candy's mother was carrying little Terrence. Rick was the best man and Georgie was the matron of honor with her little belly.

The ceremony started, it was a beautiful spring day. The sun was shinning.

Then came the time for the vows.

\- Candice, you're the love of my life and you have made me the happiest man in the world. Happier than I could've ever imagined and I feel blessed that we're starting our lives together. I swear to love you and to love your son like mine, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for younger and older I swear to love you and to cherish you til' death us do part. I love you Candy, I love our son.

\- Terrence, you came into my life when I felt lost. You are the sun of my life, you gave me hope, when I had no more. You showed me how to love again. Today I'm uniting myself to your with my son for the rest of our lives. Today, I take you as my husband for better or worse,in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, I swear to love you and to cherish you, til death us to part. I love you Terrence and I love our son.

It was time for the rings... The pastor said:

\- Terrence, repeat after me: with this ring,I thee wed in Jesus name.

\- With this ring, Candy, I thee wed in Jesus name

He put the ring the was perfect with the green diamond engagement ring on her finger. She took Terry's ring and she said:

\- With this ring, Terry, I thee wed, in Jesus name.

\- By the power invested in me, I now declare you man, wife and a family. You can now kiss the bride.

Terry leaned and took his wife's pink lips in a passionate kiss... Candy put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Everybody clapped their hands and cheered for the newlyweds.


	16. Chapter 16

_**My Best Friend's Wife**_

 _ **Chapter 16  
"The reception"**_

Everybody was congratulating the newlyweds. William approached them with the great aunt, to Candy's big surprised, she hugged her tenderly.

– Candy, forgive me for everything. Be happy with your new husband.

– Great aunt said Candy moved, thank you so much.

– Terrence, forgive-me...

– It's forgotten, he said smiling.

– You're very handsome in your uniform... and take good care of my grandnephew...

– I love him love him like a son, you don't have to worry about him.

– And you can come and visit him as much time as you wish..., said Candy

– Abroad? Asked the great aunt

– No, said Terry, we're staying in America...

– Really? An ocean is not going to separate me from my grandnephew! Thank you Terrence!Said the great aunt happy

– You're welcome..., said Terry smiling

– Hurry up and give him a little brother so that he could play with him, said Archie

– Man proposes, God disposes Archie, said Candy

– Candy, let me introduce you to Annie Brighton, my date...

– Pleased to meet you, said Candy smiling.

– Likewise and congratulations! It was a beautiful ceremony, said Annie.

– Thank you, said candy smiling.

– Thank you, said Terrence.

– I have a surprise for you Candy, said Archie.

He gave her a bottle of perfume with the cap shaped like a rose.

– "Sweet Candy"? She said, already?

– Yes, I wanted to surprise you for your wedding...

– That's wonderful! Said Candy smiling.

– It was Anthony's dream.

– The flowers are so beautiful! Said Candy, thank you William.

– Thank Anthony...

She looked up in the sky and she said with love:

– Thank you Anthony...

Eliza approached them with her brother.

– Congratulations, Candy!

She leaned to kiss her and said:

– Finally you stole me this from me one too...

Candy didn't get the time to reply. Daniel leaned to kiss her.

\- Congratulations Candy...

Eliza kissed Terry and said.

– I know you rejected me because of her.

They looked at each other. But Terry didn't say anything. He shook Daniel's hand, he had already moved on to someone else.

Alistair arrived with his girlfriend.

– Candy! Congratulations! Terry...

– Thank you, said the newlywed

– Let me introduce you to Patricia, she's a teacher, said Alistair.

– Pleased to meet you, she said smiling, congratulations and best wishes for happiness.

– Thank you said the newlywed smiling

Nelly, who was carrying little Terrence, approached them to congratulate them.

– Thank you for the handkerchief, said Candy

– Oh, you're very welcome! She said smiling; my new grandson is a real little love!

She kissed the baby on the chubby cheek. Terry's father approached them. He gave him a set of keys...

– Congratulations to the newlywed! Here is your present!

– Keys? Said Terry.

– For your new house...

– I beg your pardon? Said Terry stunned.

– If you don't like it, you can chose another one, and I will pay for it, said his father

– But dad...

– It has a big garden so the little one can play; it's in the suburb...

Terry wanted to say something, but Candy interrupted him.

– Thank you very much, she said, we will tell you what we think.

– It's fully furnished too! Said Nelly

– All right, said Terry smiling.

– And don't worry, we're going to take care of the baby after the reception when you'll be going to your bridal suite, said Nelly

– But for the moment, you have to open the dance floor, said Rick smiling.

The music started. It was a song by George Benson and Roberta Flack "You are the love of my life"

 _ **You are the love of my life  
I knew it right from the start  
The moment I looked at you  
You found a place in my heart**_

 _ **You are the love of my life**_  
 _ **You give me reason to live**_  
 _ **You taught me how to be strong**_  
 _ **With you is where I belong**_

 _ **No one's ever touched me**_  
 _ **Quite the way you touched me**_  
 _ **People search a lifetime**_  
 _ **To find what we have**_

 _ **You are the love of my life**_  
 _ **One thing that's good in this life**_  
 _ **I'll spend the rest of my days**_  
 _ **Just loving you**_

 _ **You are the love of my life**_  
 _ **The heart and soul of my life**_  
 _ **Once I was lost and alone**_  
 _ **With you at last I am home**_

 _ **You give me so much of you**_  
 _ **And leave me room to be free**_

 _ **No one's ever touched me**_  
 _ **Quite the way you touched me**_  
 _ **People search a lifetime**_  
 _ **To find what we have**_

 _ **You are the love of my life**_  
 _ **One thing that's good in this life**_  
 _ **And in a world full of change**_  
 _ **One thing I'm sure of**_

 _ **You are the love of my life**_  
 _ **The one thing that makes sense in this life**_  
 _ **I'll spend the rest of my days**_  
 _ **Just loving you**_

 _ **You are the love of my life**_  
 _ **And I thank god I'm alive**_  
 _ **To spend my lifetime with you**_  
 _ **You are the love of my life**_

Terry and Candy were in each other arms very close while they were opening the dance floor looking at each other with love.

– You don't want to leave the reception to go to the hotel?

– Yes, but we will have to wait my darling. I know you're impatient, my love...

– Impatient, I've been dreaming of this moment for years and I never thought it would ever come true... I spent my time asking The Lord for forgiveness because I coveted my neighbour's wife...

– I get why you didn't want to see me anymore...

– I couldn't tell Anthony the real reason...

– Honey, said Candy, we're married now, don't think about all that. We're legal, in all our rights now...

– I love you Candice…

– I love you Terrence...

They kissed.

– Did you choose this song?

– Yes, I wanted to tell you how much I love you

– Oh my love, said Candy with tears in her eyes.

They kissed again until the end of the song.

The guests could feel the love they had for each other. The great aunt Elroy was a little sad, but happy to see that Anthony's son is going to have a man like Terrence as a daddy someone Anthony loved and admired so much. To see Candy so in love with him... She was also in love with Anthony too... She really wished them to be happy together. The other members of the family were looking at them, they were each regretting something, but they were happy to see them so well assorted... But Eliza, maybe not like the others. But she couldn't help it, Terrence loved Candy and that's why he rejected her all those years ago and now he had her just for himself and he was never going to let her go. Despite herself, she wished them to be happy in her heart. She went to carry Anthony's baby from Nelly's arm to kiss him.

After the newlywed opened the dance floor, on the next song, everybody went dancing and have fun. Terry was dancing with his mother.

– Would you like me to call you "mum"?

– You don't have to, but I would like that...

– Thank you for coming, mum, said Terry, after a while, I was on the verge to make the biggest mistake of my life...

– You were really going to give up on the woman you love?

– I was planning to go and never come back...

– Thank God! Said Nelly, I haven't lived with you, I want you near me!

– I'm here mum, I'm not going anywhere!

Candy was dancing with her father in law.

– You're my son's object of affection...

– Yes...

– For years I saw him refusing to commit because his heart was already taken. And I also saw how he was refusing Anthony's invitations who was his best friend...

– He didn't want to see me so he wouldn't be tempted, you've raised him well.

– Of all the commandments, that's the hardest one to respect

– He's a good man and I love him with all my heart.

Candy was dancing with her father.

– It's good to see you happy honey...

– Thank you daddy, I am...

Candy was dancing with William.

– I'm happy for you Candy...

– Really?

– Yes, really. Anthony loved Terry a lot, I'm sure that he could've chosen his successor himself, he would've chosen his dear friend Terrence, and he admired you so much.

– Before I met Terry for the first time, he told me that he was talk dark and handsome and that I was going to fall in love with him... and I told him no...

– Well it happened when you needed it the most. Prophetic words from my nephew.

– I miss him so much, said Candy

– I miss him too. Be happy Candy, you've got your whole life in front of you with Terry...

– Thank you William...

Terry was dancing with his mother-in-law.

– You're making my daughter very happy. I wish you all the happiness in the world.

– Thank you...

Then he was dancing with the great aunt Elroy.

– I will never apologise enough...

– I told you it was forgotten...

– I was jealous for Anthony's wife...

– I understand, I assure you... When I met her pregnant, I was angry too, thinking that she couldn't possibly be having Anthony's baby according to my calculations...

– Oh my God... How could she have forgiven you after that?

– I have no idea. But I thank God every day for this opportunity.

– You were jealous for Anthony? Thank you Terrence.

Archie was dancing with Candy.

– You are really happy...

– Yes Archie...

– I'm trying to find a glitch to your happiness, but I found nothing...

– We love each other, Archie...

– I can see it; I can feel it and I can almost touch it! Your love is palpable... Be happy Candy.

– Thank you Archie... Be happy too. You'll find the woman for you. Maybe your new girlfriend?

– She loves fashion like me... we'll see.

– Good luck.

– If he makes you suffer...

– Everything is fine Archie, Thank you.

– I love you Candy...

– I love you too, she said smiling.

Then it was Alistair's turn...

– You stole all of our hearts, you know that?

– Alistair?

– Anthony was the lucky one and he passed the torch to his best friend...

– I like you a lot, Alistair, you know that?

– But you're not in love with me... Terrence is the lucky one! The lucky one!

– You'll find the woman for you with... Patricia?

– I like her...

– Good luck Alistair.

– I don't really have the choice; the one I love is taken!

She danced with Rick, her new brother in law.

– You can't imagine how happy I am for my brother...

– Really?

– When he came back from that visit when he met you, he got drunk...

– Really?

– Yes, and he admitted to me under the influence of alcohol, that it was because he had fallen in love with his best friend's wife...

– Oh my God...

– During all theses years, I saw him refusing to commit and it was because the woman he loved wasn't available and would never be, so he thought... but when he saw you again, he was jealous for his friend and for himself with the misunderstanding...

– Thank you again for encouraging him to talk to me...

– I wasn't going to let my brother miss his dream without doing anything. Because I knew he loved you more than anything in the world...

– Thank you so much Rick said Candy smiling.

Eliza wanted to dance with Terry...

– A dance?

– No...

– Come on, you're, married to the one you've been dreaming of forever...

– I don't know what you're talking about...

– When we were dancing, you kept looking at her and when you talked to her, your eyes were shinning like they are now and Candy made me a scene she was jealous...

– A scene?

– Well I kind of provoked her, but I could see that she liked you too... but I have to admit, you make a nice couple... I'm still available for quickies when you want...

– I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you, dear, said Terry walking away.

He went to get Georgie to dance with her.

– I'm very happy for the both of you, she said.

– Not happier than me, Georgie, believe me...

– You've loved her for a long time, didn't you? That's why you were jealous?

– I beg your pardon?

– Candy didn't tell me anything, I know how to read body language and between the lines... Candy told me that you never came to visit Anthony when he was inviting you after coming just once...

– I had repressed my feeling... I didn't want to reanimate them by seeing her again...

– And when you saw her pregnant with Lowell...

– You know what happened...

– All is well that ends well. I know you love her. Take care of her and the baby... he will need a friend soon...

– He's going to have yours as a friend

– And I'm sure Candy will be glad to get pregnant the old fashion way this time around and you're going to have a lot of fun doing it...

They both burst out laughing.

Candy was dancing with Lowell.

\- My little wife is leaving me?

\- I have my own life…

\- Yes, I was used to have you with us every day. But I can see how much you're happy with Terry.

\- I love him so much…

\- I know…

\- Thank you for your help, Lowell, and for what you did…

\- I almost got in a fight with him, but he made it up and I understood he was in love with you, that's why he was supposedly jealous for Anthony…

\- All is well that ends well…

\- Hurry up and give him a son…

\- I just had a baby…

\- That way the two brothers are going to be best friends like the two dads.

Candy smiled.

Then Daniel came to ask her for a dance…

\- You're lucky I'm in a good mood…

\- Thank you, Candy. Congratulations again on your wedding.

\- Thank you…

\- I know I was horrible to you sometime, but I'm asking you to forgive me…

\- I forgive you Daniel…

\- I wanted to be the one replacing Anthony…

 _"_ _Not you too!" She said to herself._

\- Ah…

\- Yes, the great aunt wanted to choose one of us but she chose William…

\- Incredible…

\- We didn't want to lose Anthony's baby…

\- You're not going to lose him… all is well that ends well

\- With Anthony's best friend…

\- Life if full of surprises, Daniel. Who would've thought that I would accept to dance with you at my wedding? She said smiling

Then it was the quest for the garter by the groom, everybody was screaming of joy and having fun. Terry went to get it with his teeth under Candy's dress. Then she threw it to the single men and Alistair caught it. Then it was the bride's turn with her bouquet of flowers… when Candy threw her bouquet of "Sweet Candy" to the single women, Annie caught the bouquet! Alistair and his brother looked at each other smiling.

The bride went to change so she could leave with her husband. She breastfed her baby and pulled some milk to freeze for the baby. She was wearing a beige suit with a little hat assorted. She kissed the baby and gave him to Georgie and she went down the stairs. Terry was waiting for her downstairs.

The newlywed left under a rain of confettis and cheering from the guests. They took the limousine which took them to a hotel for the night.

\- Do you know where we're going? Asked Candy

\- In a luxury hotel, I suppose. It's a surprise…

\- Rick is offering us our wedding night… your brother is really nice.

\- He's the best, said Terry, you want to drink something?

\- No honey, but I want something else…

Terry smiled and turned around to take her lips and they spent the whole ride kissing. When the limo stopped, Terry looked out the window.

\- The Mandarin Oriental?

\- Wow!

The door men opened the limo door to let them out while greeting them. Terry took Candy's hand to help her out.

\- Welcome to the Mandarin Oriental!

\- Thank you, said the newlywed

\- Please follow me, said a man in uniform

Terry took his wife's arm and they followed the employee in uniform. They took the elevator to the 53rd floor. They got out of the elevator and they arrived in front of a door and he opened with his key.

\- Sir, madam, let me introduce you to the presidential suite with a sumptuous presidential suite, offering you a panoramic view of Central Park and shiny sky scrapers of the city. This haven of perfect peace and spacious is rejoiced with an impeccable designed, well arranged, well thought offering equipment anybody could dream of. In the whole suite, there were handmade carpet and art work unique, making the furniture look remarkable, all presented on a wooden palette with accessories in reddish tone outlining with shiny gold. The walls of the master bedroom had silk on them and the one in the spacious dressing paneled with sycamore. The adjacent bathroom is just as fabulous with marble walls honey colored; it has a big bathtub and a glass shower cabin with hammam for two people, there is also a television set for your comfort. Furnished with unique nurses the big dinning space and living room along with a kitchen well equipped, while there's an office space where you can work if you have some business. In this real feeling of luxury space it brings you, our presidential suite is without a doubt more impressive, the most appeasing and the most refined of the city.

The newlywed followed the employee and in the meantime, their luggage were brought it by some carriers.

\- And your dinner had just arrived. Your brother insisted you have everything you need so you wouldn't be disturbed during your honeymoon. Congratulations on your wedding.

On the table, there was also a little bucket with a Champagne bottle and some cider for Candy, since she was still breastfeeding. There were two flute crystal glasses on the table. The employee continued the presentation of the suite but the newlywed was not listening, they were waiting for one thing, and that he leaves fast! Terry wanted to give him a tip, but he refused saying:

\- Your brother took care of everything. Have fun, newlywed, and my best wishes of happiness.

\- Thank you, they said at the same time.

The employees finally left after arranging everything on the table for them.

\- I thought he would never leave! Said Candy smiling

\- No kidding…

She took off her shoes and walked on the thick carpet in the bedroom… Terry approached her, he had taken his jacket and he was unbuttoning his shirt, he had already taken off his cufflinks, he put them on a small night table. He approached Candy who had also had taken off her white suit. She was wearing a small green shirt. He took off his shoes…

\- You want to eat and drink something? He asked.

\- If after waiting all these years, you're hungry my love, you go and eat…

\- For the moment, I'm hungry only of one thing… of my wife!

He took her in his arms pulled her closer to her and started undoing the buttons of her shirt…Their lips were welded and they took each other's clothes off slowly with no rush… then they went to bed on the bedspread and they made love for the first time with all the passion they were capable of…

Later, they were in bed in each other's arm.

\- So, asked Candy, how was it?

\- More wonderful than the dream… I love you, Candy…

\- I love you Terry…

\- Finally married…

\- I saw you with Eliza…

\- I refused to dance with her…

\- That's all she wanted?

\- What more do you think she wanted?

\- A quickie?

\- Indeed…

\- She was doing the same thing with Anthony every time she had the opportunity…

\- Ok…

\- I trust you, like I trust Anthony…

\- By the way, I don't know if it's just me, but it looked like all of Anthony's cousins had a thing for you… and his uncle too!

\- Honey, if I tell you that I didn't notice anything…

\- Seriously…?

\- For me, I was Anthony's wife and that's why they were all nice…

\- Even Eliza's brother.

\- He was horrible sometimes…

\- You danced with him…

\- I was in a good mood and he apologized…

\- All right…

\- The only thing I noticed was the "Mrs. Freckles" my husband's best friend had said…

\- I love you freckles, he said kissing her.

They went to eat in the dining room…Then they went to the bathroom to relax in the bath. There was a television set, they took their sweet time and they had fun in the water in the bathtub too…

The honeymoon was perfect. A few days later, they went to see the house Terry's father had bought them and they thought it was perfect!

Their life was perfect… But Candy found herself pregnant right away.

\- Oh my God, but I still have a baby in my arms…

\- It's ok, honey, you don't want it?

\- Of course I want it! The fruit of our love…it's just that…

\- You didn't expect it to happen so quickly?

\- With Anthony, giving the circumstances, I wasn't using any birth control, but fertility drugs or the in-vitro fertilization,,, and since I was breastfeeding, the pill was not recommended…

\- Well, I suppose you're very fertile, said Terry smiling.

\- Indeed! She said bursting out laughing.

She had a little boy; they called Ricky, Terry's spitting image. There was just a year difference with little Terry… they were going to grow up to become the best friend in the world, like brothers like their namesakes. Rick was Ricky's god father. He had married a charming young woman and he had started a family of his own and he was happy.

Anthony's family was always present in Candy's life. They came to see little Terry-Anthony very often and told him about his other daddy. The "Sweet Candy" line was doing well. Candy kept the money for little Terrence-Anthony to give it to him later.

Candy was a homemaker but she spent a lot of time raising money for good causes and a lot of charity cases.

Life sometimes is full of surprises; you never know where it might take us. Candy thought she was going to spend her life with her first love Anthony, but life decided otherwise.

Terrence Grandchester went to see his best friend Anthony to meet his wife, only he came back unhappy because he had fallen in love with that same woman. He decided not to go see him anymore so he wouldn't meet his wife, whom he loved in secret and who was out of reach…

But destiny has more tricks in his bag. Anthony had an accident and had passed away leaving Candy alone and pregnant with their child… Terry had seen Candy again and after a tumultuous beginning, she had fallen in love with him and he had finally told her that he had been in love with her since their first meeting.

Yes, life is sometimes full of surprises. Candy thought she was going to raise her baby alone, but she found Terry, a man in love with her, and someone her son would be able to count on, until the end of their lives. Their new family kept growing, because they loved children… a little girl followed little Ricky. She called her Cassandra and she was a beautiful as her mummy and her daddy…

The future is written for nobody; in fact we have to create it with what we do in the present… Terry could've continued running away from reality and pass the opportunity for happiness that was offered to him, but he had suck up his price and grabbed his chance by finally having the woman he had been dreaming of with no hope to have one day.

Candy had found herself a widow and pregnant. She felt herself attracted by the man her husband talked about with so much love. Was it because her husband had a big friendship with his friend? Or because she was touched by the way he had called her "Mrs. Freckles"? In any case, his rejection didn't discourage her and fortunately she perseveres, otherwise she could've passed on an opportunity for a second happiness in her life.

Life is always full of surprises for those who knew where to find them.

 **THE END**


End file.
